


Two Minutes

by Hunter200



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Original Character(s), Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter200/pseuds/Hunter200
Summary: Remus Lupin was a quiet man with a loud secret. When the girl was young he often feared this secret would cost him the only thing he was not willing to give, her. Remus has lost a lot, some would say his life was a tragedy. He, however, was far too humble to ever admit his life was anything more than he deserved. She, of course, would disagree and say her father deserved everything. A saying that would send Remus spiraling to a different pair of grey eyes telling him the same thing several years prior before she had come into existence. While the girl's story began with Remus, there are many chapters that guide the girl to become the woman she was needed to be. The girl's name? Gemini Lupin.- A LONG OC it's basically the whole series but through Gemini's point of view. She is Wolfstars, daughter and raised by Remus.  -
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction - The Girl

She was a bright girl. She always had been, picked up on things too well, noticed too much, it's what often got her in trouble. She cared deeply or not at all. Her father often joked that she only cared for a few people but those that she did care for took up her whole heart so there was not any room to love others a little bit. Her father Remus Lupin was a quiet man with a loud secret. When the girl was young he often feared this secret would cost him the only thing he was not willing to give, her. Remus has lost a lot, some could say his life was a tragedy. He however was far too humble to ever admit his life was anything less than he deserved. She of course would disagree and say her father deserved everything. A saying that would send Remus spiraling to a different pair of grey eyes telling him the same thing several years prior before she had come into existence. While the girl’s story began with Remus, there are many chapters that guide the girl to become the woman she was needed to be. The girl’s name was Gemini Lupin.

Gemini and her father, Remus, moved around a lot while she was a child, something her father says is what caused her to trust so little she never was able to connect to anyone other than him. Gemini hates when he says this. “I don’t need anyone else I have you” she would reply causing her father to smile softly at her, which she knew it would, her father is not very good with words of affection. She knows she is loved; he shows it in other ways, sharing his tea or bringing home a pastry from whatever town they were currently living in or choosing to ignore how one of his sweaters would go missing from the laundry. Like his daughter, he is perceptive as well. He notices the little things first. The slight change in her posture when he cooks something she likes. The familiar fascination she has over a new book one could say is similar to his own adoration of a fascinating novel, a habit she's picked up from him. The mischievous look that would slip across her face when she attempted to smuggle sweets to her room resembling another who she knew nothing of.

Gemini is quite the contrary; she is not afraid to tell her father how she’s feeling or what has upset her. Her father is a good listener, Gemini often tells him “you’re so good at listening father, it’s like you’ve practiced” she'll say, causing a laugh.  
He’ll swoop her up and tell her “Darling, you talk so often you forget what you’ve said- perhaps we’ve had this conversation and you’ve forgotten”  
Gemini will giggle at having all of her father’s attention “I would never forget father, I’m storing up all our conversations so when I miss you at school I’ll have them in my head to remember,” she says with a smile. Remus gives her a twirl and sets her down to stand in front of a chair he goes to sit in.  
They study each other for a moment before her father states, “you’re nervous”. Gemini glances at her shoes briefly before her father guides her chin back up to look at him.  
“Since when do you not want to tell me how you’re feeling?” Remus questions.  
Gemini sighs and suddenly looks much older than she is “I didn’t want you to think I couldn’t do it cause I don’t think I can do it! What if I get a bad house? What if I don’t make any friends? And everyone thinks I’m weird?” Her words tumble out, evidence of the worries that have been weighing her down.  
Her father smiles. “Gemini, there has never been something you could not do, you're much too stubborn to quit. You’ll make friends, you’re good at talking and people will want to talk to make friends,'' she laughs at his remark. “As for your house,” Remus continues “you will get sorted into the house that fits you best, and I will be proud of you no matter what house you get.” She looks at him- really looks at him- when she was little, Remus used to think she could read his thoughts with the amount of curiosity swirling in her eyes.  
Finally, she voices her final concern. “Even if I get put in Slytherin?”. Her father undeterred states, “You know I will. It's a good house with a bad reputation. Good people have been in that house, and so have bad ones. The same could be said for any house. Do not let small-minded people make you smaller so you can fit in their boxes.” Gemini launches in to hug Remus, who of course returns the embrace with just as much feeling.  
“What are you going to all by yourself? You haven’t been alone in forever,” she questions. Remus pauses at this statement, taken aback by her genuine worry for him. He takes a minute to consider what she said, it has been a while since they have been without each other or him without her. The last 11 years have been keeping her safe. Now he has to manage that for himself if nothing else then for her peace of mind.  
“I’ll be waiting for you to come back with a new book and new spells.” She pauses, giving him a thoughtful look. After a moment, she puts her hands on his cheeks and he brings his own up to cover hers.  
“I’m really going to miss you father,” she mumbles. He leans in to kiss her forehead, “and I will miss you, darling, with my whole heart.”  
As she takes her hands back he tucks back a loose strand of her hair that had slipped free from the rest of her hair that had barely managed to be pulled into an uncentered ponytail. Gemini’s own work, they had been practicing her doing her own hair for the summer so she would be able to do it at school on her own. Remus found the moments of her pulling wild black hair into a ponytail a parallel to another moment in time. 

The night passed quickly and before either of the pair seemed ready, it was time for Gemini to leave. Father and daughter arrived at the platform, her trunk loaded with her things and owl beside her. With one last hug until Christmas, Remus bends down to engulf her and Gemini gripped his sweater tightly.  
She whispered to him, “Remember to take your potion…I won’t be there to remind you. Promise you’ll still love me even if I’m a Slytherin?” She asks for reassurance one last time.  
Her father smiles at her, “I will love you if you are a Slytherin, or any other house because you will still be you, you'll be my daughter no matter what. I will remember the potion if you try to be good...no games, yes?”  
Gemini smiled and nodded as she turned toward the train ready for her new adventure. She turned one last time to her father and said, “I love you with my whole heart!”  
He smiled and gestured her towards the train, “and I love you with my whole heart darling, write to me when you get there.”  
She smiled and at last turned to board, disappearing from her father's view. With a sigh, he turned to leave. As the train pulled away, his thoughts were no longer on Gemini but on his first train ride to Hogwarts where he met his friends, much like he hoped Gemini would. His thoughts turned dark as he vowed Gemini’s fate would be nothing like that of him and his friends.


	2. Year One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Gemini's first year at Hogwarts it takes place before the Sorcerers Stone.

Gemini moves down the corridor of the train, hoping to find an empty compartment where she could sit until they arrive at Hogwarts. With some luck, she found an empty seat and moved inside to get comfortable for the remainder of the ride. She watched the city go by and turn from building and concrete to trees and grass. The door slid open and surprised her. Two boys with orange hair stared back at her.  
“Um hello,” Gemini began.  
The boys turned to each other seeming to have a conversation between themselves with no words. They turned to her both smiling and began with one stating, “Hello I’m Fred, that’s George!”  
Gemini looked between both of them desperately trying to find a way to distinguish the two of them. ‘Maybe if we become friends I’ll be able to tell them apart... once I know them better,’ she pondered quietly.  
The twins stared at her expectantly, she suddenly realized she hadn’t given her name yet. “Oh right, hi I’m Gemini,” she smiled as the twins smiled back.  
“You a first year?” One of the twins asked.  
Gemini nodded. “That obvious, huh?”  
They both laughed alternately speaking she noticed. She suspected Fred was the louder one, he asked more questions, while George listened intently, occasionally commenting on Fred’s statements. ‘They make a good team,'’ she thought.  
Fred casually chuckles saying, “First years are pretty jumpy the first train ride... at least George and I were.”  
Realizing that they’re older, Gemini asks, “What year are you both?”  
“We’re second years,” the one she is sure is George responds.  
“So you’ve already been sorted?! What house are you?” she eagerly questions.  
“Gryffindor of course!” both twins answer with pride.  
Fred continues to say “All the Weasleys have been Gryffindors!”  
She pauses for a second staring at the two twins. “Weasleys?”  
George happily answers, “That's our last name! Our three older brothers are in Gryffindor, and both our parents were. What house were your parents in?”  
Gemini was taken aback. She had known people would ask about her family, but she was still getting used to sharing and being more open with others. “Oh, it’s just me and my father. He was in Gryffindor also!”  
Just as she finished speaking the twins were grinning. “I wonder if they knew each other they must have been close in years!” George wonders aloud.  
“I don’t know... my father doesn’t really talk about his time at Hogwarts that much. I can write to him and ask once we get there!”  
The twins nod exclaiming, “Good idea! We’ll do the same. What did you say your last name was Gemini?”  
“Lupin” she states “Gemini Lupin.”

The first years are separated from the rest of the classes. Gemini surrounded by her peers all anxiously awaiting who they would be spending the rest of their time at Hogwarts with. Gemini has learned quickly from the twins that the house you get sorted in ends up being where most of your friends are from. She hopes she gets a good one, and she wants to make nice friends. Professor McGonagall leads the group of first-years to the front of the hall, while names begin to get called and cheers erupt from each prospective table whenever a new member is sorted into their house.  
“Gemini Lupin!'' Professor McGonagall declares.  
Gemini cautiously makes her way to the front and sits on the stool looking out at the sea of peers. The professor pauses for a moment before putting the hat on her head, causing Gemini to look up at her. The professor gives her a soft smile, almost like the professor knows her. The twins had told her Professor McGonagall is head of Gryffindor house. ‘She seems nice,’ Gemini thinks, ‘I wouldn’t mind being in her house.’  
Gemini smiles back and the professor sets the obnoxiously large hat on her head, and the sea of people disappeared behind the brim. A voice erupts from the hat, one that she assumes only she can hear.  
“Ahhh, who do we have here?” the hat exclaims. Gemini stays silent as it seems the hat doesn’t need her to speak aloud to hear her.  
“I’m Gemini Lupin,” she thinks.  
The hat pauses before speaking to her. “Lupin you said? Well, that’s interesting…”  
Gemini furrows her eyebrows in thought. “What do you mean interesting? That’s my name,” she irritatingly tells the mysterious hat.  
The hat seems to sigh. “So it seems.”  
Gemini frowns but loses interest when the hat begins to discuss her traits.  
“A bright mind here...Ravenclaw perhaps? No, not for you. A caring soul... Hufflepuff? No, it seems caring for only a few.” Gemini tenses knowing that the last two options will define her for the remainder of her time at school. The hat continues its musings, “A mischievous mind...but not with the intention to harm anyone. Questioning and suspicious, not quick to trust. Interesting, I have seen a mind very similar to this before. He was hesitant with Slytherin as well. Not Slytherin, it seems you have too much heart. Bravery is abundant here, and so is the want to protect those you care about. Remember Ms. Lupin, if you ever come to question your house I did know, what right now you do not, but will become clear in the coming years.”  
Gemini frowned, ‘This hat makes no sense,’ she thought. She was about to question what the hat was implying when the hat burst out loud for the whole hall to hear a loud “Gryffindor!”  
The hall erupted in cheers, and Professor McGonagall removed the hat, softly smiling at Gemini. She quickly returned the smile before rushing off the stool to join her table of celebrating peers. She is welcomed by her fellow Gryffindors, and she is ecstatic to be in the same house as her father.  
Fred and George welcome her with handshakes as they sit across from her, the trio from the train reunited once more.  
“Told you she’d get in,” George states, turning to Fred. Gemini smiles it seems making friends might not be as hard as she thought. 

It turns out that Gemini was quite good at school and an extremely gifted witch. Much to McGonagall's pleasure, Gemini was gifted in transfiguration and to her own surprise, she excelled in potions. Upon being sorted into her house, she made several friends, including the girls she rooms with, and a few others from her year. Her closest friends, however, continued to be the Weasley twins, much to the dismay of her professors. “Trouble makers”, they were called and a fitting description she believed.  
The trio had made themselves known to the Hogwarts inhabitants. Her father was thrilled that she was sorted into Gryffindor, and was proud of her for doing well in school. However, he was unimpressed to hear from Professor McGonagall that Gemini seemed to share his knack for finding trouble. Her father, never one to hold onto anger for long, could not simply tell her to stop being a nuisance in the castle, especially knowing he was the reason behind half the rules in place.  
Gemini, of course, remained unaware of her father’s life at Hogwarts, not for lack of trying. She continually questioned her father in letters stating several of her professors recognize her last name and have stories about him causing trouble in the classroom. Yet, these questions remain unanswered and expertly dodged much to Gemini’s displeasure.  
She constantly told the twins that since Christmas was coming up, she was going to corner him over the holidays and make him tell her everything that happened while he was here. In her last letter, she had questioned her father on where he was currently living and if they had moved again. Gemini was still waiting for his reply.

With Christmas break approaching rapidly plans were being made for those that are leaving to return home for the holidays and those who would be staying at Hogwarts unable to go home. Gemini seemed to be stuck between both options she had hoped to return and spend Christman with her father but as he reminded her Christmas fell on a full moon this year so there would be no point in coming home. Gemini had strongly protested stating she would still be able to see him and that Christmas could be moved to another day. Her father however insisted she stay at school and wait until the summer to come home. The last statement being included in her most recent letter that was clutched in her hands.  
She had waved her roommates on to go eat without her stating she would join them in a minute. A minute turned out to be until she could bring herself to stop crying. As she was straightening her robes she heard familiar voices rising from the common room. She rubbed at her face quickly trying to reduce redness knowing there was no point, the twins are her best friends they would notice right away she was upset.  
The twins were more perceptive than a lot of people gave them credit for. How do you think they knew who to play tricks on? Only those that really deserved it or were able to laugh it off. Gemini noticed their perceptiveness quickly into their friendship. After George had pointed out how she hated walking back to the common room by herself at night. A thought she had not consciously discovered herself but once George pointed out she realized she was in fact afraid of the castle at night. It had not been an issue until this moment as she had always appreciated the twin’s company to walk her to dinner.  
Now however she was regretting George had even mentioned it. With a sigh, she pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and called downstairs to the twins “I told my roommates to tell you to go and I would meet you there.”  
She knew there was no point the twins were going to suspect. She would rather skip dinner altogether than face them right now.  
“And we told them we would wait and since we can’t go up the stairs without turning the stairway into a slip and slide you’ll have to come done here and tell us what’s wrong” George called up.  
”Unless you want to yell it down to us from three flights up of course” Fred added humorously.  
Gemini knew this to be pointless; they would either keep yelling up to her or go screaming into the great hall that she'd died and professor McGonagall ought to go retrieve her body from her room immediately. 

She descended the stairs and stopped a few feet from them with a quick glance up she could tell the two of them had already formed a plan and we’re trying to decide who would be best in this situation. While she would not typically express how she was feeling with anyone other than her father she knew they would figure out how to get it out of her somehow.  
So she started “My father wants me to stay here for Christmas” she waited.  
The twins started, George nodded slowly exchanging a glance with Fred, who looked uncharacteristically serious.  
“Ok so come to ours” George stated matter of factly. Fred nodding beside his brother.  
Gemini was taken aback. Of all things she thought they would say that was not one of the things, she was expecting.  
“Come to your house? With your whole family? No George, Fred I couldn’t that is very kind but I couldn’t intrude like that” she finished trying to find a reason they wouldn’t negotiate with her.  
“Alright,” Fred said turning to George entering into one of their silent conversations that Gemini was still trying to decode “then we’ll stay here also” George finished for his brother.  
“No you can’t do that you both should go I’ll be fine here really!” Gemini tried to sound convincing but she knew that she should just start writing a letter to her father at this point saying she was going to the Weasleys for Christmas.  
The twins seemed to realize this as well with Fred turning to grab a piece of parchment off of the table and George grabbing a quill. They handed both objects to her which she grabbed and then looked at them questioningly.  
“Better write your father and tell him where to send your presents for Christmas” Fred answered her look with a laugh.  
She stared at them shocked by their genuineness; she rushed in between them for a hug which they returned.  
“Write fast I’m starving and McGonagall is gonna come looking for us soon once she realizes we’re not there. She's gonna think we are trying to burn the place down.”  
They shared a laugh and Gemini scribbled a note that was a cross between asking if she could go but also informing her father that she would not be staying in a castle that has literal ghosts in it alone all holiday. Her owl still perched on her bed frame waiting for her from when it had delivered her father’s letter. She sent the owl off quickly and descended that stairs once again in much better spirits than when she first had moments ago.  
“Ok let’s hurry before Filch sees us or there going to think we’re up to something” Gemini informed the twins as they began descending the stairs toward the great hall.  
“Sorry to tell you this Gemini but from now on you have been labeled a troublemaker for life” George started “the tragic result of being our friend” Fred finished with a guarded smile.  
Gemini turned her head to smile at them reassuringly “I don’t know” she began “with all the stories I have heard from professors about my father I think I would have found trouble on my own. Now we can combine forces.”  
The twins laughed at her statement and they floated into a light conversation.

Professor McGonagall seemed to stare the three of them into the floor as they entered the great hall. The feast had just begun so it seems all they missed was the Headmasters announcements. They joined their table, the twins sitting across from her like always. Her classmates immediately began asking what they had planned and what hallways to avoid on the way back to their dormitories. The trio just laughed knowing they had no plans to trick anyone tonight but no one else needed to know that. 

As the feast finished and the trio was preparing to leave the hall. Professor McGonagall called out “not yet you three, come back here.”  
The trio exchanges glances at each other all silently questioning if the others had done something worthy of their head of house cornering them in the hall. Their classmates smiled at them, for the three of them getting stopped by McGonagall was not an unusual sight.  
As the trio approached her she began “I better not be hearing about anything exciting tonight as you three were suspiciously absent for the beginning of the feast.”  
She looked over the three of them and an alliance she realized had been made they will not be turning each other in but going down altogether if something were to warrant a punishment.  
“Sorry professor, it was my fault I forgot my robes'' Fred started. “It was my fault professor I left my wand in the common room” George began at the same time.  
McGonagall held up a hand silencing the twins. Gemini was shocked again for their willingness to take the blame for their tardiness that was her fault. Professor McGonagall seemed unimpressed turning to Gemini upon realizing she had yet to defend the trio. Gemini was turned to stare at the twins until McGonagall seemed to realize that the truth lied with Gemini.  
“You two may go, Ms.Lupin will meet you in the common room shortly. Or you can linger in the hallway and wait for her.” She said pointedly.  
Fred and George turned to look at her and she motioned for them to go knowing they would not go far “go ill be there in two minutes” she told them.

“Care to inform me what the cause of you threes tardiness was?” the professor started. Gemini looked up at the towering professor. Gemini liked Professor McGonagall, she excelled in the professor’s class and found herself enjoying her sarcastic remarks.  
“My father wrote to me telling me to stay at school for the holidays” she paused seeing if that would suffice as an explanation. When McGonagall said nothing and raised her eyebrows seeming to say ‘go on’ Gemini continued “I was upset and was running late when George and Fred realized I was not in the great hall they came back to make sure I was alright which I was but it made us late cause they had to come back and get me” Gemini finished.  
Professor McGonagall paused seeming to be figuring out how to word something.  
“I see” Mcgonegal began “so you will be staying at school for the holidays then?”  
Gemini smiled then “Oh no professor Fred and George actually invited me to go to their house for Christmas or rather they insisted saying if I didn’t go with them they would stay here and I think the castle needs a break from them.”  
McGonagall smiled at this “Yes I would agree Ms.Lupin I think it best the three of you go cause trouble somewhere else for a change.” Gemini laughed and McGonagall continued “I knew a boy a few years ago you remind me of him, he never wanted to go home for Christmas stayed here almost every year until a friend of his forced him to join his family for Christmas both boys were stubborn. I thought they would both end up staying here to spite each other.”  
Gemini asked “what happened to them” McGonagall paused at this “To be honest I don’t know. I know what’s been said but I don’t know if I believe it. It’s been said one of the boys betrayed the other costing both of them their lives ”  
Gemini frowned why do professors always have to be so confusing. “Well professor, don’t worry the three of us don’t plan on betraying each other any time soon” Gemini smiled reassuringly.  
“I'm glad to hear that Ms.Lupin. You may go and take the other two trouble makers with you”  
Gemini laughed walking towards the doors of the great hall “ Happy Christmas professor!” she shouted over her shoulder.  
“Happy Christmas Gemini” McGonagall replied. 

Watching two redheads join her as she exits the hall turning to return to their dormitories. Dumbledore appears next to the professor, both of them watching the trio ascend the stairs laughing at something one of the twins said.  
“I worry for her” McGonagall states “she’s too much like her father.”  
Dumbledore hums “if she is so much like her father then we have nothing to worry about.”  
McGonagall turned to look at him “we both said father but I think we are referring to different people huh Albus?”  
Dumbledore smiles and begins to walk away “the girl’s father did not tell her, she will learn the truth when the time is right” he states.  
McGonagall turns to look at the girls disappearing figure as she continues to climb the stairs with her friends.  
“Besides if the girl is as much like her father you referenced she’ll figure it out. She was raised by Remus. She’s a smart girl Minerva” Dumbledore finishes.  
“That’s what I’m afraid of” McGonagall sighs. 

Her owl returns with her Fathers’ response the next morning while her and the twins were eating breakfast in the great hall. His letter informed Gemini that it was alright for her to spend Christmas at the Weasleys and he had written Molly and she was alright with it. He apologized again for her not coming home and that he missed her terribly. Gemini smiled as she also missed her father. A thought struck her father, mentioning Molly.  
She looked up from her letter and voiced her thoughts “Molly? Whose that?”  
Fred answered, “Mum’s name why?”  
Gemini was confused; she knows she did not mention Mrs.Weasley’s name as she did not know it until right now. “My father said he had written her to make sure it was alright I come with you. I never said her name” she smiled then ”you guys know what that means?”  
The twins smiled back and answered together, “Our parents knew each other.” 

The train ride to the station went by fast. Gemini was introduced to the rest of the Weasleys. Charlie is in his seventh year while Percy was in his fourth year. Charlie was captivating to her. He was the seeker on her house team and was well known at Hogwarts. The group discussed quidditch for the majority of the ride much to Percy’s displeasure. Upon reaching the platform Fred and George lead her toward a woman with red bushy hair and two other smaller redheads standing on either side of her. This must be Mrs. Weasley Gemini realized. The woman smiled at her after she had pulled all her boys into somewhat reluctant hugs. While the older boys began grabbing their trunks from the train the twins introduced Gemini to their mother.  
“Gemini! Wonderful to meet you dear” Mrs.Weasley explained as she was pulled into a hug.  
Gemini realized she was smiling back at her “Hello it’s nice to meet you! Thank you for having me for Christmas” Gemini replied into the hug.  
Mrs.Weasley pulled back to look at her and stated “So polite and you hang out with my troublemakers huh?” causing twin shouts of outrage from Fred and George.  
Gemini laughed and replied “I'm sure my father would say I’m just as much trouble, sorry to disappoint” Mrs. Weasley laughed and hooked her arm through Geminis and began moving the group towards the exit.  
“Good find boys, I like her, don’t mess this up I want to keep her around” Mrs. Weasley finished with a laugh.  
“We don’t plan on it” George responded with a laugh.  
Gemini tilted her head over her shoulder to smile back at him as they left the platform.

Christmas came and went too quickly for Gemini. She was gifted a sweater from Mrs.Weasley that had a G on it. Fred who was closest to her informed her Mrs.Wesley makes all her children a sweater every year with their respective letters on them. Gemini hugged Mrs.Weasley in the middle of the room if anyone asked her if she cried she would deny it. But when Mrs.Weasley wiped her face when they parted no one said anything about it. Gemini grew up with just herself and her Father so the Weasley household was a stark contrast to what she was used to. The burrow as the boys called it was loud, someone was always moving or talking or playing outside. For the first time in her life, Gemini was unsure how to act. Her father always said she was not a person who trusted easily, which is true. She was learning to trust George and Fred; they were probably the people she trusted the most after her father.  
That being said, something she noticed. The Weasleys express themselves freely. She was worried initially that the Weasleys would feel they had to restrain themselves around her. She didn’t want her presence to affect the time they were spending together.  
She discovered very soon that the Weasleys welcomed her wholeheartedly and she was seen as one of their own. She was able to meet Fred and George’s younger siblings Ron and Ginny. Ron would be coming to Hogwarts next year and Ginny the year after that. Her and Ron got on well and they were both fairly anxious about life and her and Ginny were the only girls in the house other than Mrs.Weasley of course so they bonded instantly. She also met the oldest Weasley brother Bill who's been out of Hogwarts for two years.  
Her and the twins caused all sorts of trouble but Gemini liked to balance out the mischief by helping Mrs.Weasley with dinner. Initially, Mrs.Weasleys protested but Gemini insisted that she could at least help with dinner seeing as she was spending Christmas with her family. Mrs.Weasley immediately informed Gemini that she was part of the family now and should not feel like she has to do anything.  
Gemini hugged her then, for a long time the two stood in the kitchen hugging each other. Gemini still insisted on helping to cook and eventually pulled the twins in too since they would wander in repeatedly to check on her. 

On her last night in the burrow before returning to school Gemini found herself leaving Ginny’s room to venture down to the kitchen for water. Standing in the kitchen she begins to hear someone else descend the stairs thinking she woke Ginny. She went to apologize but was surprised to see a slightly taller figure, one of the twins actually.  
“Hi Gem,” the figure said.  
Gemini smiles as he greets her “Say something else it’s too dark I can’t tell who you are” Gemini whispers to him.  
“I have been meaning to ask how you tell us apart. Even mom mixes us up sometimes and you never have” he states.  
Gemini smiles into the dark, always one for details. She practically hears her father say “There are a few physical features that are different, actually George’s eyebrows are furrowed more often than Freds and Fred has a few freckles on his neck that George doesn’t have. Also, Fred’s smile is more of a smirk while Georges is more of a laugh and a grin.” She states.  
“But just like you said it's too dark to tell, can you tell by our voices?” he asks again, going to sit at the table while she leans on the counter facing his shadowed figure.  
“Oh no your voices are the same” Gemini laughs “I can tell by what you say. Fred is more sarcastic and quicker with jokes. George is funny also but he’s better at picking up on things like if I was sad after a class he would pick up on it faster than Fred would. I don’t know I can just kinda tell usually” Gemini finishes with a shrug.  
“Interesting so who do you think I am?” he asks and Gemini can tell from his tone he’s smiling.  
“George for sure. Fred would have tried to sneak up and scare me or something” Gemini answers with a laugh.  
George laughs but in a surprised way Gemini notes “what wrong?” Gemini questions him.  
“I'm just surprised. Most people see were identical and don’t look any further to try and see whose who” George finishes.  
Gemini can't say this surprised her she could tell they enjoyed it when she figured out who was who and getting called by their names separately not being identified as the same person. “I don’t know Georgie. I think sometimes people don’t want to look for differences between you two when they can use the excuse you’re identical. Which is mean because if there was just one of you, they would know your name” Gemini finishes with a frown.  
George nods, seeming satisfied after a beat of silence George states “I think I would rather people mix me up with Fred than have to live without him” George smiles.  
Gemini smiles back and says “I'm glad you both sat with me on the train”  
George replies “I am too.” The pair smile at each other again before Gemini puts her cup in the sink and moves to go back upstairs but pauses.  
“Goodnight George,” she says and moves to go up the stairs.  
“Goodnight Gem” he calls. 

The remainder of Gemini’s first year is uneventful; she excels in her classes and continues to make friends in her classes. She remains close to the twins. She would even say they are each other’s best friends. She’s learning to trust them and they are learning to understand her better. Gemini had thought she was good at expressing how she feels. Turns out being vulnerable requires trust, something she does not do easily. Gemini is learning to trust the twins more and the twins are learning to understand how to interpret what she says is her trying to express how she feels. As the year came to a close the trio promised to write to each other over the summer and Gemini would join them at the burrow to return to school with them in the fall. She was excited to see her father and catch him up on her new friends and her new life. They met at the train platform Gemini running up to her father who caught her effortlessly.  
“I’ve missed you,” she tells him.  
Her father smiles softly “I missed you more darling” she pulls back to look at him and he kisses her forehead. He settles her back on the ground and goes to grab her trunk from the train.  
Gemini says goodbye to the twins and waves to Charlie and Percy. While she is saying goodbye to Fred and George she notices Mrs.Weasley hugging her father and whispering to each other. Gemini juts her chin out in their direction, the twins turn to look behind them.  
“I told you they knew each other” Gemini whispers to them.  
“Mom hasn’t mentioned him before until we wrote her inviting you home for Christmas and even then she never said anything about your father” George whispers back.  
Fred nodded and added, “we will question her this summer and see what we can get.”  
Gemini smiled and said, “My father won’t say anything about what happened before I was born. I'll try but I’ll probably have better luck researching in the library next year.”  
The trio nods and George states “Ok sounds like a plan. We’ll write to compare notes when we know something.”  
With one last hug the trio parts ways with their respective families, already waiting for fall when the trouble trio would be reunited.


	3. Year Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Sorcerers Stone, Gemini's second year, the twins third.

The summer passes quickly and before long Gemini finds herself back at the burrow reunited with the twins. She was excited for this year and less nervous since she was already sorted and had made friends. She and her father said goodbye before he apparated the two of them to the burrow. Gemini sought comfort from her father in the form of reassurance that she would be able to handle an advanced transfiguration class with professor McGonagall this year. She would be in a class with third years when she was still a second year. Her father, always a comforting presence, told her McGonagall wouldn’t have put her in the class if the professor didn’t think she could handle it.   
With a final hug, they walked toward the burrow where Mrs.Weasley opened the door calling for the twins. Mrs.Weasley pulled Gemini in for a hug and welcomed her back and then engulfed her father in one as well causing Gemini to laugh. She heard twin pairs of feet running down the stairs and turned to see her best friends that she had been conspiring with over the summer. She ran in the middle of them for a hug, one they both gladly returned.   
They begin speaking at the same time something she's noticed they do when they're excited.   
“Dads here we were gonna see if they recognized each other” Gemini nods her approval of the plan. Fred runs out through the backdoor to the shed where Gemini presumed their father was.   
She smiles up at George “You learn anything new since our last letter?” she questions.   
George shakes his head “we barely got anything all summer mom is not going to tell us anything until we actually have specific things to ask. Dad though, he slips up, Freds pretty good at getting him to say things” he answers.   
Fred comes back in with his father following behind him “ah Remus good to see the boys said you were here” Mr.Weasley greets. The fathers shake hands and begin speaking about ministry business.   
The trio rolls their eyes “we're gonna have to do something they’re not just gonna divulge secrets they’ve kept from us our whole lives just cause they see an old friend” Gemini states.  
“Well, what do u suggest,” Fred asks “hey why won’t you tell us how you know each other? Also, what's the secret no one will tell us about that we're not even supposed to know about?” Fred suggests dripping with sarcasm.   
Gemini shoots him an unimpressed look while George suppresses a laugh into his hand.   
Gemini’s eyes widen making the twins straighten.   
She has an idea. “Hey Dad how do you know the Weasleys?” she asks innocently.   
The twins nod with interest to back up Gemini’s question. “Ya mom, dad you never said how you knew Mr.Lupin” Fred adds with a smile.   
The trio’s parents see through the question instantly. Except like Gemini planned the question is a trap. If they refuse to answer it, it proves they’re hiding something or they tell the trio how they met and what they were hiding. Mr.Weasley looks to Mrs.Weasley who is frowning at the twins like they made Gemini ask. While Remus is observing Gemini like he’s trying to figure out her game. 

The trio stands across from them, the twins standing slightly behind Gemini imitating a questioning look with their face. While Gemini significantly shorter than the twins stands in front with her arms clasped behind her back, smiling softly. They are the picture of the innocent. Except, the question that lingers in the air is anything but innocent.   
Remus is the one who reacts first “we met at Hogwart like you three” he states. Mrs.Weasley nods approvingly at the answer.   
“Well yes but how? Did you meet in your first year? I thought you were younger than the Weasleys, Father?” Gemini pushes the twins once again nodding like Gemini had asked the utmost fascinating question.   
Mrs.Weasley takes this one “I don’t remember what year Arthur and I were but we met your father in a club” she says with an air of finality.   
The twins always ones to push alternate questions, “What club?” “Is it still around?” “Maybe we’ll join.”   
All the air it seems is sucked out of the room “no” all three parents respond in unison.   
Surprise etches itself onto the faces of the trio. “No” Remus started “the club is not around anymore,” he says in the tone Gemini knows means to drop the subject.   
“Oh that’s too bad we would have liked to join it if you all were in it,” Fred says uncertainly, shooting a confused look to his other two assailants.   
Mrs.Weasley is shaking her head before he’s finished the sentence “no you three will not be joining it, hopefully, there will never be a need for it again, don’t go poking into this like you three do. Leave it at this” she finished fixing each of them with a look.   
“Gemini” Remus calls to her, he beckons her over and they make their way outside the walls of the burrow away from the rest of the listeners. “Gemini promise me you won’t go looking into this ok? No good will come of it. I know you have questions. I don’t think you’re prepared to face the answers yet” he finishes watching her face. As she goes to glance at her shoes he nudges her chin up to look at him waiting for her to speak.   
“Why is everything a secret? I don’t even know what you’re hiding from me I don’t even know what to look for” she states.   
“We both know that’s not true you and the twins have been snooping this summer” he replies when she looks up shocked he gives her a smile “oh yes darling I get mail to, and Molly told me all about the fishing expeditions the twins have been up to trying to see what they get out of her.”   
Gemini stares at him dumbfounded they have been caught.   
Remus gives her a pat on the shoulder. “The plan was well thought out. Using the twins to see what they could pull out of Molly, very clever. But darling, this is where it stops ok?” He looks at her expectedly.  
She sighs “ok father.”   
He smiles at her before stating “I don’t believe you in the slightest.”   
She looks up to him, stunned “what?”   
He remains smiling softly and peers down at her “you have the same spirit of someone I knew a long time ago. He wouldn’t let this go. I know you won’t either” he says.   
She gazes at her father before replying. “Professor McGonagall said something similar to me last year. I wonder if it was the same person.”   
“What did she say?” Remus inquires his interest peaked.   
“After I told her I was spending Christmas with the Weasleys. She said I reminded her of a boy she knew who hated spending Christmas at home and would do everything to avoid it. Until one of his friends practically dragged him to his house for Christmas. She said that she heard one of the boys betrayed the other and cost them both their lives but she wasn’t sure she believed it. I thought you to be the lonely boy but you’re still here so I suppose it wasn’t you. A betrayal that cost them both their lives must have been important.” Gemini finishes looking to look up at her father.   
Her father gazes straight ahead but not looking at anything. When he finally speaks it's slowly, seemingly trying to craft his sentence carefully, knowing any crumb of information he lets slip will have Gemini and the twins discussing for days.   
“You are correct in assuming I’m, not the lonely boy as I am standing here to tell you so. The boy you remind her of is the same one I was referring to; he has gone before you could meet him.”   
She waits patiently for more but it seems that’s all her father is willing to share.   
“Oh,” she says “I would have liked to meet him if I really remind people that much of him. I'm sure we would have gotten along well” she finishes with a smile.   
Her father turns to hug her “he would have loved you.”   
Gemini smiles into her father’s chest not fully grasping what her father has said but glad she seemed to make him happier.   
“Come on” her father begins walking back toward the house. “You’ll have to go soon”. Gemini follows behind him already planning on how to tell the twins what she learned.

After her father leaves and the trio makes it on the train they offer Ron a seat in their compartment but he insists he’ll be ok finding a place on his own. Gemini begins filling the twins in on what she learned. Once she's finished the twins explode into questions “who is he!?” Fred exclaims.   
“Who?” Gemini responds.   
“The man you remind everyone of?” George follows up.   
“No idea. No one ever gives me a name. The only thing I know is he died because he betrayed his friends somehow but that’s it” Gemini responds with a sign.   
“Well that's not a lot to go on,” George says.  
“That’s literally nothing to go on” Fred responds.   
“So all we know is a guy similar to you betrayed his friends and they all died as a result of it. No names?” George rationalizes.  
Gemini shakes her head before saying “no nothing I don’t even know what they looked like they must be close in age to our parents though if they knew him.”   
The trio pauses before George speaks again “looks like we have a lot of snooping to do” he finishes with a smile that the other two in the trio return.

The trouble trios second and third years respectively go mostly uneventful. Gemini joins the twins on the Quidditch pitch as a chaser while the twins were beaters. The twin’s younger brother joins their house. As well as Harry Potter even Gemini knew his story. Voldemort killed his parents and he somehow managed to survive and Voldemort vanished. Her father kept her mostly removed from the magic community growing up but rumors of Harry’s arrival began swirling the moment he arrived. He’s a kind boy with a knack for trouble it seems. A gifted quidditch player, he replaced Charlie as seeker. As a first-year Oliver liked to remind everyone. Gryffindor had the youngest Seeker in a century. Harry and Gemini got to know each other through quidditch since they were the only two who were new to the team.   
Gryffindor managed to swing the house cup with a suspicious amount of last-minute points from Dumbledore. Another Christmas spent at the burrow this time her father came with her. After much convincing, they spent the day with the Weasleys. Both of them being gifted a sweater with their respective letters on it. Much to Gemini's delight her father blushed and said a quiet “thank you, Molly.”   
The hunt for this mysterious man was rather unsuccessful professors who had spoken openly about her father’s trouble-making days as a youth seemed to come to a sudden halt. Almost as if someone had warned them a certain trio would come questioning. Gemini had discussed possibly enlisting the help of a bright first year Hermoine after she became a close friend of Ron and Harry’s. After hearing Ron’s story of why those extra points were awarded the troubled trio was sure the new trio of first-years could be helpful. It just became a question of if they could trust them.   
After her father’s warning, Gemini was hesitant to include anyone else in their inquiries. What if this man who betrayed his friends was awful. Gemini wasn’t sure she wanted to be linked to him. Next year the trio said they would include their younger friends in their ongoing investigation.


	4. Year Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini's third year takes place during The Chamber of Secrets.

For Gemini year three began the same as every other year. She said goodbye to her father who once again asked her to keep to herself and stop asking questions. A statement her father knew to be meaningless but eased his worry slightly knowing Gemini wouldn’t outright disregard his warning. Gemini has confronted him over the summer asking if he had told her teachers to stop telling her stories. Her father admitted he had written Dumbledore asking for him to inform the other professors to keep stories of his adventures as a youth to a minimum. Gemini had questioned if that was all he said but her father would not budge on the subject. Having written to the twins several times over the summer they too were having no better luck getting any new information from their parents.  
At the end of last year, they had said they would include the younger trio on their suspicions about this mysterious man. Gemini had also written Hermoine several times over the summer and had kindled a nice friendship, both of them hoping to find solace in each other since their other close friends were both boys. Gemini trusted her and that was something the twins did not take lightly so they trusted her as well. Ron of course was no brainer. He was a Weasley he was in immediately. The twins had kept him up to date over the summer. Much to their mother's dismay, having a third sibling join in the questioning. Harry was hard to say Gemini would say she was friends with him when they were at school together but she had written to him several times and he had never replied. She knew logically he lived with some nasty muggle relatives so they might be withholding letters from him but she was still hurt from his lack of response.  
Upon arriving at the burrow she informed the twins of his lack of response and they informed her that Ron was also having trouble getting a response from him as well. The twins had even written a few times to see if they could elicit a response but they received nothing. 

This is how they came to the conclusion they would go get Harry themselves because something must be wrong for all of them to receive no response. So Gemini's first night at the burrow they put the plan into action. The twins would use their parents' flying car to fly to Harry’s and get him; they planned to leave in the middle of the night so they would be safe under darkness and no muggles would see them. The original plan was Gemini was supposed to go with them and Ron be the lookout at the burrow in case someone woke up to find them missing. However, Ron is a terrible liar so Gemini reluctantly said she would stay.  
They all planned to go to sleep like usual and then George would wake everyone up when it was time. So Gemini retired to Ginny’s room where she stayed when she visited and went to bed while the twins and Ron went to their respective rooms. Close to midnight, Gemini awoke to George crouching down to wake her trying not to startle her.  
“Time to go. You ready?” he whispered he stood and backed toward the door while Gemini grabbed her shoes.  
As the pair was leaving Ginny rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow and looked at them sleepily. “Where are going Gem?” she asked.  
“Just going to get water. I’ll be right back, go back to sleep,” Gemini told her quietly.  
Ginny seemed satisfied until she realized one of her brothers was in the room as well. “George?” she asked quietly.  
“Hey Gin go back to sleep,” he said softly. Ginny stared at the two of them before a smirk ghosted her face. “I won’t tell mom” she stated and rolled over seemingly going back to sleep.  
Gemini and George stood frozen at the implication of her words both silently thanking the darkness of the room for hiding the blush that was creeping across their faces.  
“Let’s go,” Gemini whispered, not making eye contact.  
“Right” answered George after clearing his throat softly.  
Creeping down the stairs quietly a thought occurred to George.  
“Hey Gem?”  
Gemini hummed in response.  
George continued “How did ginny know it was me? It was dark and she’s not nearly as good at distinguishing our voices as you” he questioned.  
Gemini turned her face away from him and responded after a beat of silence as they continued to slink down the stairs.  
“I have no idea, maybe she guessed 50/50 shot right?” She supplied with a shrug still refusing to make eye contact with him.  
“Ya, I guess” he answered unconvinced.  
The pair made it to the first floor where Fred and Ron were waiting.  
“What took so long? We gotta go” Fred exclaimed in a loud whisper. The three brothers began walking to the door as Gemini settled onto the couch preparing a long night of waiting for someone to come downstairs and ask where the three missing boys were.  
“Sorry, Ginny woke up we had to wait until she went back to sleep” She heard George say as they left the house and began walking to the car outside. 

Gemini trusted the twins. She could safely say that now. So when the sun started to peek over the horizon and the brothers had yet to return she began to worry a little. Gemini was tired, her eyes were slipping shut and she was silently begging them to hurry up so she could go back to bed before the rest of the house woke up. Tragically she began hearing someone moving upstairs and she knew Mrs. Weasley was the only one to be getting up this early.  
Gemini made a cup of tea and returned to her position on the couch hoping to look less suspicious for being up so early. Mrs.Weasley came downstairs and began making breakfast and making light conversation with her. Things like what classes she would be taking this year and had she started thinking about her OWLs yet all easy questions.  
That was until she slipped in a question regarding the absence of Ron and the twins. It had been so effortless Gemini almost answered it, until she processed the question and startled looking up at Mrs.Weasley, who was waiting expectantly.  
Mrs.Weasley came to sit on the opposite end of the couch from her. “I’m assuming they left you as the lookout yes?” she inquired.  
Gemini just stared at her. “Gem I raised the twins you think I don’t check their beds every morning. With all the questioning I’ve put up with the last few summers I’ve mastered the nonchalant questions don’t you think? Ron though, I did not suspect what do they have on him?” she inquired.  
Gemini sighed, realizing there was no point. “I'm sorry they went to get Harry. No one received any letters from him all summer. Ron was worried and so was I so we came up with a plan. It was my idea. I was supposed to go but I’m a better liar than Ron so I stayed but we underestimated you” Gemini finished with a small smile.  
Mrs.Weasley smiled softly “You’re good for them, you know, at least they thought of a lookout this time. No worries dear, what did they take? The brooms?” she asked.  
“The car” Gemini supplied.  
“The car, good choice, much faster. When did they leave?” she questioned.  
“Close to midnight. It really was my idea Mrs.Weasley. I was worried about Harry” Gemini tried.  
Mrs.Weasley patted her knee and stated “Between you and the twins I don’t think I’ll ever know whose idea it actually was. Close as thieves you lot. As long as everyone comes back dear, it's nothing to worry about. They won’t know that of course, I’ll give them a nice performance. That’ll teach them to leave in the middle of the night, no note.”  
She stood to return to the kitchen and turned back to Gemini. “Rest until they come back, dear. You look exhausted” she said with a smile.  
Gemini laughed softly and layed down on the couch falling asleep almost instantly. 

She was woken up to Mrs.Weasley shouting at the three Weasley brothers. She did notice another with brunette hair, behind them, ‘Harry!’ her brain supplied. She turned her attention back to Mrs.Weasley, yelling at the cowering Weasley brothers.  
“No note! Nothing! Beds empty! Car gone! And you three left poor Gemini to stay awake the whole night!”  
Gemini bit back a laugh knowing there was no malice behind her words, just worry. Upon the mention of Gemini’s name, Harry turned to her and rushed to hug her as she was standing from the couch.  
“Harry! Good to see you’re alive. A little stingy with the parchment this summer huh?” She said with a laugh into the embrace.  
“I'm sorry. I didn’t get any of your letters. From anyone” he states.  
Gemini pauses to look at him and he glances around the room before whispering an “I’ll tell you later.” She hums a satisfied response.  
Mrs.Weasley finished chewing out her sons turns to Harry and Gemini “Well dears time for breakfast, welcome back Harry” she states with one last glare at her sons and she moves into the kitchen.  
Gemini goes to help her in the kitchen. Subsequently passing the twins. “What took so long?” she whispers shouts at them.  
“Harry’s uncle put bloody bars on his window!” Fred starts.  
“When we finally got him out his uncle tries to tug him back!” George continues  
“and he falls out the bloody window!” Fred finishes.  
Gemini stared in shock “you killed his uncle!?” she shouts more then whispers at them. Resulting in the four boys shushing her.  
“No he was fine, fell in some plant, it cushioned his fall,” George says.  
“More like he cushioned his own fall,” Fred says with a laugh, Ron and Harry join in laughing quietly.  
Gemini smacks his arm as George stares unimpressed but a small smirk graces his face briefly.

The Weasleys along with Harry and Gemini travel to Diagon Alley for school supplies. They meet up with Hermoine briefly while they join their perspective trios. Before they can separate, Hermoine gives her a hug and whispers that she has some information she's found regarding the man Gemini wrote to her about. They plan to meet in the library once they are back at school to discuss it in more detail. Gemini informs the twins and they voice their approval of the plan. 

Upon arriving back at school Ginny is sorted into Gryffindor marking the final Weasley for this generation. Harry and Ron fly the flying car into the whomping willow. Harry explains that a house-elf stole his letters over the summer and suspects him to be behind trapping both Ron and Harry on the platform. Resulting in them using the flying car to try and get to school. Gemini meets with Hermione as planned in the library. The girls find a relatively empty section. It's pretty empty there’s not much to study for yet. Hermione of course would disagree. They settle into a table, sitting next to each other and Hermoine takes a large book out of her bag. Gemini looks at her quizzingly.  
Hermoine explains “I haven’t found a name yet. I only found a reference to a club that existed between the years of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and your father and it hasn't been mentioned since.”  
“What is the club name?” Gemini inquired, her interest peaked.  
“The DADA is how it's written here it stands for-”  
Both Hermoine and Gemini say the name “Defense Against the Dark Arts.”  
Gemini continues “why would they have a club for that? It's a class.”  
Hermione supplies “The club seems to have existed during the beginning of the Wizarding War, maybe it was some way for students to learn how to protect themselves.”  
The girls ponder this Gemini breaks the silence “how did you even find this?”  
Hermoine blushes and responds “I was looking into clubs at Hogwarts because like you mentioned in your letters, that was basically all there was to go on, and in Hogwarts a History it had all the past club names. So I guessed on the years and figured it out.”  
Gemini stared at her before breaking into a smile. “Hermoine you're a genius! Now we have a club name and years the club was active. We know the Weasleys parents were in it, as well as my father and the two boys who died” she stated excitedly.  
“I'll keep looking but there really is not much to go on,” Hermoine said.  
“I know but now we have a name to ask about. It’s more than we've gotten in two years really” Gemini replied.  
“So Fred and George know then? Who else?” Hermoine asked.  
“You, Harry, Ron, and the twins. I’m pretty sure our parents know we're looking into it but at this point, I don't even know what we're looking at. Other than a club during the war that led to a betrayal” Gemini stated “Thank you for helping me with this. I appreciate it. The twins are good at asking questions, not so much the research aspect” Gemini stated with a laugh as Hermoine giggled.  
The girls made their way back to the common room where Hermoine went to find Ron and Harry. Gemini went to find the twins to inform them of the news.

Between advanced classes and quidditch Gemini was having a hard time remembering to eat, let alone research. Resulting in research being put on pause for now. Weird instances started happening around the castle. Ms.Norris, Filch's cat, got petrified which at first the trio considered funny since the cat always seemed to get them in trouble. The message on the wall did not scare the trio as they figured someone was just playing a prank. The three of them were impressed. Then people started getting petrified and Gemini started taking it a little more seriously. She started to question that maybe the red paint actually was blood and a creature was loose in the castle petrifying people.  
The twins told her she was being ridiculous. She did notice though she never walked anywhere alone anymore. It seemed a twin always happened to be in the area when one of her classes ended. She knew they were getting nervous also but if walking her to class helped ease their nerves, she wasn't going to object.  
Hermoine had been keeping her updated that Harry could talk to snakes; she had heard the rumors about what had happened while he was dueling with Draco but was still surprised to hear an account from her friend. The Two girls confided in each other. Hermoine feared the creature since it seemed to be targeting muggle-borns and she herself was one. This pattern worried Gemini. The two of them decided that they would research the creature together, combine their efforts. The two spent nights in the library trying to figure out what it could be that was petrifying people and why Harry seemed to be the only one who could hear it.  
She had told the twins she would meet up with them later. To which George responded with his typical ‘see you in two minutes’ phrase they said too often to each other. It became an inside joke of sorts. Fred just rolled his eyes leading the pair away.  
It was an especially late night when her and Hermoine were told to go back to their dormitory. The librarian had been making an exception letting them stay later than others since they were actually working. The librarian turned to walk back to her place at the front, saying the girls had 5 minutes when Hermoine grabbed Gemini’s hand as she began to pack up.  
“It's a basilisk!” Hermoine exclaimed.  
“What?” Gemini stared at her.  
“The creature petrifying people is a basilisk,” Hermoine said again.  
“I thought people died when they looked at a basilisk?” Gemini questioned.  
“They do!” Hermoine stated. “No one died because they all saw the creature through something, think about Ms.Norris saw it through water, Colin threw his camera, it all makes sense!”  
Gemini smiled at her “oh my god! You figured it out! We have to go tell the boys.”  
The girls hurried to pack up saying goodbye to the librarian but Gemini pulled them to a stop.  
“Wait, we can’t just walk back to our dorm. What if we see it? We’ll die” Gemini explained.  
Hermoine nodded. The girls began going through their bags. Hermoine pulled out a small mirror.  
“Perfect, are you sure you want to hold it? I can do it,” the older girl offered.  
Hermoine shook her head “no I’ll do it. If one of us gets petrified the other knows what it is and can tell the boys and go from there.”  
Gemini unconvinced adds “well we both can't look at the mirror then. If it shows up we'll both see it and freeze.”  
Hermoine ponders this then states “we’ll take turns. Each hallway we’ll switch who looks and the other person will hold on with their eyes closed ok?”  
Gemini nods and the girls begin the slow walk back to their dormitory. Each time they come across a corner the girl looking at the mirror shudders a breath then peers around the corner. 

They were close only had one stairway left when Gemini switched to close her eyes, tapping Hermoine to let her know to open hers. When she went to look around the corner she let out a startled gasp then nothing. Gemini felt her body go stiff and felt her friend go cold. She could hear it hissing know she realized it was coming this way. Gemini held her breath and kept her eyes shut. She could sense it go by but still waited until she was sure she couldn't hear it anymore.  
She was holding on to her petrified friend with everything she had when she heard footsteps. Gemini didn't dare move, she heard hushed whispering and began to recognize professor McGonagall's worried whispers. The twins' influence on her became evident to her when she decided to not move yet and see if the professor would divulge anything while she believed Gemini to be petrified. It was hard for her to make out as the professors seemed to be sending someone to get madame Pomfrey and the headmaster. 

She came closer to see if she identified the student and Gemini could hear her clearly now.  
“Oh dear Ms.Granger and Ms.Lupin, not a muggle-born. Oh my.”  
Her muttering stopped Gemini cracking her eyes just slightly, ready to give up the act when she noticed the professor had directed the conversation toward a Patronus of a cat.  
“Find Remus. Tell him it got Gemini, she’s alive.”  
The cat disappeared down the hall and the professor turned back to the girls noticing Gemini had cracked her eyes. McGonagall raised her hand to her chest, shocked.  
Gemini spoke first, smaller than she had felt in years “is it gone?”  
The professor nodded, reaching to pull Gemini off of her petrified friend.  
“Yes, dear girl. Come away from her. Madame Pomfrey will take care of her.'' McGonagall separated the girls.  
Gemini collapsed to the floor and brought her hand to cover her mouth, the shock setting in. The professor followed her crouching in front of her.  
“It went right by me” Gemini started looking toward her professor who nodded.  
“I heard it. I had only just looked down. I felt her go stiff. I knew what had happened. It went right by me. I could hear it” Gemini expressed urgently. She subconsciously realized she was panicking. Professor McGonagall was nodding with her, holding Gemini’s free wrist. 

Madame Pomfrey and the headmaster appeared around the corner at the same time. Madame Pomfrey looked toward Hermoine and signed knowing she could do nothing for her here. She turned her attention toward Gemini, startled to see her moving.  
“She survived?” She questioned the professor.  
McGonagall shook her head and repeated what Gemini had told her. “She had just looked down when it happened. Smart girl kept her eyes closed until I got here” Mcgonagall squeezed Gemini’s wrist and allowed Madame Pomfrey to take her place.  
The professor walked toward Dumbledore, who was taking in the scene.  
“I assume you notified her father?” the headmaster asked.  
McGonagall nodded “all I told him was she was alive. I did not say she was awake” she informed him.  
“I see.” I will return to my office and bring him to the infirmary I assume he’ll be here shortly. Dumbledore turned to leave and Mcgonagall returned her focus to Gemini who was now reclining against the wall, seeming to be asleep.  
McGonagall turned toward a hovering Pomfrey, who answered the questioning look by stating “sleeping drought, the poor thing was working herself into a panic. She’ll wake up in an hour or so, once her father is here.”  
With a flick of her wand, Madame Pomfrey had both girls levitating towards the infirmary. McGonagall turned to follow Dumbledore to his office when Pomfry called after her.  
“Don't inform the Weasley boys or Potter until the morning otherwise I’ll have all of them in the infirmary all night” she said with a small smile.  
McGonagall smiled, promising to wait to tell them in the morning. 

When Professor McGonagall arrived at the headmaster's office a disheveled Remus Lupin paced Dumbledore's office.  
“Minerva,” Dumbledore greeted.  
“They have been moved to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey is with them both now.” McGonagall answered him knowing what he would ask.  
Dumbledore nods.  
“Both of them?” Remus questioned.  
“Yes,” McGonagall answered. “It appears Ms.Lupin and Ms.Granger were walking back to their dormitory from the library when they were attacked. Hermione unfortunately is petrified. However, Gemini happened to be looking down when it happened and managed to keep her eyes closed until I arrived” McGonagall finishes.  
Remus nods “can I see her? is she alright?” He questions.  
They turn to Dumbledore who nods and moves to get up “I would like to question Ms.lupin as well once she wakes up I will join you”  
Remus turns “wakes up? I thought she was alright!” he exclaims.  
McGonagall explains “she is alright. She was panicking after it happened and Pomfry gave her a sleeping draught to transport her to the infirmary. She should be waking up soon.”  
The Professor led the two men to the infirmary where Gemini was sitting cross-legged on her bed while Madame Pomfrey spoke to her.  
“Gemini” McGonagall called out to announce their presence.  
Gemini looked up and noticed her father’s presence immediately; he walked past the professor and sat on the end of her bed to hug her. She gripped his sweater with shaking hands and focused on breathing.  
“You’re alright ok. You’re safe” her father calmed her.  
Dumbledore asked, “can u tell us what happened?” Gemini nodded and told them what she had told Professor McGonagall already.  
“We were coming back from the library and I had looked down into my bag. Just for a second. I was holding onto Hermione and I felt her go stiff. I heard the hissing and kept my eyes closed until I was sure it was gone. Then Professor McGonagall was there” Gemini finishes looking at her hands. “Is Hermoine going to be alright?” she asks.  
“Madame Pomfrey is doing her best,” Dumbledore answers with a small smile. He turns to leave and then turns back to face Gemini. “How did you know to keep your eyes closed?” Dumbledore asks.  
“I don't know.” Gemini knows she is lying but had only talked with Hermoine about telling their friends. Not the headmaster of the school and her head of house. Her father would have her head if he found out she was researching a dangerous creature by herself. “I just figured I shouldn’t move and it would keep going and it did” she finishes lamely with a shrug. “Do Fred and George know what happened?” she asked. “They will get worried if I'm not there in the morning,” Gemini elaborated.  
Professor McGonagall smiled lightly “I will bring them here in the morning myself” she reassured. “You're lucky to have such loyal friends,” she says.  
Gemini smiles, as does her father.

The professors exchanged looks and wished her a goodnight. Gemini nodded before turning to her father. “I’m sorry we really tried to be careful it came out of nowhere” she started.  
Remus smiled softly at her “I'm glad you're ok, but try not to get hurt in the middle of the night again ok? You scared me” he tells her leaning forward to kiss the top of her head.  
As he moves to stand, Gemini moves to lay down and replies “oh yes next time I’ll try to get petrified around noon. Much more accommodating” she says with a smile.  
Remus looked at her with a sign but Gemini could tell he was suppressing a grin. Her father remained with her until she fell asleep and then returned home. Satisfied after seeing his daughter was alright.

Gemini awoke to the twins whispering to each other above her.  
“About time you two got here. McGonagall told you what happened then?” Gemini begins, startling the twins. She sits up in a cross-legged position.  
“Ya, she came and got us this morning. The same with Harry and Ron for Hermoine.” Fred says with a gesture towards Hemoine’s bed, that had been previously curtained off.  
Gemini stared at her friend, frozen exactly how she had been in the hallway. Her two boys sitting beside her, Gemini suddenly felt guilty. Hermoine was younger, Gemini should have insisted she hold the mirror.  
“Stop it,” George says. Gemini looks at him as he sits on the side of her bed. While Fred moves around to take a place on the opposite side. “You're blaming yourself, I can tell. McGonagall told us what happened you looked down by chance, it wasn't your fault” George elaborates.  
Gemini looks down at her hands. “It wasn't by chance that I looked down,” she says. After a breath she looks up at both of them, both of their faces confused, and continues. “We had figured out what it was. The creature that's petrifying people. We were coming back to the common room to tell you. But we knew we both couldn't look cause then we would both freeze and no one would know. We took turns looking at her mirror. I had just switched with her when it happened. I felt her gasp, she was scared George, I felt her freeze” she pauses.  
Reading both their faces Freds seems concerned while George's face is more open. ‘He's worried’ Gemini realized.  
“The creature went right by me. I heard it go by. I just stood there with my eyes closed until the professor showed up” she finished.  
“There was nothing you could have done at that point love, she had been petrified keeping your eyes closed saved you” George explains with a small smile  
“And since you’re not petrified you can tell us what the creature is” Fred adds with a soft smile that Gemini returns. ‘Always one for a joke’ she thinks.  
“Get Harry and Ron,” Gemini says.  
Fred turns to yell out to the other two boys earning a reprimanding “Mr.Weasley! Do not yell in the infirmary!” from Madame Pomfrey. Fred sends her a grin that Madame Pomfrey huffs at and walks further away from the trio. The two younger boys begin making their way over to Gemini's bed.  
“I’m glad you're not petrified” George adds quietly  
Gemini smiles softly at him and takes his hand and squeezes it briefly before turning to the approaching younger boys.  
“We figured out what the creature was. That's why we were so late in coming back from the library” Gemini states.  
The younger boys exchange glances.  
Gemini continued “It's a basilisk that's freezing people. Since no one has looked at it directly in the eye, no one has died” she states. “No one died because they all saw the creature through something, Ms.Norris saw it through the water, and Colin saw it through his camera” Gemini finishes with Hemiones explanation. “I’m sorry about Hermoine,” she adds.  
Harry comes closer. “It wasn’t your fault” he states “and now we know what the creature is” he finishes with a small smile.  
“I’m assuming you have more information than I do” Gemini inquiries toward Harry and Ron who look at each other. Then Harry turns back to Gemini trying to find something to say. Gemini speaks first. “You don’t have to tell us. Just be careful. Both of you.” she says with a smile. Harry smiles back at her and leans forward for a quick embrace.  
“Ron, whatever you're doing, be careful,” George says seriously.  
“Ya Ron, Mom will kill the three of us if we get a younger sibling killed” Fred added humorously.  
Gemini laughs at their antics. She gives Harry one last squeeze and whispers “good luck” and the two younger boys leave.  
“Alright, are you ready to bust out of here? Classes are gonna start soon and we know how you are with punctuality” Fred stands up and declares.  
Gemini moves to stand. George assists her and the trio is ready to leave.  
“Thank you Madam Pomfrey! Have a nice day!” Gemini calls over her shoulder as they leave the infirmary.  
“Ms.Lupin you have not been cleared to leave!” Madame Pomfrey exclaims to the trio who is now running down the hallway laughing loudly. “Why do I even bother with those three. Just like her father that one. No regard for her health” Madame Pomfrey mutters to herself returning to care for her remaining patients. 

Unfortunately, the situation at Hogwarts only got worse. Gemini is woken up in the middle of the night by Professor McGonagall.  
“Come on dear put your shoes on” she whispers to her.  
Gemini put her shoes on quickly. Grabbing the robe McGonagall hands her. There leaving the room while Gemini is struggling to put her arms through her robe.  
“What happened? Where are we going?” Gemini whispers as they descend the stairs toward the common room. To her surprise, the twins and Percy are already waiting in the common room also in their pajamas. “Professor?” Gemini asks again.  
“We're going to the headmaster's office. He will explain once we get there” McGonagall finally answers as she leads the students out of the portrait hole.  
Three voices whisper “What did you do?” “Who did it?” “What happened?” Gemini and the twins whisper urgently to each other. All of them stare at each other realizing none of them seemed to know what was going on. Percy rolls his eyes and moves to follow their head of house.  
The trio followed McGonagall through the castle toward the headmaster's office. Upon their arrival they noticed Harry, and Ron were already there. The trio exchanged glances with the younger boys. The younger ones seemed to know something the older trio did not.  
“Your younger counterparts here ran across something tonight, that you have a right to know about” Dumbledore informs them.  
“Sir” Gemini interrupts “if something happened, the twins were with me in the library until curfew it wasn’t us” she continues.  
“While that is very kind of you Ms.Lupin. A matter of pranks is not why we're here tonight” Dumbledore states. “It appears earlier this evening a student has been taken” he informs them.  
“Taken?” Fred asks.  
“Someone was killed?” George asks.  
Gemini scans the room while Dumbledore and professor McGonagall look worried. The professor glances toward the fire. ‘She's waiting for someone to arrive’ Gemini realizes. This leads Gemini to ponder the question ‘who's not here?’ Ron looks upset and Harry’s facial expression is unreadable. Hermoine is obviously still petrified. All the Weasleys are here except... “Where's Ginny?” Gemini asks suddenly. The room turns to look at her. “All the Weasleys are here except her. I’m assuming Harry was with Ron when they found whatever they found. Since they're not in pajamas. You pulled Fred, George, and Percy out of bed in the middle of the night.” She pauses to read Dumbledore's face whose expression seems blank except Gemini could almost guess he was impressed with her. Gemini continued her analyses of the situation. “It took Ginny. I’m assuming that's why McGonagall keeps looking to the fire. You've sent for their parents” Gemini concluded. The twins almost look impressed except for the fact their little sister is missing. Percy is nodding like he had all that figured out as well but let Gemini explain it. McGonagall gives her a small smile.  
Dumbledore affirms her musings “Yes Ms.Lupin, young Ginny Weasley has been taken and her parents have been notified. Ask your last question. I can see it's bothering you” he prompts.  
Gemini blushed slightly looking down and responded ”The only thing I can't figure out is why you woke me up?”  
Dumbledore smiles softly at her “It seems dear girl, your professor thought it best you be brought along knowing the other part of your trio would wake up half the castle trying to wake you up on their own.” The trio expresses small smiles between themselves.  
“Thank you sir” Gemini responds. She sends a smile toward her professor who sends a concerned smile back.

The Weasleys' parents arrive and Dumbledore informs them of what happened and what they are doing to get her back. Professor Lockhart also arrives as he is the primary leader of the search for Ginny, being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
“We're never finding her with that bloke leading the search” Fred leaned down to whisper to her. He was worried. They all were.  
Gemini sat next to Harry toward the back of the room, to give the family some space.  
“We know where it took her,” Harry whispers to her.  
Gemini turns to him shocked “what do you mean?” she questions.  
“Ron and I talked to Myrtle in the bathroom. We know where the chamber is hidden. We were going tonight but then we saw the message and got brought here” he informs her.  
Gemini nods minutely “you were just going to go into a chamber with a basilisk by yourself. You two really are useless without Hermione. You're going to get yourselves killed” she whispers to him urgently.  
“You can’t tell anyone Gem. I have to be the one to go. I think that's why I can hear it, it’s a snake. I’ll be safer than most people down there. Please trust me here” he begs her.  
Gemini signs “You are mental Harry Potter,” she says with a small laugh. Harry smiles at her. “Ok what do you need me to do?” she answers.  
“Help me get there tonight. I’m assuming we'll get escorted back to our room. Help me and Ron slip away” he informs her.  
Gemini is nodding and before she can reply, a crying Mrs.Weasley is approaching them. They stand to greet her. “Mrs. Weasley, I am so sorry this happened-” Gemini is cut off as she is pulled into a hug. She glances over Mrs.Weasley's shoulder to the twins who shrug, unhelpfully.  
“I’m glad I still have one of my girls,” she says, finally giving Gemini a watery smile. Gemini stunned smiles back reassuringly.  
“They’ll find her” Gemini tries to sound comforting. Mrs.Weasley smiled softly and patted her cheek before moving on to give Harry a hug.  
“Ok Gryffindors back to the bed!” Professor Lockhart stated at too loud a volume, for the hour it was. The twins stared at him unimpressed. Fred opened his mouth for a joke when Gemini elbowed him and gave a quick shake of her head. The twins looked at her questioningly.  
“Go with it” she whispered as a response and then gestured to Ron and Harry who were saying goodbye to Mrs.Weasley “they have a plan I’ll fill you in after. Just trust me” Gemini concluded.  
“Always have” both twins whispered back in sync. They smiled slightly at each other.

Walking back to the common room both Professor McGonagall and Professor Lockhart escorted them back. Gemini came up with a plan fast. It wasn’t good but it would work.  
“Hey, Harry? Ron?” Gemini began and the boys turned to look at her.  
“Yes?” they replied.  
“Where's your books?” she asked them pointedly.  
“We must have left them when we saw the sign about Ginny” Harry replied giving her a small smile, catching on to her plan.  
“Ahh professors Harry and Ron have left their books and they need them tomorrow for class. Would you like me to go back with the two boys to get their books?” Gemini stated apologetically.  
“Don’t worry girl, I can accompany these young boys to get their books. Books after all are what helped me on all my great adventures” Lockhart leads the boys away, his voice fading.  
Gemini grabs Harry's arm quickly and whispers “you're a second-year yes? Use a memory charm. You’ve learned about those right?”  
Harry nods in response squeezing her hand in thanks, and he turns to follow Ron and Lockhart down another hallway.  
Gemini turns back around to face Mcgonagall who is giving Lockharts receding silhouette an unimpressed look. They continue back to the common room and once McGonagall has opened the portrait she waits for all of them to go through. Gemini being last moves to go through the doorway when McGonagall says “I hope you know what you're doing Ms.Lupin.”  
Gemini stops and looks at her before replying “me too.” She disappears into the common room and McGonagall smiles as she seals the portrait.  
“She’s too much like her father” McGonagall mutters to herself as she retreats back to her room. 

Upon returning to the common room Percy announces he's going back to bed. The trio bids him goodnight and waits for him to disappear down the stairs. The twins round on Gemini.  
“What did Harry tell you in the headmaster's office?” George asked.  
“How did you know they needed to leave?” Fred asks at the same time. Fred turns to George. “What are you on about?” Fred asks him.  
“In the headmaster's office. Harry and her were talking” George informs Fred “I’m assuming he told you something. That's why you came up with that excuse to split up” George continues.  
Gemini will deny her cheeks heated up at the thought of George watching her. ‘So not the time’ she thought. “He told me he had figured out where the chamber was and that he and Ron were planning to go tonight until they saw the note about Ginny and they had to go to the headmaster's office. So he asked me to make up an excuse so he and Ron could slip away” Gemini said.  
“So we're just supposed to wait here while Ginny’s life depends on our little brother and Harry?” George asks incredulously.  
“For now yes. I trust Harry and so does Ron, they will figure it out” Gemini tried to comfort him.  
“What about Lockhart?” Fred asks “He went with them.”  
“Yes I wasn’t planning on both professors escorting us back but I figured Lockhart would volunteer to take them back” Gemini hesitated to tell them about the spell she told Harry to use. “What?” George asked.  
Gemini pinched her eyebrows together sending him a questioning look. He was too good at reading her. He knew she was hiding something. Fred stood watching their silent conversation with a smirk.  
Gemini chose to ignore Fred, choosing to answer George instead. “I told Harry to use a memory charm on Lockhart” she confessed.  
George and Fred exchange looks before turning to her with twin smiles. “Well, Gem looks like we have rubbed off on you,” Fred says with a laugh.  
“What did you think after three years of friendship we would throw you to the curb for telling Harry to use a memory charm?” George asked kindly, seeing Gemini’s worry.  
“On a teacher too. I'm so proud” Fred feigns tears and pretends to wipe his eyes.  
Gemini laughs at his antics “ok alright, enough” she tells him with a laugh “so we're good?”  
“We’re good Gem” the twins answer at the same time.

Ginny Weasley is recovered from the chamber and Lockhart loses his memory. It seems Ron's memory charm was stronger than he thought. Once the petrified patients begin waking up, Gemini tells the twins to go to the feast without her. The twins were hesitant to leave her.  
“I’ll be there in two minutes. I just need to do something first” she tells them, pushing them toward the great hall. “Go” she laughs.  
“Alright women, alright, we're going.” Fred turns to go but before he can he inquires “why’s it always two minutes with you two? I don't get it”  
She and George exchange a look. Gemini shrugs “I don't know it just kinda stuck Georgie?” she asks him.  
“Two minutes is probably the longest I could survive without you,” he says with a smile.  
Gemini smiles up at him with a small laugh bubbling out of her.  
“Alright then keep your secrets,” Fred says thinking the pair is joking. He turns to go pulling George along with him. Gemini smiles at her friend's disappearing forms and moves to the infirmary.

She arrives to see Harry preparing to leave.  
“Harry!” Gemini exclaims, earning a reprimanding shoosh from Madame Pomfrey. Harry looks up from where he was tying his shoes on the bed. The two embrace each other and Gemini pulls back to look at him. She's only a little taller than him now.  
“So you did it then?” she inquires.  
Harry recounts his adventure into the chamber. Gemini grabs his arm to look at it, once he mentions the fang stabbing him.  
“It’s a good thing that Faux seemed to like you, Harry, you could have died” Gemini informs him.  
“Story of my life huh?” Harry replies humorously.  
Gemini giggles despite herself “I’m glad you're alright though Harry.”  
Harry smiles at the older girl “thanks for your help, Ron and I never would have been able to get away without you” he tells her.  
“You would have figured it out,” she tells him.  
“Not until it would have been too late. Hermoine is kind of the brains of our trio” Harry responds looking across to where Hermoine was still lying petrified in bed.  
“You go to the feast and find Ron. I'm sure he’s worried about you. I’ll stay with Hermoine until she wakes up” Gemini nudges Harry up.  
“Ok, we’ll save you both a seat. Though I’m sure Fred and George already have one for you” he says with a smirk.  
“Thank you, Harry” Gemini responds with a laugh making her way to Hermione's bed as Harry leaves.  
Gemini looks at her friend. Other than Ginny, who is two years younger than her, Gemini considered Hermoine one of her closest friends other than the twins of course. Gemini still felt responsible for her friend's current state but Gemini figured she was there when Hermoine was petrified the least she could do was be there for her friend when she woke up.  
Madame Pomfrey came over to distribute the potion to Hermoine. Gemini watched fascinated.  
“She should wake up soon” Madame Pomfrey informed her.  
Hermoine awoke quickly and Madame Pomfrey checked Hermoine over while the girls spoke to each other.  
“You told them? They figured it?” Hermoine said vaguely.  
“Yes, everyone's ok. Harry and Ron have a wild story for you” Gemini replied with a smile.  
Madame Pomfrey cleared Hermoine to leave and the girls began gathering up their things to leave. They began their walk back to the great hall.  
“I know you're probably blaming yourself but it wasn’t your fault. We were taking turns it could have just as easily been you” Hemoine mentions.  
Gemini stares at her friends before smiling and pulling her into a hug “I missed you. You left me with the boys and they have no sense” Gemini said with a laugh.  
“Well George must have some sense otherwise you wouldn't-” Hermoine was cut off by Gemini lightly slapping her arm. Hermoine dissolved into giggles and Gemini stared at her friend.  
“I can’t believe you” Gemini states suppressing laugh and smiling at her friend.  
The girls arrive at the great hall Hermoine runs to meet her friends in a joyful hug. Gemini smiles and moves to find her seat, across from the twins. A quiet Ginny sat next to Gemini; they shared a look reassuring each other. Gemini looks up to smile at the twins, right as the end of the year feast commences. ‘I survived third year” she thinks excitedly ‘hopefully things calm down next year.’


	5. Year Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini's fourth year takes place during The Prisoner of Azkaban

To say things were normal would be a lie. This summer her father accepted a teaching position at Hogwarts as the defense against the dark arts professor. Gemini and her father moved into Hogwarts early in the summer so her father could prepare for the upcoming school year. Gemini had written her friends to inform them of this and the twins had told her to escape to Hogsmede but unfortunately, her father was keeping an almost suffocatingly close eye on her. Harry and Ron sent their sympathy for being stuck there all summer. While Hermoine urged her to continue researching the mysterious man in the library ‘now that she had extra time’ she had said in her letter.  
Gemini spent the majority of her time pouring over books that held any reference to Defense Against the Dark Arts club. She had found no promising leads but was now quite familiar with the wizarding war that ended with Harry’s parents getting killed and Voldemort vanishing. She had tried asking her father about the club but he had sent her a look of warning and said “Gemini I said drop it.” She had not brought it up to him since. She had asked about going to Hogsmede and he had told her they would go on the weekend.  
That was before Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban. The night it had happened several professors were coming in and out of their living space all night it seemed. Gemini was sent to her room early with the promise of an explanation in the morning. Of course, she had immediately written the twins and Hermoine informing them of the professor's reactions as well as her father's promise for answers. Not one to wait around Gemini had tried several spells to magnify her own hearing capabilities but every time someone came in they used a silencing spell. Gemini, now suspicious, tried going to bed but gave up sleeping and laid there thinking of who Sirius Black could be that the school was preparing to fortify themselves. Why were they so sure he would come here?  
Morning arrived slowly the sun seemed to drag itself slowly across the sky. Gemini emerged from her room earlier than usual and waited for her father to emerge with her promised answers. When he did Gemini had made herself a cup of tea and was finishing a piece of toast.  
“Good morning Darling” he greeted, kissing the top of her head as he passed. Gemini leaned into her father.  
“Whose Sirius Black?” Gemini started.  
Her father sucked in a harsh breath and moved to make himself a cup of tea. Gemini stared at him and waited.  
“I had been foolish to hope you would let this matter go I see” he turns around to look at his daughter who was watching him intently.  
“Sirius Black is a very dangerous man who hurt a lot of people” her father states vaguely.  
Gemini stares at him unimpressed. “Why were so many people coming in here last night? Why does everyone think he will come here? What’s in the castle that he would risk getting caught for?” Gemini pressed.  
Remus sent her a look “Gemini” he said warningly. “I cannot tell you everything now because I do not know it myself. He was a loyal follower of Voldemort during the Wizarding War and might come here looking for Harry to finish what Voldemort started.” Remus finished turning around to make his tea signaling the conversation was over.  
Gemini sighed into her tea and mulled over the new information she had acquired.  
“Can we still go to Hogsmede this weekend?” she asked.  
“No Gemini we can't. You are not to leave the castle grounds until they find him,” her father says sternly. Remus was not a father who had a lot of rules; they trusted each other and communicated freely so rules were not usually necessary.  
“Until they catch him? That could be years!” Gemini exclaimed, shocked “I went to Hogsmede last year with my friend's Father. This is ridiculous!” She continued.  
“Gemini I'm sorry but this is how it has to be. Harry won’t be permitted to go either. Dementors will guard the grounds. It's safer here.” Remus states sadly staring at his daughter with an emotion she didn't recognize.  
“Why can’t I go? He’s after Harry, not me, I'm just some random student to him. What does it matter if I go to Hogsmeade?” Gemini tries to reason.  
“Gemini I really am sorry but this is how it has to be for now” he stands and goes back to his room. Closing the door.  
‘Why would it matter if I go into Hogsmeade? There's something my father isn't telling me’ Gemini wonders to herself. She hears her owl outside of the window in her room and enters her room also closing the door. She opens the window to see what news her owl has brought. Rubbing her owl’s feathers she read the letter she received from the twins and Hermoine who had met up with them in Diagon Alley it seems. Hermoine says she has also heard of Sirius Black’s escape but has not heard about him, having not grown up in the wizarding world, but she promised to look into it. The twins were a little more helpful saying Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for killing someone during the Wizarding War. They informed her they had tried asking their parents but they knew better than to answer any of the twin’s questions.  
Gemini wrote back telling them what her father had told her and that she would start looking in the library immediately. When she went to leave her father stopped her.  
“Darling I have something for you” he called to her.  
She approached him where he held out a piece of parchment to her. She looked at it questioningly raising her eyes to her father asking silently what it was.  
“I solely swear I am up to no good” he proclaimed pointing his wand at the map he was holding.  
The map came to life. The whole castle erupted onto the pages showing every person in the castle right now.  
Gemini looked up at her father, shocked “Where did you get this?” she inquired.  
He smiled softly at her “It’s to keep you safe alright you can whose everywhere at all times. If you use this for the trouble I will claim I know nothing of it alright? I will not bail you out” Her father responded, still smiling at her softly. Gemini smiled back. He showed her how to close it and retreated to his room once again.  
Gemini realized he never answered her question ‘he is good at dodging questions’ she thought. She continued on her way to the library already planning the pranks she and the twins could do with this map.

The school year began as usual. Gemini was taking more advanced classes this year and had a class with Fred and George. The trio was delighted. Harry informed Gemini over breakfast of the warning he had received regarding Sirius Black from Mr.Weasley similar to what her father had said. So similar in fact Hermoine said, “it sounded like they had planned what they were going to say together.” Gemini confirmed that could be a possibility. “Everyone is so scared of him and I don’t even know what he looks like,” Gemini said with a laugh. At this Ron reached over and snatched The Daily Prophet from Seamus much to his protesting. Ron flipped through it before finding what he was looking for and giving her the paper. “Here, that's him,” he said pointing to a mugshot of a screaming man, Sirius Black, she thought. In a strange way, she felt like she had seen him before. Deja vu almost. Except she was sure her father never would have let her be around a man this violent before.  
“What are you thinking?” George asks from across the table. Always able to read her.  
Gemini let out a small smile and said “I don't know I just feel like I have seen him before”  
George watched her seeming satisfied with the answer. She shot him another small smile to reassure him.  
“I’m not sure where you would have” Ron states. “He’s a bloody maniac, killed his friend I heard” he adds.  
“What?” Harry and Gemini ask. Looking at each other seemingly questioning each other silently.  
“Ya,” Ron started looking between the two of them. “He betrayed his friend and got him killed,” Ron says.  
This gets all members of both trios attention. Gemini freezes after all this searching and they might have found their mystery man. ‘My father was right’ she thinks ‘I wasn't ready for this.’ She is aware the twins and Hermoine are looking at her but she can't breathe. ‘The person her teachers compared who was a murderer? Her father!’ She thought ‘I reminded him of a murderer?’  
“We don’t know it's him,” Hermoine says to her.  
Gemini looks up at her disbelieving. “When has anything happened around here that wasn’t for a reason. How many other people do you think betrayed their friends and got them killed?” She asks the group.  
“To be fair, probably a lot” Fred states. Gemini glares at him and he puts his hands up in surrender.  
“But everyone says both boys died and Sirius Black is still alive” George adds.  
“What if it was metaphorically? Like he’s dead to them?” Gemini shoots back  
George seems to ponder this, unable to come up with an answer.  
“Let's not jump to conclusions yet we don't know for sure” Hermoine adds.  
Harry and Ron are looking at her pitifully already. ‘No wonder they didn't want me to know’ she thinks ‘They all think I'm like him.’ Breakfast ends and the trios move on to their respective classes.

Her Father quickly became a favorite professor to many students at Hogwarts. So many defenses against the dark arts professors have passed through the front doors but found themselves leaving that same year. Gemini noticed Harry had been spending a lot of time with her father. Gemini found out through Harry that her father was friends with his father when they were both at Hogwarts. An interesting development. Her father did not talk about his time at Hogwarts often so the fact he mentioned that to Harry sparked her interest. With both Harry and Gemini not being allowed into Hogsmeade, the pair grew close. Gemini had come to view Harry as a younger brother, like Ron. She shared the map her father had given her with the twins as she felt she had no real use for it. She told them she had stolen it from Filch over the summer knowing they would never take something her father had gifted her, even if she was offering it to them. Her time to research had become limited between classes and quidditch practice. She enjoyed playing quidditch. Oliver was a good coach if not a little intense but he was dedicated and a good friend. He was one of the first people to approach her after games to see if she was hurt. After Fred and George of course. Between the twins, George was the slightly better one though Gemini would never admit it out loud. He was just a little bit faster at reacting. Gemini was a good chaser. She loved flying and McGonagall had told her she had a real knack for quidditch and encouraged her to try out for the house team. When she had made it McGonagall was the one to tell her a proud smile on her face.

While Gemini was not allowed to leave campus grounds her and Harry were still permitted to play quidditch. Their game is against Hufflepuff. The game began normally with George and Fred and beaters and Harry as seekers. Leaving Gemini, Ginny, and their friend Angelina as chasers their job was to score. Gemini had taken a few hard shoves during the game but nothing she couldn't handle. She was turning around to chase down a Hufflepuff chaser who had almost shoved her into the crowd fighting her for a bludger when she noticed Harry falling. Fast. She stopped watching terrified. ‘He was going to fall to his death’ she thought. Dementors followed him down. ‘Curious’ she thought. Dementors were not supposed to enter the grounds just to protect the perimeter. She heard Dumbledore shout a spell and Harry began to slow. Before she could begin her descent to check on him she noticed a sudden chill. While it had been raining the whole match this was a different cold. It went bone-deep and made the world seem grey. ‘Dementors’ her brain supplied. They were all around her suddenly. She could hear shouting. She couldn't make her broom move. She was falling, she realized. Gemini was plummeting fast; she had been toward the top of the stands for the crowd. She recognized her father's voice shouting the same spell Dumbledore had said only a moment ago to catch Harry. ‘That might be the first time I've heard him shout’ she thinks numbly. The world goes black before she reaches the ground.

Harry and Geminis teammates are concerned not only for their two teammates who fell off their brooms but the dementors seemed to follow the pair down. Dumbledore expels them with a booming “Expecto Patronum” and the Dementors disappear into the clouds. For probably the first time the rest of the match is canceled until Dumbledore can make sure the dementors won't be interfering on school grounds again. Remus had already begun descending the stands, from the professor’s section, the moment Gemini had reached the ground. When he arrived onto the quidditch pitch one of the twins was crouching over her while the other one was standing beside him. Both seemed concerned he thought absently. He crouched down opposite the twins and wordlessly began checking for injuries. His hands shaking as he checked for a pulse. Relieved to find a strong one beating underneath his fingers.  
“Will she be ok?” The standing twin asked. Fred he thinks.  
George was the one crouching opposite of him. Gemini had mentioned George was more sensitive, better at expressing emotions and the twin kneeling next to his daughter did seem particularly upset. Not to say Fred wasn’t but he understood what Gemini meant by saying Fred was more guarded he asked the hard questions.  
“Most likely,” Remus replied. “She fell from very high up but she's tough. She should be ok,” he said. He turned to look at Harry who Madame Pomfrey was looking over. When she saw Remus looking she nodded. He was going to be alright. Pomfrey levitated Harry and began taking him to the infirmary.  
“You have her Remus?” Pomfrey asked as she turned to take Harry.  
“Yes I'll be right behind you” he answers. Moving to pick Gemini up. He hasn't done this since she was a child he mused to himself. The twins moved to follow him but Remus knew it would take a while for both Harry and Gemini to wake up. He turned to the twins and said “could you two find her and Harry’s brooms? They'll want to know what happened to them.”  
Both of the twins are nodding and go to inform the rest of their teammates and an anxious Ron and Hermoine that they're going to look for their brooms then meet them in the infirmary.  
Remus resumes his walk toward the infirmary clutching his daughter close to his chest. “You promised to be careful darling and I don't know about you but getting attacked by dementors and falling off your broom is not my definition of careful” he speaks aloud to her. As he would when she was a baby that just stared at him uncomprehending. He sighs and kisses her forehead entering the infirmary.

Gemini woke up disoriented the last thing she remembered was falling ‘and the dementors’ her brain supplied. She opened her eyes wearily. Her father was sitting on a chair to the side of her bed gazing out the window. He moved to sit next to her on the bed once he noticed she had opened her eyes. He smiled softly at her.  
“What happened?” she asks, moving to sit up. Her father helping her sit up comfortably.  
“You fell off your broom after some dementors got pretty close” he answers.  
“Pretty close? It felt like the world went grey and I couldn't feel my body anymore” Gemini explains.  
Remus smiles at her softly again “Yes dementors do tend to have that effect on people. Not very pleasant creatures. Here” he adds, handing her a piece of chocolate. She rolls her eyes but eats it regardless.  
“What happened with the rest of the match? Where's Harry? Where's my broom?” Gemini suddenly became aware she was missing pieces to what happened.  
Remus gestures to the bed next to hers where Harry is sleeping. “Harry is also fine. He woke up already and is sleeping again. Your broom is on the floor, yours survived. Harry’s wasn’t so lucky” He says pointing toward the remains of Harry's broom resting on an empty chair. “Your friends were here but Madam Pomfrey had to kick them all out for being too loud,” Remus says with a laugh that Gemini joins him in. ‘Typical’ she thinks.  
“And the match?” she asks.  
“Dumbledore postponed it until he was sure more dementors wouldn't be attacking any more students” her father answers.  
“You can’t postpone quidditch” Gemini protests.  
“Apparently you can when two plays fall from their brooms after subsequently being attacked by dementors” Remus responds. Gemini sends him an apologetic look knowing she had scared him.  
“Did anyone else get hurt?” she asked. Her father shook his head no. ‘Curious’ she thinks ‘the dementors had already gone after Harry once on the train but for him to get attached again is not a coincidence. For her and Harry to be the only two attached is peculiar’ she muses to herself.  
“That’s curious,” she says to her father, watching his face for any sort of minute reaction. He looks at her, his face unreadable. Before he is able to respond Gemini hears voices coming from the hallway.  
“It seems your friends have come back to check on you two” he states getting up to go. He leans to kiss her forehead and then walks toward the door. Before Gemini really has time to ponder his reaction her friends burst in.  
“Gemini!” The twins shout.  
Madame Pomfrey doesn't even bother shouting a reprimand. Gemini sees her roll her eyes. Gemini smiles at them while they fill her in on what happened after she and Harry fell.  
“Is Oliver mad?” Gemini asks.  
“Not mad, maybe disappointed. I think he’s trying to drown himself in the showers” Fred says causing the group to laugh.  
Gemini mentions that she found it interesting only Harry and herself were attacked. Hermoine voices that she finds it curious as well.  
“I said the same thing to my father but he wouldn't give me anything,” Gemini responds.  
Harry who had woken up with all the commotion asks Gemini “Did you hear anything while you fell? Before you went unconscious?” he asks.  
“Yes actually” she stares at him confused “I heard a man shouting almost like begging but I couldn't make out what the person was saying,” she says. “Why?”  
“Because I heard a woman screaming. Same thing I heard on the train. I think it's my mom” Harry answers.  
The group goes silent. Gemini stares at him, shocked. Harry's mother was dead; that made sense; that would be what he heard. ‘But’ Gemini thinks ‘I didn't recognize the voice of the man shouting.’  
“Dementors sometimes use a person's most traumatic memory as a way to weaken a person,” Hermoine whispers, causing everyone to look at her.  
“But I don't know what mine is?” Gemini responds.  
“You might not consciously” Hermoine starts “Traumatic memories especially one that happens when a person is young,” she says looking to Harry “are often repressed subconsciously” she finishes. The group quiets at Hermione's statement.  
“So I know the man that's screaming? If I heard it again do you think I would recognize it?” Gemini asks.  
Hermoine shakes her head “It's hard to know you might but you might not also” she says. Gemini nods at her. Settling into silence the group informs her there going to go to dinner. Gemini and Harry go to get up as well.  
“Not you two. You’ll be staying here tonight!” Madame Pomfrey exclaims at them. Harry and Gemini reluctantly get back into bed waving on their friends. George, she notices, is reluctant to go. ”Go on,” Gemini tells him. “It’s just one night I’ll be back in-”  
“Two minutes. Yes, we know” Fred cuts her off rolling his eyes, dragging his brother after him. 

The morning the twins give Harry the map to use to sneak into Hogwarts is a cold one. Harry had asked her to come with him saying they could both fit under the invisibility cloak. Gemini declined, informing the boys she was meeting up with her father. This was true. Her father however was just not aware they were meeting. She had not told Fred and George what she was doing; she didn't want to tell them until she was sure. The twins left to go purchase more pranking material and she walked Harry to the passageway showing him how to use the map.  
“Be careful. If you get caught with the map I’m going to pretend I don't know where it came from if you snitch on me” Gemini informed the younger boy.  
Harry smiled at her. “Thanks. I’ll let you know if I find out anything” he said and disappeared into the tunnel.  
Gemini turned and made her way to her father's office. Upon arriving at his office she discovered him to be reading a book reclining in his chair.  
“Father, I have a question,” Gemini started once he had seen her climbing the stairs.  
“And what would your question be darling?” he asked, setting his book down.  
“When the dementors attacked me I heard a man screaming but I didn't recognize the voice. Hermoine said it's likely from a traumatic experience I had as a child. Any idea what it could be?” Gemini explains to him tilting her head innocently.  
“I don’t know darling perhaps it's just something your mind made up at the moment. Dementors can also create memories” he suggests. Gemini stares at him. She doesn't believe him.  
“Have I ever met Sirius Black?” she asks.  
Her father stares at her disbelieving. “Gemini why would you ask that?”  
“Have I met him?” Gemini pushes. “That's the man you and McGonagall said I remind you of right? Did I know him when I was little? You told Harry you were friends with his parents. They were the same year as you. I found a quidditch trophy that proves it. They said Sirius Black betrayed and killed a friend of his. Did you know him?” Gemini unloads.  
Her father looks at her. Reading her she realizes. She remains unmoving with her arms crossed.  
“This summer you spent a lot of time in the library, researching about the wizarding war” her father stated.  
Gemini nodded not sure how he knew those pieces of information or how they connected to what she asked.  
“Then you know” he continued “that it ended with Harry’s parent’s dying and Voldemort vanishing?”  
Again Gemini nodded unsure of how this questioning would eventually give her the answers she wanted.  
“Sirius Black was friends with the Potters. Before the war, back at school, we were friends” Remus stated carefully “Do you know what a secret keeper is?”  
Gemini’s head is swirling with questions but she answers her father first. “It’s like an unbreakable vow. The people involved are sworn to secrecy with a piece of information they both know and no one else does” she states.  
Her father smiles at her softly “Exactly. Sirius Black was the Potter’s secret keeper; he was the only one who knew where they were. He exposed their hiding place to Voldemort resulting in their death. The boy he killed was named Peter. Sirius Black killed him leaving behind only a finger.”  
Gemini stares at him and several beats of silence pass. Sirius Black was the reason Harry's parents were dead. He betrayed them.  
“You were all friends with him? Sirius Black?” Gemini adds.  
“Friends? Yes,” Remus says a ghost of a smile passes over his face quickly.  
“Harry was one when his parents died. I must have been two” Gemini states.  
“You never met him. He had already become a loyal follower of Voldemort at that point. You were nowhere near him” her father says but again she feels like he’s lying to her. Gemini doesn’t push it.  
“Ok,” she whispers. “Then why won’t you let Harry or I leave?”  
“It was Dumbledore's decision to keep Harry confined to the castle, not mine,” her father clarifies.  
“And me?” Gemini asks again.  
“It was my decision to keep you confined to the castle for your own safety.  
“Safety from what? You just said I have never met Sirius Black. He probably doesn't even know I exist!” Gemini raises her voice starting to get frustrated. “Why did the dementors only go after Harry and I at the quidditch match? What aren't you telling me?” She asks her father again imploring him to answer.  
“Gemini I don’t know what you want me to tell you.” Her father replies sternly.  
‘He’s upset’ Gemini rationalizes to herself ‘but not at me I don't understand. There's something else he’s not telling me.’ Gemini sighs. “Alright it's late I’m going to meet Fred and George for dinner,” she tells him softly.  
He lets her go, watching her silently. The pair don’t speak for a few weeks after their conversation. Gemini is upset that her father is keeping something from her and Remus knows it best that he waits until she is ready to speak to him. 

Harry informs the trio of what he learned while in Hogsmeade already having told Ron and Hermoine.  
“He’s your godfather?” Gemini asks.  
“That's right unfortunate mate” Fred adds. Gemini shoots him a look telling him to shut up.  
“I might have news also” Gemini adds. “I spoke to my father today about the dementors and what I heard. He told me essentially the same things. Your father and my father were friends with Sirius and Peter when they went to school. He said I had never met him because he was already a follower of Voldemort by them” she pauses waiting for them to catch up.  
“But Sirius Black was named Harry's godfather and he’s a year younger than you. So if he was still close with Harry's parents,” Hermoine reasons.  
“He would have still been friends with my father also” Gemini finishes.  
“So both of us have met him then?” Harry asks  
“Most likely yes” Gemini states “If we did we were very young and probably have no memory of it,” she tells him.  
“So what now?” George asks.  
“We figure out why he’s coming here for both of us. Not just Harry like everyone’s been saying” Gemini concludes.

Gemini realized she was dreaming. That alone startled her. She was consciously aware she was dreaming but she was still asleep. “What is happening?” she voiced in her dream. She tried to wake herself up but couldn't seem to. “Alright, no more tea before bed,” she said to herself starting to panic. She was in a field with nothing around, she takes note of her clothes “A white dress? Oh so I’m dead? Great” she says half-joking.  
“Gemini” a voice greets. A cloaked figure appears behind her; she spins around to face the voice. Startled to discover she doesn't have her wand.  
“What is this? Is this real?” Gemini asks the cloaked figure. She notes it doesn't seem to have legs and hovers above the ground. It’s cloak billowing despite the lack of wind.  
“This moment does not exist in time. We are removed from your current time because there is information you need to know before the next events unfold.” The figure explains.  
“So this isn’t real? I’m dreaming? I’m not dead?” Gemini asks, confused. She notices she does not fear the cloaked figure. She is confused and doesn’t understand what's happening but she is not afraid of it.  
“You are not dead Gemini. The question of this being real is hard to answer as you have been pulled from your mind to be here and speak with me” the figure answers her. He begins showing the moments of her life. Seemingly projecting them into the air. Her father held her and spun her around in circles as a child. Her father taught her how to put her hair up by herself before she left for school for the first time. Meeting Fred and George on the train. Her father's proud face when he told her McGonagall selected her for advanced classes. Meeting Ron and Hermoine. Playing quidditch with Harry in the Weasleys backyard. Gossiping with Ginny in the common room. Hugging Mrs.Weasley. Exchanging books with Mr. Weasley. McGonagall smiling at her when she made the quidditch team. Moments from her life she realized. The figure was proving himself to her.  
“Right ok. What do you need to tell me?’ Gemini asks, still not understanding but believing that this is in fact real. Also hoping to get back to her mind as quickly as possible. Whatever that meant.  
“Your father Remus Lupin has not been entirely truthful” the figures beings “your questioning has been correct. You have met Sirius Black before. He is your father by blood” the figure states.  
Gemini feels the blood drain from her face. Her thoughts are jumping all over the place not letting her get a firm grip on a single specific thought.  
“He’s a murderer! He betrayed his friends. I can't be related to him. Remus is my father” Gemini exclaims crossing her arms to hold herself. “I don't understand. Why wouldn't my father tell me? He kept this from me my whole life!” she says urgently.  
“Remus did raise you. He is the father you know. Why he kept this from you, I can only say what I know him to believe. He believed by keeping it from you, it was to protect you” the figure states calmly. “As for Sirius Black being a murder I will present the facts and you can draw your own conclusions. The man they claim to be dead Peter Pettigrew is not here. So he is alive” the cloak finishes.  
“But he still betrayed the Potters, he's the reason they're dead,” Gemini protests. “If Peter isn’t dead then Sirius Black didn’t directly kill anyone. But why would Peter fake his death?” she asks the figure.  
“To hide from those that sought revenge on behalf of whose secret he exposed.” The figure answers.  
“Peter told someone whose secret I don't-” Gemini cut herself off as the thoughts began to click into place. “Peter faked his death because he betrayed the Potters. He must have switched with Sirius to be the secret keeper. Peter faked his death to make it look like Sirius had killed him and left Sirius to take the blame because everyone still thought he was their secret keeper. Peter betrayed the Potters to Voldemort, not Sirius Black.” Gemini concluded, shocked.  
The figure nods “Do not act on this information until it's time. Right, what was set in place long ago with the wrong man.”  
“Until it's time? How will I know when it's time?” Gemini asks, confused.  
“We will meet again Gemini Lupin-Black” The figure states.  
Suddenly she's awake in her own body in her room at school. She's breathing hard and sits up. ‘I’m Sirius Black’s daughter’, she thinks. She gets out of bed and digs through her trunk for The Daily Prophet she kept. Finding it, she moves to the bathroom closing the door, flicking on the light switch, holding the picture of Sirius Black up alongside her reflection in the mirror. The hair she notices instantly is similar. She holds the paper in front of her to look at. He’s screaming in the picture, his mugshot, ‘cause he was innocent’ she thinks. ‘This is why the sorting hat warned me, my first year’ she thinks. So many things suddenly make sense. ‘It knew I would find out and question myself. I’m still my father’s daughter. I’m still a Gryffindor.’ The sorting hat knew what I didn’t.’  
It all makes sense now. Why she couldn't leave the grounds. Why the dementors went after her. She shared the same blood as Sirius Black. ‘They probably thought I was him’ Gemini thought. Why her father wouldn't tell her everything. The club they were all in. It all would have led to this she realized. An innocent man went to Azkaban, ‘her dad’ she thought ‘my dad went to Azkaban’. How could no one have stopped this? They didn't know Sirius and Peter switched places. ‘Father doesn't know’ she thinks ‘he still thinks his friend is a murderer and betrayed the Potters.’ Now the trouble came with keeping it to herself until the right time. Whatever that's supposed to mean.

Gemini is walking back to the common room after quidditch practice with her team when she decides to stop by her father's office.  
“I’m gonna say hi to my father real quick I’ll meet up with guys later,” she tells her team who voices their goodbyes.  
She knocks on his office door. “Father it's me!” She shouts through the door.  
“Come in,” he says his voice muffled.  
“I just wanted to say hi I feel like we haven't really talked since...,” Gemini trails off a little embarrassed she's been avoiding her father.  
“I’m glad you came by. I was actually going to come find you” he says not commenting on her statement.  
Gemini suddenly gets the impression she’s in trouble. She stays silent and her father continues.  
“I found Harry wandering the halls last night with this,” he says, putting the map on his desk between the two of them.  
‘Out of all the professor’s Harry had to be caught by it and had to be the only man who knew where the map came from’ she thinks, wincing as she looks at it.  
“He was speaking to professor Snape who was inquiring about the map,” her father elaborates.  
‘Oh no that's much worse’ she thinks cursing Harry internally.  
“Would you like to tell me how Harry ended up with a map I gave to you?” her father says, cooly.  
“Harry was upset he couldn’t go into Hogsmeade with his friends. I loaned it to him so he could sneak out” she says. “It was my fault I’m sorry.” Gemini knew the twins had given Harry the map for the same reasons she had explained to her father but he didn't need to know that.  
“You gave Harry a map that shows every person's whereabouts, at all times, so he could sneak out of a guarded castle, that he was being kept in for his own safety, so he could go into town with his friends!” her father's frustration mounted as he went on. “What if Sirius Black got a hold of him and the map? He would know exactly where to find you” her father finished.  
“He wouldn’t know how to open the map! It's locked! Harry was careful!” Gemini defended her decision.  
Her father seemed to pause at her justification. He calms himself. “I’m sorry a full moon is close. I shouldn't have accused you” he says. “It seems the map is faulty any way it showed someone who's been dead for a long time on it” he concludes.  
“Really? Who?” Gemini asks, curious.  
“Peter Pettigrew, the man-”  
“Sirius Black killed,” they say together as her father makes a face at her.  
Gemini’s head is swirling and she suddenly feels nauseous. ‘The cloaked figure was telling the truth’ she thinks. She leans on one of the chairs facing her father who is watching her intently. She tries to straighten in an effort to look nonchalant.  
“How did you know that?” he asks her suspiciously.  
Gemini shrugs feigning casual. “You must have mentioned it. Look, I'm sorry about the map. I’m tired. I think I should go” she says, turning to leave. Struggling not to sway.  
“Gemini I understand you don’t need me anymore. You're not a child. If you are upset with me please just tell me. You've never been one to hide your feelings from me” her father requests standing to lean on the side of his desk closest to her.  
Gemini feels like she's going to cry and throw up. She turns around to look at her father. Her eyes watering and her throat burning. He stands and moves to hug her. Gemini rushes into him. Letting the tears slip down her face.  
“I’m sorry I have been distant. I was frustrated. I felt like you weren't telling me everything. I’ve just been so stressed lately between class and quidditch. I took it out on you and you didn't deserve that I’m sorry” Gemini says which isn't entirely untruthful. She has been stressed with school and quidditch. Her father has also not been entirely truthful with her. “And for the record I always need you,” she says looking up at him from their hug.  
Her father smiles softly down at her and wipes the tears from her face. He touches her ponytail that has become quite sad as a result of a tough quidditch practice. “Yes it seems we might need to reevaluate your ponytail process,” he says jokingly referring to years prior when he had first taught her how to put up her hair by herself. Gemini smiles at him appreciating his attempt to make her smile.  
“Remember to take your potion before the full moon alright?” she whispers as she goes to leave.  
“I always do darling,” her father reassures.

Gemini would say she's a fairly perceptive person so when Draco Malfoy comes sneering past her and the twins with a bloody nose claiming Hermoine punched him. She knew this was something she needed to follow up on. She waved the twins on, reminding them of the warning the two of them had received from Professor Spout that if they skipped another herbology lesson, they would have to retake the course.  
“You two have to go. I’ll go find the trio and see what happened. The worst that’ll happen is I show up a little late. I’ve never missed her class. I'll be fine. You guys have to go” Gemini declared.  
“You? Be late to a class?” Fred started jokingly. “I think somethings wrong with her Georgie.”  
“Haha very funny! Go! I’ll meet you both there” Gemini tells them. Giving them an exaggerated wave as they leave. Gemini moves down the corridor towards Hagrids. Imagine her surprise when she sees Ron getting dragged into the whomping willow by a big black dog. Gemini moves to interfere when a voice whispers to her.  
“Wait.” Is all the voice says except Gemini recognizes it. ‘The cloaked figure’ her brain surmises. After a brief hesitation, she crouches behind a rock and watches as Harry and Hermoine get swung around the flailing tree before managing to make it inside. After several moments when the tree finally settles back into a still state Gemini moves to follow them again. Then to her surprise, her father stuns the tree and follows the trio and the mysterious dog into the tree. ‘Father’ she thinks as she sinks back behind the rock. ‘What did I find myself in the middle of?’ Her musings are cut off as a familiar voice comes from behind her.  
“Well, it seems I haven't been the only one watching today's events unfold. Hmm, Mrs.Lupin? Or should I say Ms.Black?” Professor Snape says, startling her. He holds his wand at her.  
She whips around to stare at the professor. “What? I-” She begins. Upon noticing his wand leveled at her chest she gives him an unimpressed look but stays unmoving. “How did you know?” she asks.  
“The second I saw you walk into the great hall with the same sarcastic smirk as your father I knew you were Sirius's child, not Lupin's. Still, he hid it from you fairly well. When did you finally put the pieces together?” the professor accuses.  
“Remus is my father” Gemini declares and Snape rolls his eyes. “I figured it out this year if you must know,” she says with an air of arrogance. He holds his hand out for her wand which she hands over reluctantly. He moves his wand motioning her to get up.  
“Where are you taking me?” she asks, surprised when he pushes her toward the tree and doesn't drag her back to the castle.  
“To meet you father,” he says, waiting for her to move toward the tree he had stunned. She stares at him, causing him to stab his wand into her ribs. She winces and moves to descend into the tree.

“The shrieking shack” Gemini gasps as they climb the stairs.  
“Much smarter than your father. Sirius was never one for books” Snape mocks.  
“Remus is my father” Gemini states, stopping to turn on her professor, who shoves her forward.  
Snape grabs her once they reach the door. Gemini hears several voices shouting. Snape holds his wand to her throat using his other hand to grab her shoulder. He kicks the door open earning everyone's attention in the room. Remus is furthest from her. Sirius Black is standing in the middle of the room. She looks toward the trio noticing Ron is clutching his rat and his leg is bleeding. Harry and Hermoine are standing in front of him shocked to see Gemini being held hostage by their professor.  
“Gemini” Remus whispers, causing Sirius to look toward him and then back toward her, his expression shocked.  
“Well, it seems I have your attention” Snape mocks as her father holds his hands out in front of him. Sirius is just staring at her.  
“Father I-” Snape cuts her off by plunging the wand harder into her neck.  
“What a nice family reunion,” Snape says dryly. “Ms. Lupin would you like to explain what you’ve figured out?” Snape forcibly requests.  
Gemini hesitates. Looking to her father whose face is unreadable. She doesn’t think Snape will kill her but having a wand to her throat was not the most comforting feeling.  
“Now! Ms.Lupin” Snape declares.  
“The man everyone compares me to” Gemini starts unsure of how to present the information “is Sirius Black… my dad by blood” Gemini specifies. Gemini smirks slightly toward Harry who he sees reaching for Hermione's wand. “I only figured it out this year. I was able to put the pieces together. Why I wasn't allowed to leave school grounds. Why the dementors came after me.” Gemini trails off.  
Harry nods at her minutely and she drops to the floor. Harry shouting a spell at Snape who goes crashing into an old bed that collapses on him.  
“Tell me the truth!” Harry demands toward Sirius. “Did you get my parents killed?” Harry shouts.  
Hermoine helps Gemini off the floor looking at her shocked.  
“I know,” Gemini says, “but wait, it gets better,” she says sarcastically. She turns to look at her parents. Her father, the man who raised her and her dad, the man who was robbed of that chance. To her parents' surprise, she answers Harry’s question.  
“Sirius didn't get your parents killed Harry'' Gemini says looking toward Sirius for the first time since she came into the room. ‘I can see the similarities’ she thinks. The hair really is what ties them together. Hers is loose and tangled from where Snape had dragged her along. While Sirius is matted and tangled ‘likely from months on the run and time in Azkaban’ she muses. Their eyes are also the same light blue almost grey color.  
Sirius is looking at her, really looking at her like it's the first time he’s seen her. ‘I guess it is’ she thinks sadly. The thought is enough to make her cry if she focuses on it long enough. Instead, she turns back to Harry. “Sirius didn't get your parents killed, Harry because he wasn’t their secret keeper-” she says. Harry interrupts “But McGonagall said he was the only person that knew where we were. He was their secret keeper. He told Voldemort!” Harry says pointing Hermoine’s wand at Sirius. To everyone's surprise, Gemini steps between them. “He wasn’t! He switched at the last minute! He couldn’t tell anyone in fear of revealing the real secret keeper. My father didn’t even know. He also thought Sirius had done it. Harry, listen to me. Peter Pettigrew was your parent’s secret keeper, not Sirius. He’s alive! You saw him on the map the other night. Sirius was framed.” Gemini finishes.  
Harry lowers his wand and says “But no one was there on the map. That's what I was doing in the corridor when Professor Snape and your father found me. There was no one else in the hallway.”  
“Pettigrew is here right now!” Sirius exclaims suddenly, starting them. ‘I know that voice’ Gemini thinks. Gemini moves to stand between Hermione and Harry, shielding Ron who's holding his squealing rat.  
“Sirius you're scaring them” Remus adds walking toward him before addressing the trio and Gemini. “Like Sirius, Peter is an animagus. He is here in this room right now. He’s remained hidden for years, so when Harry said he saw him on the map I knew something had been wrong” he states.  
“You told me the map was wrong,” Gemini points out.  
“The map can't be wrong” her father answers. Gemini stares at his disbelieving “I know because I made it” he states.  
Gemini freezes. “The names on the map there are four of them. Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail. Your four friends. Oh my god” Gemini concludes.  
Remus is nodding a proud smile passes over his face and vanishes. “Peters animagus is a rat”  
Gemini and Hermoine turn toward the rat Ron’s holding.  
Harry takes the rat while Ron protests.  
“That rat has been in my family for years!” he exclaims  
“12 years? Especially long life for a normal rat!” Sirius exclaims as Remus compels Peter to transform with a spell.  
‘The man screaming when the dementors attacked me’ Gemini thinks in awe ‘it was Sirius.’  
To the trio's surprise and Gemini’s horror a man takes the place of the rat. Hermoine moves to comfort Ron. Harry and Gemini exchange glances. This man stole at least one parent from both of them.  
“You got James and Lily killed! You gave away their location to Voldemort!” Remus exclaims directed toward Peter.  
Peter begins explaining that he was tortured and had to give up the information. “They were going to kill me. What would you have done Sirius?” Peter tries to reason.  
“I would have died” He shouts. Gemini sees her father flinch slightly at his statement. 

Sirius and Remus have him cornered and plan to kill him when Harry protests.  
“Don’t kill him,” Harry states. Gemini turns to look at him. “I don't reckon my father would want his best friends becoming murderers,” he says. Gemini smiles at him softly when he turns to her looking for approval.  
Peter comes over to them, groveling. Thanking Harry for sparing him.  
Harry looks at him in disgust and kicks Peter’s hand off him. “Get up. I didn't do it for you. The dementors can have you once you explain what happened” Harry states. Gemini stares at Peter. This pathetic man took so much from us she can't help but muse.  
Peter turns to grovel at Gemini’s feet. Sirius grabs his collar, throwing him back onto the floor. “You don’t get to touch her. You took her from me. We only had two years with her! You took Lily and James from Harry! They were our friends! We were supposed to have a whole different life! You took that from us” Sirius shouts.  
Gemini becomes aware that the ‘us’ Sirius is referring to is not just herself but her father. ‘I think they might have been a little more the friends’ Gemini thinks with a small smirk. Her father catches her eye. He rolls his eyes slightly at her before he turns to look back at Sirius. His eyes softening.  
“We can turn him in and we can try to fix this” Gemini tells Sirius who is breathing hard looking at Peter. He looks at her again like he’s trying to soak in as much of her as he can.  
“I guess I should introduce myself,” she says somewhat self-conscious “I’m-”  
“Gemini Lupin-Black” Sirius says with a small smile. He looks to Remus who has put Peter in a full body bind and is moving to join their conversation. “I um- gave you your name,” he says unsure.  
Gemini is suddenly uncharacteristically shy. “Oh, I didn't know that,” she says smiling at him. He’s nervous she realizes. ‘He’s meeting his daughter who he probably never thought he would see again and his-’ she realizes she doesn't know what her father and Sirius are to each other. She turns to look at her father who is looking at Sirius like he never thought he would see him again ‘because he didn't’ thinks sadly. “It’s nice to meet you again I guess,” she says with a small laugh “apparently I’m a lot like you.” She smiles at her father who rolls his eyes.  
“Oh?” Sirius states “How so?” She hears the ghost of his old personality behind the crazed persona he's adapted.  
“She’s very good at finding mischief. She’s a lot like you Sirius.” Remus says softly.  
“The mischief finds me!” she defends with a laugh.  
“Oh really? Is that why you gave the twins the map to use? So when they prank someone they can escape to the secret passageways without anyone seeing them” her father asks.  
Gemini feigns shock. “I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven't heard anything about that” she declares with exaggerated certainty.  
“The twins?” Sirius asks.  
“Her very mischievous friends” her father supplies watching Gemini roll her eyes at him with a smile.  
Sirius laughs “I don't know, Remus I see you in her,” he says causing Gemini to flush. “She's much too smart to be all me” he states. Gemini’s smiles falter and her eyes flick to Snape remembering his words he had mocked her with earlier.  
“Did he hurt you?” Remus asks. She lets her father tilt her head up to look at her neck that had a slight bruise forming.  
Gemini shakes her head “I’m ok. I just wasn't expecting for this to be how my night went. I missed class for this! Fred and George are probably dying of shock” she states.  
“Oh ya that's all you Moony” Sirius states with a laugh.  
Gemini snorts. “That's the nickname you got stuck with. Father that's embarrassing” she says and Remus stares unimpressed at her.  
“So Wormtail?” she says pointing to Peter. Sirius and Remus nod. “Padfoot?” she asks, gesturing to Sirius. Sirius nods again.  
“So Prongs was my dad?” Harry asks coming to stand by Gemini. Sirius and Remus smile softly at him and nod.  
“A stag was his animagus and Patronus,” Sirius says sadly.  
“Like yours,” Gemini says, bumping him with her hip.  
Causing Remus to shoot her a questioning look that Gemini rolls her eyes at. “After both Harry and I got attacked by dementors. You showed him the Patronus charm. I asked him to teach it to me because I was still mad at you at the time. Sorry about that by the way. I had just put the pieces together and was a little offended you kept it a secret for fourteen years” Gemini says with a laugh. Now Remus rolls his eyes at her.  
“Fair enough,” he says.  
“What is it?” Sirius asks. “Your Patronus?”  
Harry smiles softly at her and Gemini blushes, looking at her shoes and then back up. “A dog,” she says with a small smile.  
Sirius and Remus look between the pair shocked before Sirius smiles at them.  
“I bet everyone's faces were priceless when they heard Lupin's name one year and Potter the next. Both getting sorted into Gryffindor. Amazing” Sirius says causing both of them to smile at him.  
“Ron needs to go to the infirmary. He’s bleeding badly.” Hermoine interrupts from her spot beside Ron.  
Harry nods. Sirius helps Harry carry Ron out. Gemini goes to retrieve her wand from Snape's unconscious form. Her father watches her.  
“I should have told you,” he tells her, “I thought I was protecting you by keeping it from you. I could see how it hurt you. That I was keeping something from you. I should have known you were much too perceptive for that” her father says.  
“It’s alright. I understand why you did it.” She smirks at him. “So Sirius? What's the history there?” Gemini states suggestively.  
“Oh no. That can be a conversation you have with both of us at a later time,” Remus says as they descend the stairs.  
“I’m just saying Sirius said my full name was Lupin-Black so…” she trails off again. Her father huffs a laugh.  
They make it outside her father forces Peter to sit while Gemini watches Sirius talk to Harry.  
“I wonder what they’re talking about,” she says to her father. When he doesn’t respond she turns around to look at him. “Father?” she sees him staring at the sky. Dread fills her stomach and she rushes around the whomping willow to look up at the sky. A full moon. ‘Not good. Really not good’ she thinks. Gemini rushes over to him.  
“Father, did you take your potion?” she asks desperately.  
Her father shakes his head, eyes unmoving from their place on the moon.  
Gemini tries again. “Father please remember! Try to focus. Look at me” Gemini tries to get him to look at her but he’s brushing off her attempts to grab him. She hears Hermoine scream for Sirius.  
“Gemini go! You have to go. Now Gemini! Get inside. I won’t let myself hurt you. Please go!” Her father says begging her to go. He backs up every time she tries to get close refusing to let himself hurt her as he shifts.  
Sirius is suddenly grabbing her and pushing her behind him. “No! Don’t hurt him! It’s not his fault!” she says to him. Defending her father.  
“I know sweet girl but he’ll never forgive himself if he hurts you,” Sirius says. “Go!” She takes a few steps back as Sirius changes alongside her father. Their new forms jump at each other. It has been years since Gemini had seen her father transform. Suddenly they both fell down the hillside. She follows their descent from a distance. Careful to heed Sirius’s warning. Harry is beside her suddenly, pulling her down after them. She hears Snape call after them.  
“Lupin! Potter! Come back here this instant!” he shouts.  
They race down the hillside to follow them. They see her father fight, Sirius, off again and disappear into the forest. Sirius transforms back and collapses by a small lake. Harry and Gemini rush up to him just as dementors start circling for above. “We've gone too far off school grounds,” she tells Harry who looks at her worried. It gets cold quickly and the feeling of dread returns as at least a hundred dementors circle them. Slowly tearing their souls from them. Harry tries to cast a Patronus but it's not strong enough to hold off a large number of dementors. Gemini tries as well but fares no better. Harry and Gemini make eye contact knowing this could be the end for them all. Gemini’s world starts to get fuzzy and she can hear the man, Sirius, begging again. She collapses down opposite her dad. A blinding light appears over them and the dementors vanish. Before she can look at who cast it the world goes black.

She wakes up in the infirmary. She looks around and Ron is in the bed next to her sitting up. Hermoine appears next to her suddenly.  
“They’ve captured Sirius, they’re going to kill him in the morning,” she says desperately.  
“Oh ya I’m alright don't worry about it,” Gemini says sarcastically as she sits up slowly.  
Hermoine blushed slightly “Sorry” she whispers.  
“Don’t be,” Gemini says back. “Where's Harry?”  
Hermoine points to a bed across from them. “He’s still unconscious”  
“Ok, what's the plan?” Gemini says. Harry suddenly stirs. Hermoine crosses the room telling him the exact same thing. Harry and Gemini's eyes meet. Gemini’s eyes water and she looks away from Harry. ‘We’re going to lose him again’ she thinks.  
The twins burst through the door then walking quickly. “What happened?” They exclaim in unison.  
Gemini rolls her eyes. “You're not going to believe me” she states.  
The twins intrigued and worried about how her absence resulted in her in the infirmary. George takes a seat next to her on the bed eyes wide with worry. While Fred stands behind him arms crossed, guarded but cautiously worried. “Try us” Fred states.  
Gemini launches into her story about how she followed the trio into the tree and Snape taking her hostage. She tells them that she pieced together that Sirius was her father but she didn't want to tell them because she was scared they'd think of her differently. They don't believe that part but she can't explain the cloaked figure here. She explains how he’s actually innocent. She tells them how Remus is a werewolf. A fact she had hinted at for years but never explicitly stated. Fred whispers an “I knew it” after she tells them. She finished by telling them about her father's and her dad’s transformation ending with her almost getting killed by dementors and landing herself in the infirmary.  
The twins stared at her before exploding into questions. “Sirius Black is your dad?” “Snape almost killed you! Bloody git” “Your father’s a werewolf? Holy shit” “So Sirius didn't get Harry's parents killed?” They alternate questioning. She laughs quietly at their antics “Why didn't you tell us?” George asks her.  
Gemini looks down and around the infirmary and hesitates. She could tell them now. No one's listening. She chooses to wait. “He’s a convicted killer I thought you wouldn’t want to be associated with me if…” she trails off suddenly feeling stupid.  
George takes her hand. “I thought we had established you're stuck with us,” he says looking at her with a sincere smile.  
“Ya even if your dad’s a convicted killer. We can use that next time a professor gives us a detention ‘um actually professor this is the daughter of Sirius Black. You know the killer? You really don't want to do this’” he mimics them getting out of detention.  
She gives him a watery smile. She notices she is still holding George's hand and blushes.  
“I told him about you guys,” she says, “he thought it was funny we are known for our mischief. Apparently, he was as well when he was at school.” The twins smile at that. “Also they made the map! Father and his friends!” she exclaims.  
“I like this Sirius Black already,” Fred says dreamily.  
“We owe them so much,” George elaborates. She smiles at their antics.  
Dumbledore enters the infirmary and begins speaking to the younger trio. All but ignoring the trouble trio's existence. He pats Ron’s leg making Gemini and the twins laugh lightly at Ron trying to muffle his pain. Just as soon as he comes, he leaves. Walking by Gemini sending her a wink that she squints confused at.  
“What was all that supposed to mean?” Gemini asks  
“He talks backwards, I swear” George states.  
Hermoine however seemed to understand. Delving into an explanation about how she managed her classes and a time turner.  
“What’s she on about?” Fred says.  
Harry and Hermoine are standing in the middle of the room.  
“Sorry Ron but you can’t walk” she states Ron gives her a confused look. “We’ll get him,” Hermoine says to Gemini who nods understanding covering her face.  
“Get who?” George asks toward Gemini.  
“What’s happening?” Fred exclaims.  
Harry and Hermoine disappear and then are suddenly bursting in through the infirmary doors. All of the Weasley boys are shouting for explanations. Harry runs over, pulling Gemini up from her place on the bed.  
“Come on, we don't have long,” Harry tells her, helping her stand.  
“Where are you going?” George asks loudly.  
“Hermoine will explain! We don't have time! Come on!” Harry urges again.  
“Where are we going?” she asks as they run down the stairs.  
“We got him out but he has to go,” Harry says briefly explaining what he and Hermoine did. “I wanted you to be able to say goodbye”  
They come to a stop in the courtyard, Sirius standing next to a Hippogriff. Gemini turns and flings herself at Harry who returns the hug, effortlessly.  
“Thank you” she whispers.  
She walks over and stands in front of her dad. Who looks at her, soaking in her presence.  
“I’m sorry things turned out this way,” he says staring at her.  
“So am I” she whispers to him. “We just met and now you have to go again,” she says sadly.  
He smiles at her softly. “I know but we’ll see each other again. I promise you that” he tells her.  
“I wanted to ask you something back at the shrieking shack” she starts. “I was attacked by dementors during a quidditch match a few weeks ago. Apparently, dementors can bring up traumatic memories from our lives” she pauses watching him. His face is open waiting for her to ask her question. “I heard someone screaming. Until I heard you talk, I was unsure of who it was. It was you. You were screaming, begging really. I couldn't really make out what you were saying, it just sounded desperate” she says.  
“You wanted to know what I was saying,” he states smiling sadly at her. Gemini nods. He brushes a piece of her hair behind her ear and begins. “That was the day I was arrested. I hoped you wouldn't remember but it appears that has not been the case.” He says sadly. Turning to look straight ahead. “When we hear that Voldemort had found them and Lily and James were dead. We tried to take Harry but as you know Dumbledore had other plans for him. I left to find Peter but as you know that only resulted in me being arrested. I had only just returned home and Remus was asking what I had done. Aurors were there to arrest me. Remus had been holding you, you were scared, both of you. The Aurors informed us I was being arrested as an informant to Voldemort and for killing Peter. I was screaming I hadn't done it. I couldn't go to prison with him thinking I had betrayed our friends. Ultimately it appears that was the case. I begged him to believe me. But since my family was known for being death eaters they all assumed I was one as well. I didn’t even have a trial you know? I went straight to Azkaban. That's the screaming you heard. It was from the night I was taken from both of you.” He finishes staring at the horizon.  
“He didn't want to believe it,” Gemini tells him, putting a hand on his arm. “It hurt him to think about you for a long time. He loves you very much” she says comfortingly.  
He smiles down at her “I see so much of him in you” he said  
“Funny he always told me I was a lot like you,” Gemini says with a laugh. She lurches to hug her dad then. ‘Just in case I never get the chance again’ she thinks. He returns it with just as much vigor.  
“I hope we can get to know each other,” Sirius says as he pulls away tucking her hair back one last time before moving toward the waiting hippogriff.  
“Me too. Be careful” she says moving to stand beside Harry who had been waiting a few steps away from the pair.  
Sirius smiles softly and nods to her. He smiles watching them both. Suddenly remembering a different time when another boy with messy hair and glasses stood beside someone with wild black hair and mischievous grey eyes. The pair watches him fly off not moving until they can no longer see him. They begin moving to join their friends back in the infirmary.

She goes to find her father in his office surprised to find him packing. She watches him from the doorway taking in his appearance slash marks paralleling his pre-existing scars. He turns to grab something off his desk and notices her lingering in the doorway. She smiles softly at him and crosses his office slowly.  
“Do you need me to clean the marks on your face?” she asks softly.  
“Thank you Darling but I already did it. Maybe you should consider healing. I think you have a knack for it.” Her father says smiling.  
Gemini smiles “Maybe” she paused then sighs. “He left. They caught him, he had to go they were going to kill him” she says her eyes watering. “I don't understand how I already miss him. I just met him. I don't know how you did this for so long” she tells her father wiping her eyes.  
He smiles at her sadly “I know but I had you” he whispers “I think we’ll hear from him soon though” he says bending to kiss the top of her head “I’m glad you're alright. I’m sorry if I scared you. I know it's been a while since you've seen me like that” he says.  
“You're still you. You would never scare me” she told him. She hesitates with telling him her next thought, unsure of how he’ll react.  
“I asked Sirius about the screaming I heard with the dementors,” she says watching her father's face.  
“Did he tell you about the night he was arrested?” he asks.  
Gemini looks at him shocked. “You knew?” she asks “What I heard? Why didn't you tell me?”  
Remus shakes his head. “I wasn't positive but when you said it was a man screaming that you didn't recognize I figured it would be that. You had only known him when you were very young so it made sense you wouldn't remember him. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure but it seems again, you figured it out” he says with a soft smile.  
“I wish I remembered him,” Gemini tells her father, “I think we would have gotten along”  
“Oh no, you two would have been terrors together. You are both much too similar” he says laughing.  
Gemini joins her father laughing. She looks around noticing the half-packed office. “Were you fired? Because of last night? Snape told Dumbledore?” she asks.  
Her father smiles at her again “I quit” he says simply.  
“You quit?” Gemini asks “I thought you liked teaching? What happened?”  
Her father smiles at her “I couldn't stay here knowing Dumbledore had let Sirius go to prison for something he knew Sirius had not done” he states “Threw a loud fit about it too. You’d have been proud really let him know how I was feeling” he says laughing again.  
Gemini smiles at him again. “Where are we moving to now?”  
Remus smiles at her snatching a letter off his desk. “I know a place.”

The school year ends with a feast like every year. She promises the twins that she’ll come to the burrow like she does every year. She knows she still has to explain how she figured out Sirius was her dad and they are going to make sure she does. This summer. I'll tell them this summer she plans. As she’s talking to Harry about him sadly returning to his muggle relatives’ house for the summer, Hedwig is suddenly flying through the hall alongside Gemini's owl. Packages land in front of Gemini and Harry. A broom for Harry and hairpins for Gemini. Both look at each other confused. Upon realizing there's no note, just a single hippogriff feather her and Harry exchange knowing looks. They laugh running to watch Harry try out his new broom. Gemini smiles, truly content.


	6. Year Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini's fifth year takes place during The Goblet of Fire.
> 
> Gonna be a hot minute before the next update I have finals at Uni this week so sorry! The next chapter is gonna be really long though!

For the first time in her life, Gemini had a place to call home permanently. Gemini and Remus move in with Sirius following the end of her fourth year. The house was old and covered in dust having remained mostly untouched since the wizarding war. They had begun cleaning and taking down old portraits and trying to revive the house. Her Dad was not fond of his childhood home and was saddened to be confined to it. That had led Gemini to propose the idea of fixing it up. Gemini and her fathers had been working their way up, starting with the entryway and going through the bedrooms one by one. A rather old house-elf lived in the house, Kreature, he had been a loyal servant to the Black family for years. Gemini upon her arrival had tried to free him and had promptly been insulted for being a disgrace to the Black family name. She found the creature suspicious and her dad hated it but it refused to leave.  
Her parents seemed content with growing back together slowly. Whatever they had remained a mystery to Gemini. She didn’t push because she’s not sure they know themselves. She learned a lot about her dad’s life growing up and why he hated the house so much.  
“My first year at school McGonagall compared me to you because we both couldn’t go home for Christmas,” Gemini said one afternoon while going through boxes with her dad. “She told me a friend of yours dragged you to his house.”  
Sirius smiled sadly. “That was James, Harry’s father, he hated leaving me in the castle alone but I couldn’t go home”  
“Oh? How come?” Gemini asked, turning to watch him.  
“I was kicked out by my mother, disowned,” he tells her.  
“For what?” Gemini asks, shocked.  
“For not being the person I was expected to be. The Black family has a long history of blood purity. They believe that muggle-born wizards are undeserving of their magic. I do not believe in that” he says simply “and I was sorted into Gryffindor” he says with a smile.  
Gemini softly smiles back. “How old were you? When you were kicked out?” she asks.  
“I was sixteen,” he answers.  
“Where did you go?” she asks sadly.  
“James house. His family took me in and I lived with them until we graduated Hogwarts” he says fondly.  
Gemini smiles softly returning to her task.  
“Where did you go to your first year? For Christmas?” he asks.  
“The Weasleys” she answers smiling “Fred and George wouldn’t let me stay in the castle alone. They threatened to stay with me if I didn’t go with them” she laughs.  
“I would like to meet these twins you keep bringing up,” he says with a smile.  
“I’ll write and see. Maybe they can come for lunch?” She asks her dad who nods at the idea.

Gemini learns she is similar to her dad; they are both very stubborn and expressive. It takes them a while to navigate their new relationship, everyone figuring out how to coexist or relearning a person they used to know. Gemini had stayed downstairs reading in front of the fire one night when she heard someone come down the stairs. She sat up from her place on the couch and turned to look. Her dad smiled softly at her and came over to sit by her.  
“What are you doing still awake?” he whispers.  
“Got caught up reading,” she says with a shrug. “What about you?” she asks.  
He hesitates to look at the fire before returning to look at her. Gemini watches him, waiting patiently for him to answer her.  
“Nightmares,” he says simply.  
“Of Azkaban?” she asks softly.  
“Mostly” he nods. “The dementors as you know can bring up traumatic memories but they can also create them. That’s the torture of Azkaban you are plagued with memories and false realities” he says watching her.  
“Father likes for me to talk through my nightmares after. If you want, I can listen?” Gemini asks.  
Sirius smiles softly at her. They turn as they hear another set of footsteps on the stairs. Her father walks over to join them in front of the fire. He sits down and Gemini watches him.  
“You were listening,” she says. “Why didn’t you come down sooner?”  
Remus laughs at her softly. Sirius watching them interact.  
“She's perceptive,” Sirius says.  
“Too much so,” Remus says with a laugh. Gemini huffs at them, secretly pleased.  
Remus gestures for Sirius to continue and Gemini settles back into the couch. “The dementors often used similar things. Which made it easier in some ways because I knew what was coming but it never made it easier to see it” he explains watching the fire. Remus and Gemini wait for him to continue. “It would be the two of you dead. Various ways. Sometimes at my hand or I would watch but it almost always ended with you both dead” he says. Her father moves to sit next to him on the couch. Sirius grips his hand. His eyes remain unseeing on the fire. Gemini leans sideways against him and places her hand comfortingly on his arm.  
“I’m sorry” she whispers. “You won’t go back,” she declares.  
Sirius smiles softly at her and kisses the top of her head.  
“We’ll work through it,” Remus whispers.  
They sit there for a while soaking in the presence of each other. Gemini falls asleep against her dad. Remus moves to pick her up but Sirius waves him off.  
“Let me do it,” he says, taking her back to the room she had claimed. Remus watched them go up the stairs. Hesitating. he gives Sirius a minute with Gemini before he joins him outside her door. They watch her sleeping form from the doorway.  
“I remember doing the same thing years ago when she was a baby. Just watching her breathe all night,” he says fondly, making Remus smile. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I went to prison when she was a child and I finally got to see her again and I don’t know what to do. I don’t know where to start” he confesses.  
Remus smiles at him tearing his eyes off Gemini. “You talk to her like you’ve been doing. She wants to know you. She doesn’t trust easily; you have to build that with her. She does care about you very deeply. She doesn’t do that often either” Remus responds. “She loves books about anything. She gets lost in them and music she always has something playing. She’s stubborn. She loves breakfast, it's her favorite meal. She’s competitive and a fierce quidditch player. She watches everything and picks up on minute aspects. She’s perceptive you’ve seen that” Remus tells him.  
“She’s wonderful. You did so well with her. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for both of you” Sirius whispers turning to look back at Gemini.  
Remus smiles “You would have been. We both know that,” he says patting his arm. “Come on, it's late,” he says leading them back to their shared room. 

Remus wakes her up early one morning in the summer encouraging her to get dressed quickly.  
“Why? What's wrong?” she asks getting up from bed moving toward her closet.  
“Nothings wrong. I just wanted to take you both somewhere” Remus responds heading for the door.  
“Take us where?” Gemini asks picking out a sweater to wear.  
“A place your dad asked about last night,” he says moving down the stairs.  
“Can you make me tea?” she shouts down to him from the landing. “The good one. It’s-”  
“Cinnamon” Sirius and her say together as he passes her on the landing, making his way down to the kitchen. “Morning love,” he says kissing her forehead “Are you wearing that?” he says gesturing to her sweater and pajama shorts.  
Gemini laughs. “Possibly. How do I look?” she says, smiling giving him an exaggerated spin.  
“Wonderful as always. Might be a little cold for shorts though” he says with a laugh descending the stairs to meet Remus in the kitchen.  
Gemini switches out her pajamas for jeans and meets her parents in the kitchen, taking the tea Remus offers her. “So where are we going?” she asks again.  
Sirius and Remus exchanged looks. Gemini makes a face at them. “What?” she asks.  
Remus answers her with a sad smile “We're going to the Godric's Hollow to see Lily and James graves.”  
Gemini sinks into a chair. “Oh” is all she says. “Shouldn’t Harry be there?” she asks.  
Remus smiles softly at her thoughtfulness “Sirius hasn't seen it yet. We thought he should see it before we took Harry” he says softly.  
Gemini nods. “Ok,” she says, stealing herself. This was for her dad she had to be strong for him right now. “Alright let's go,” she says standing and putting her cup in the sink. Her father holds out his hand that she grabs onto pressing herself into his side.  
Sirius hesitates. “Are you sure I shouldn't shift for this? It will be dangerous to be seen with me. I won’t let you get in trouble for me” he says.  
Gemini removes herself from her father's side and walks toward Sirius “I know you're scared to lose us again but did it occur to you that we don’t want to lose you either? We’re both willing to take that risk.” Gemini asks softly, giving him a reassuring smile.  
“I won’t let either of you get hurt for me,” he says looking at her then over at Remus.  
“We're going early, no one will be out. It's safe. You're safe” Remus says coming to stand by Gemini. Sirius hesitates but nods.  
“You're sure? I still think I need to shift” he says again.  
“I think you should be your human self for this,” Remus says softly. Gemini watches them interact. The vulnerability that Sirius is showing, he has only shown the two of them. She watches them read each other's faces with expertise. ‘Like they've done it before’ Gemini thinks.  
Sirius is nodding. Gemini re-attaches to her father's side. Sirius moved to hold his other hand. Remus apparates them to Godric's Hollow and leads them to the cemetery. They stay close to each other. As predicted no one is around. The sun is just beginning to peek over the horizon.  
“How do you know where to go? Did we live here?” Gemini whispers, scared to speak too loud.  
“No, we never did. We've been here before. Both of us” Remus whispers back.  
“I don't remember,” Gemini says softly searching her memory for any sliver of knowledge.  
“No, you wouldn’t. You were a baby” her father replies  
“The Potters did live here though, right?” she asks  
“This was where they were when they went into hiding. Where only their secret keeper knew they were” her father says. Sirius remains quiet on their walk. Gemini noticed her father said secret keeper, not Peter.  
They arrive at the cemetery. Remus has Gemini and Sirius wait at the entrance while he quickly looks around to make sure no one is there.  
“You’re nervous” Gemini states watching her dad.  
He looks down at her. Pulling her into him. She wraps her arms around him, letting him take comfort in her presence.  
“Lily and James were your godparents, you know” he whispers to her. She turns to look up at him from the hug.  
“I didn't know that,” she whispers back.  
“When Remus and I asked them, that's when they told us Lily was pregnant with Harry. James cried when we asked them” he says fondly. Gemini smiles softly at him.  
They hear someone approaching. Sirius instantly pulled Gemini behind him.  
“It’s probably just father. What are you doing?” She objects but doesn't move knowing he would feel better with her furthest from the threat.  
Her father appears. “It’s just me. We're safe no ones here” he says.  
Gemini goes around her dad and continues further into the cemetery. She stops when she notices her dad has not moved. He remained at the entrance, shaking his head.  
“They wouldn’t want me here. Remus, I can't. I got them killed” Sirius whispers the last part.  
“You did not,” Remus says, turning to put his hands on Sirius' arms. “Peter did. You tried to protect them. You knew the death eaters would look to you first. You did what you thought was best.”  
Gemini watches her father comfort her dad, watching both of them hurt. ‘I don't know how they do it’ she thinks ‘if I lost Fred or if I lost George’ she realizes she would feel differently in both situations. She would be devastated by both. Fred would be like losing a brother but losing George would be like losing a part of herself. ‘I don't think I would survive either of them dying’ she thinks. Watching from a distance as Remus leads Sirius to their friend’s graves. They both collapse in front of it. Sirius is crying, she realized. Gemini looks away, her throat burning, watching her parents be so openly distraught. ‘I don't know how they do this’ she thinks. Her dad was forced to mourn in prison. Her father had to mourn his friends alone.  
‘He probably came to their funeral alone’ she realizes her eyes widening. At that thought alone she turns around and brings her hand up to cover her mouth, crying softly. A hand grabs her shoulder and she turns to look following the arm up to her father's face. She’s pulled into a hug.  
“I don't know how you do this,” she says into his sweater. “I don't think I could,” she trails off.  
“I had you,” he says simply leading her to where Sirius is sitting in front of their graves.  
“You’ll always have me” she whispers as she sits between her parents.  
They sit for a few minutes in silence each confronting their guilt or grieving. Remus breaks the silence. “I knew how to get here because I had been to this cemetery,” he says, answering Gemini's earlier question. “You've been here also,” he says to Gemini.  
“Their funeral,” she says, her earlier thoughts confirmed.  
Remus nods “James’s parents had died and Lily's family wasn't exactly supportive. I was all that was left. Sirius had just been taken to Azkaban and Peter was thought to be dead,” he says softly. Gemini and Sirius watching him. “That was the first time we had left the house since it happened. You were so good the whole time. You wouldn't let me sit with you facing everyone. You wanted to be leaning against me. It was like you knew I needed it.” He says smiling softly. “You've always been perceptive,” he says to Gemini who smiles at him.  
“I didn't know you went,” Sirius says. “Weren’t you worried people would judge you? People knew we were together. Everyone thought I had gotten them killed” he asks softly.  
Remus shrugged “No one minded us. I had to go. No one was going to be there for them. Lily would have hated it. So many people that barely knew them were there,” he says.  
“James would have loved it,” Sirius says with a smile. “All that attention” he laughs quietly.  
Gemini smiles, listening to them reminisce about their friends. ‘They had been so young’ she thinks ‘they were only six years older than me five years older than the twins.’ She takes out her wand earning her parent’s attention and conjures a bouquet of flowers.  
“Lily's,” Sirius says with a small laugh.  
“Very fitting,” Remus says, moving to stand. He reaches down to tug Gemini up who looks at him questioning. “Come on. People are going to be getting up soon and I'm starving” he says pulling Sirius up off the ground.  
“Breakfast?” Gemini asks, her eyes lighting up. Sirius smiles at her excitement.  
“Yes sweet girl,” he says pulling her into his side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
The family leaves the cemetery with a feeling of closure. Sirius learns to accept that his friends' deaths were not his fault and Remus letting go of the anger he felt as a result of Sirius being stolen from them. 

The Weasleys to come to visit Grimmauld Place that summer. Gemini runs down the stairs the moment she hears the pop of someone apparating. She throws open the door running down the steps, laughing joyfully. She runs between the twins who only had to take a few steps forward.  
“I missed you both,” she says into their hug.  
“We missed you,” they say together. Gemini smiles and releases them. “You both got so tall!” she says. They laugh as she looks up at them.  
“Oh yes Gemini, just run out of the house, not like your dad is a wanted criminal” her dad shouts from the doorway causing Gemini and the Weasley family to laugh.  
“Sorry,” Gemini says laughing lightly.  
“Please, come in,” Remus says making his way down the steps to hug Molly.  
Gemini moves to give Mr.Weasley, Ron, and Ginny hugs. Mrs.Weasley hugs her once they make it inside.  
“Look at you so grown up!” she says causing Gemini to blush. “Fred and George told me about Sirius. How he's innocent. I'm glad you can get to know him. You look quite like him” she says kindly. Gemini smiles at her.  
“Thank you Mrs.Weasley. I’m glad you could come to my house for a change. Seems like I have practically lived at yours” Gemini says with a laugh.  
“Oh, none of that. We're happy to come. We’ll still be expecting you for Christmas. All of you” she says pointedly toward Sirius who smiles at her softly.  
“That’s very kind of you. Thank you Molly” he says. She patts his arm comfortingly.  
“Now introduce me to these troublemaker friends of yours,” Sirius says to Gemini.  
“Right terrors those three. I could have kept a fire going all winter with the amount of letters Minerva sent me about them” Mrs.Weasley says moving to find the kitchen. Gemini laughs at her. They find the twins talking to Remus.  
“George, Fred, this is my dad, Sirius,” Gemini says introducing her dad to her friends. Her dad smiles at her pleased to be referred to as her dad.  
“Pleasure,” George says shaking his hand.  
“So you made the map?” Fred says shaking his hand after George.  
Gemini winces looking toward Remus who raises his eyebrows at her, a smile playing on his lips.  
“I thought you said they didn't know about the map Gemini?” Remus says playfully.  
“I had bailed you both out. We’re lucky he quit otherwise we would have detention until we graduated” she says smacking Fred's arm.  
“You never mentioned they didn't know it was us. I didn't have time to get the story straight” Fred says laughing at her. Sirius takes in the scene with a soft smile resting on his lips.  
“Yes, we made the map when we were at Hogwarts. Quite a feat that took us months to get it right. We escaped Filch many times with the help of that map” Sirius says smiling.  
The trio laughs “One time we got this group of Slytherins, who had almost knocked Fred off his broom with an illegal move in a quidditch game, in a hallway. Rigged the whole place up. The second they walked in all these noises started going off. Some were screaming while others were dogs barking. We were standing at the end of the hallway. Turned everyone’s hair a bright red color. They were stuck like that for a week” Gemini says, the group laughing.  
“Then Snape came walking down the hallway and we ran so fast trying and we were trying to read the bloody map,” Fred says laughing.  
“McGonagall knew it was us. The way she looked at us in transfiguration that day. She was practically waiting for us to confess” George says laughing as the trio nods remembering.  
“Wait how were you all in the same transfiguration class? I thought you two were older” Sirius asks.  
“Oh Gem here proper genius. She’s in advanced classes and takes most of them with the year above her” George says smiling proudly at her. Gemini blushes slightly at his words. Something Sirius notices and sends her a small smirk that she laughs quietly at.  
“Ya even potions. Snape tries so hard every year to stump her. He hasn’t yet” Fred says with a laugh.  
“To be fair I had a lot of practice with potions,” she says. Causing the twins to snort, choking back a laugh. As Remus rolls his eyes at her. Sirius just smiles at her joke.  
“Sounds like you're holding up the Black family name. Really out doing me here” he says with a smile.  
“If it's any consolation we took a lot of inspiration from the stories the professors told us about the pranks father pulled,” she says with a laugh. Sirius chuckles at her.  
The group settles down for lunch that Mrs.Weasley insisted on helping with. Gemini smiled as the house was filled with the loud conversations from the table. Sirius and the twins of course got along well. They were comparing products they used for pranking. She spoke with Ron and Ginny about Harry if they had heard from him also catching up with them.  
After lunch, the Weasleys volunteered to help move boxes from the upper levels of the house to the main floor or the trash. After much protesting from Gemini’s parents, they relented and consented, allowing them to help clean out the upper levels. The group split up and got to work. Gemini and the twins took the top floor since no one else wanted to go up and down all those stairs. They were definitely the loudest. They were trying on random clothes and angering all the portraits that had been covered up. They had to use spells to get a few of them off the walls. Gemini filled the twins in on her dad's life and how she had gone to the Potters grave with her parents.  
“Was it morbid?” Fred asks from his place on the floor going through boxes.  
“Kind of ya. They were both obviously sad. James was their best friend and Lily was close to them especially after she and James got together” she says hoping to sit on a dresser and face them.  
“I can't imagine,” George says sitting in a chair to face the pair. “Losing their best friend and then your dad gets carted off to Azkaban people saying it was his fault,” he says with a hint of disgust at the thought.  
“I know. That’s what I thought about when we were there. How it would feel to lose one of you” she says sadly. “I can't even imagine it,” she says.  
“We won't have to ever find out because nobody is dying,” Fred says. Gemini smiles at him. It was unusual for Fred to be so solemn but if it was to reassure someone he cared about he was quite comforting.  
“Promise?” she asks.  
“Promise.” Both of the twins answer together.  
The trio sat in silence for a minute before Mrs.Weasley shouted at them.  
“What are you three up to? It's much too quiet!” She exclaims. The trio laughs.  
“Oh, nothing just talking” George shouts down, knowing no one would believe them. The trio was capable of deep conversations. They happened from time to time. One of them would fail an assignment and it would lead to a discussion of them wondering if they were letting their families down. Someone would mix up the twins and it would lead to a discussion about the importance of having relationships of substance. They could have deep conversations but they only really allowed themselves to be vulnerable with each other.  
They got back to work. Taking things down the stairs and using spells to levitate the heavy boxes down. The twins had just taken a few picture frames down. Leaving Gemini alone in the room. She had been behind a dresser and bumped it causing all of the drawers to roll open. Gemini groaned moving around to close them when something caught her eye in the middle of the room. A red-headed figure laid motionless in the center of the room. Gemini stopped. Her heart beating in her ears.  
“George,” she says sternly. “This isn't funny. You’re being mean.”  
When the figure does not move she crouches down to shake him. While they were pranksters the trio knew when they had taken it too far. So when she crouched down next to him and shook him and he still didn't move she knew something was wrong. She looked around the room seeing if there was something he could have touched that would have done this. Hot tears began to roll down her face.  
“George” she whispered hoarsely. “Wake up” she whispered, checking his pulse. When she felt nothing she could have sworn her heart stopped with his. “No” she whispered. “We promised.”  
She starts screaming then for her father, for her dad, for Fred. For anyone who could fix this. The twins, most likely the closest, came in first. Stunned by the sight, they both freeze in the doorway. Fred flinches turning to George whose eyes stay glued on Gemini briefly flicking them over to look at his prone form on the floor. Gemini doesn’t lookup. She's staring at his face, his eyes that stare unseeingly toward the ceiling.  
Her dad burst in next. “Gemini what-” he cuts himself off. Seeing her kneeling next to a redhead that was already in the room.  
“He’s dead” she whispers, brokenly.  
Sirius wasn’t sure which one of the twins it was. However, since both of them were already standing next to him, shocked but breathing, he knew the scene to be false. “Gemini, it's not real,” he says slowly. “It's some sort of dark magic ok?” Approaching her slowly, unsure of what the cause was. As soon as he had uttered the words the scene changed. Instead of George laying dead, it became two people. Suddenly Remus and Gemini were lying on the floor, dead. Gemini sat back, moving away from the scene, sobbing.  
“What is this? I don't understand” Gemini asks her father, scared.  
Sirius doesn't answer, staring at the prone forms on the floor. The twins remain unmoving by the door. George stares at the Gemini that is dead on the floor, suddenly realizing how she had felt seeing him on the floor.  
Remus burst through the doorway after what felt like days but in reality, was probably seconds. He took in the scene on the floor before looking toward the twins who both wore shocked expressions. Looking at a sobbing Gemini who was still seated on the floor but very much alive and Sirius who stood motionless in the room. He realized what it was. Having known they were all witnessing Sirius’s worst fear, he put the pieces together. “Ridikulous” he called out, aimed at the scene. It disappeared instantly and he flung the bogart into the drawer it came from.  
Before he is even aware his feet are moving George is bending to lift Gemini from the floor. She's crying still and clings to him. “You were dead. I thought you were dead” she whispers to him.  
“I know but I'm not. I’m right here” he says comfortingly. They hold each other reassuring themselves they are both ok. When they finally pull away they make eye contact for a moment and Gemini suddenly feels the urge to kiss him. She blushes and turns away noticing the others have entered the room. She makes eye contact with Fred who smirks at her but still has a concerned expression on his face. Her parents she notices are whispering to each other. Her dad seems pale and is shaking slightly. Her father is speaking with him softly. Gemini realizes that the first scene the bogart showed was her worst fear while the second was her dad’s.  
“I’m sorry,” she says to the Weasleys. “I knocked open a dresser and a bogart was released. I didn't know what had happened. It scared me” she explains. The Weasleys nod their expressions showing concern.  
“What was it? Your bogart?” Ron asks. “Professor Lupin did a lesson on them last year. Mine was a spider” he says.  
Gemini blushes but before she can answer her dad does. ‘He had put on his proud persona’ she realized hiding his vulnerability until he was with the people he completely trusted. Gemini recognized it because she does the same thing. Despite him shaking slightly and clinging to her father's arm he smirks at her teasingly. “It was a twin. Only one though. I’m not sure which” he says.  
Gemini gapes at her dad, who laughs at her expression softly.  
“It was George,” Fred says with a smirk causing Gemini and George to blush.  
“No need to tease them,” Mrs.Weasley says smacking Fred’s shoulder before she turns to Gemini and George. “About time dears,” she says with a kind smile.  
“Mom!” George exclaims as Gemini laughs.  
Her parents excuse themselves and Gemini makes eye contact with her father who shakes his head letting her know they will talk later. The Weasley begins to file from the room until it's just the trio. Fred waits until everyone is significantly down the stairs before speaking.  
“Georgie I’m just telling you now if you mess this up, I’m choosing her side” he informs his brother. Heading for the door he sends Gemini a wink and she blows him a kiss that he mimics catching. Leaving just George and Gemini alone in the room, Gemini turns to him and begins speaking.  
“Look I’m sorry I didn't know that was my worst fear. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I don't want this to ruin our friendship. So if you don't feel the same way just let me know and we can forget it and move on and pretend this never happened and-” Gemini babbles aimlessly her worry seeping into her words. George watches her fondly. He grabs her shoulders and leans in close to her. Effectively cutting her off.  
“I’m going to kiss you now ok?” he asks, watching her face.  
Gemini smiles at him. “Ok,” she whispers. He moves his hands to her face and kisses her. When they part Gemini smiles at him brightly and he smiles back just as bright.  
“You don’t know how long I have wanted to do that,” George says, causing Gemini to blush.  
“I can guess,” she says with a laugh. ”I’m glad you’re not dead” she states.  
“I’m glad you’re not dead too,” he says back. “You know when the scene changed and you were dead on the floor I thought it was my fear being projected. But Fred would have been there instead of Professor Lupin. No offense to your father” he says with a small laugh.  
Gemini laughs softly. “I should probably check on them,” she says. “We’re going to talk about this,” she says gesturing between the two of them as they leave the room. George laughs.  
Gemini bids the Weasleys goodbye, purposely ignoring the stares she and George get as they descend the stairs. She hugs them all goodbye. When she gets to Fred he whispers to her.  
“You ok? Both of you?” he asks pointedly, flicking his eyes toward George.  
“Ya, we’re good. We are gonna figure it out” she tells him before adding. “He kissed me” She whispers to him, smiling as they pull away.  
Fred smiles back at her. “I’m happy for you. Both of you. About time too.” he says with a laugh. Gemini rolls her eyes and hugs George goodbye with the promise to write. The family apparates away and Gemini locks the door. She goes up the stairs but hesitates outside her parent’s room. She turns toward her room to leave then hesitates then goes to knock but stops herself. ‘What if they want to be alone’ she thinks.  
“Gemini come in I can feel your worry through the door,” her dad says through the door.  
Gemini opens the door and finds her parents sitting against the headboard of the bed. “I’m sorry that happened. I swear I didn't know it was in there” she explains. Sirius opens his arms and Gemini climbs up on the bed and snuggles into him.  
“I know sweet girl. It wasn't your fault. No one knew it was there” he says running his hand through her hair as she lays on his chest. “Good thing your brilliant father figured it out. Right brilliant man he is” he says fondly. She watches her father roll his eyes at him.  
“Still it scared you. It showed you exactly what the dementors did” she states.  
“It did scare me. But you're both right here, alive and safe” he says like he’s saying to remind himself. “How are you? It scared you pretty bad” her father asks.  
Gemini flinches at the memory slightly. “I’ll be ok,” she says.  
“Hey” “Gem” both her parents say at the same time which earns a giggle from Gemini.  
“Alright, it scared me. Really bad. I was alone and I turned around and he was just lying there. I thought he was just playing around at first but then he didn't move and I-” she says her voice cracking. “It looked so real. I just panicked. He didn't have a pulse. I don’t think I'll ever get that image out of my head” she says softly. Sirius tucks her closer to him. Remus wipes a tear off her face.  
“This house really hates us,” Sirius says after a beat of silence.  
“Maybe it’s homophobic,” Remus says seriously. Gemini lets out a surprised laugh as Sirius snorts at Remus’s joke.  
With the turn in the mood, Sirius asks with a smirk on his face “so George? Wanna talk about that?” Gemini giggles at him.  
She shrugs a smile creeping onto her face. “What's to tell? We met in my first year, his second, and have been friends ever since” she says simply.  
“Why George and not Fred?” He asks following up.  
“They are different people. I love Fred like a brother but George has always been different” she says smiling softly. She turns looking at their faces reading how they're handling her admission. Sirius looks like he’s trying to decide if he’s proud or if he should apparate to the Weasleys and talk to George himself. Remus just looks like he’s happy she figured it out.  
“How long have you known?” she asks him.  
“After you fell off your broom in the fourth year. How he looked at you, it was different than how Fred did. It's how I could tell them apart” he supplies. “I knew you fancied him when I got your letter from the Weasley’s during your first Christmas with them and you wrote me a page describing the differences between the two of them,” he says laughing softly.  
Gemini just laughs at him shocked. “I did not!” she exclaims.  
Remus gets up, crosses the room, and picks up a yellow box. “Every letter you ever sent me is in here. Now we can go through all of them or you can admit that I knew before you did” he says smiling mischievously at her.  
Gemini rolls her eyes “Well I didn't know you had evidence. Fine you knew before I did that I fancied George Weasley!” she declares. She softens “Did you really keep every letter?”  
Remus smiles at her as he puts the box back. “Of course I did,” he replies laying back down on the bed.  
They lay there for a beat of silence before Gemini has to let out the secret she’s been holding in. She sits up crisscrossing her legs to face them. “Ok don't freak out,” she says reading their faces. “He kissed me” she states watching them.  
“Did you want him to?” Sirius asks her.  
“Yes, and he asked first, like a proper gentleman” she states with a smile.  
“Good lad,” Sirius says, nodding his approval.  
“Molly must be thrilled she's been waiting for you two to get together since your second year,” he says smiling. Gemini and Sirius laugh. “I’m happy for you darling,” he says sincerely.  
Gemini smiles laying back down. “Hermoine’s gonna freak,” she says causing her parents to laugh.

As summer came to an end the Weasleys surprised Gemini by inviting her to come to the quidditch world cup with them. She was thrilled since she played quidditch and loved to watch it. Remus apparated her to the burrow along with her school supplies since they would be going from the burrow to school. She had already said goodbye to her dad. She had grown to trust him more this summer and they learned a lot about each other. Remus was still her most trusted person but George was up there. After their kiss, they had written to each other and decided they were tentatively dating. She was excited to see both of the twins and Hermoine who had been ecstatic to hear about her and George. Remus walked her to the door where Molly was waiting, welcoming them both with hugs. Hermoine was the first down the stairs. She threw herself at Gemini causing her to laugh.  
“I want details,” she said as they parted.  
“Please wait until I leave,” her father says causing the girls to laugh. “Some things I would rather not know.” Gemini smiles at him. She says goodbye to her father promising to write about the quidditch world cup once they get back.  
“The boys are in the backyard playing quidditch dear” Mrs. Weasley informs her with a smile.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'll go see them once I put my bags up” she says. Hermoine and Gemini go up the stairs to Ginny's room where they are both staying.  
“So what happened?” Hermoine asks as they go up the stairs. “He just kissed you and barely said anything in your letters!”  
“I couldn't explain everything in my letter ‘Moine, it was a weird situation,'” Gemini says with a small laugh.  
“Ok so tell me now!” Hermoine says laughing.  
“We were cleaning up the house and I accidentally let a bogart out. I was alone in the room when it happened” Gemini says.  
“What did you see?” She asks Gemini kindly.  
“George. Dead” she says. “I screamed and then the twins came in and then my dads. But they all saw.”  
“No,” Hermoine gasps.  
“Yes and then it gets worse because it changed. To my dad's fear. Which was my father and I dead” she says.  
“Gemini this is kind of a traumatic first kiss” Hermoine informs her.  
“I know,” she laughs. “Anyway my father figures it out and vanishes the bogart. George pulls me up off the floor. I'm still crying and then his whole family comes in. They are all concerned because I screamed. I explain what happened and Ron asks what my bogart was” she says with a small smile.  
“Did you tell them?” Hermoine asks.  
“No! My dad says it was one of the twins. Emphasis on one of them and Fred’s like it was George. I was mortified!” She says laughing, Hermoine joining in.  
“Ok, but when did you kiss him?” Hermoine asks again. The girls make it to the top of the stairs and put Gemini’s things down. They begin going back down the stairs.  
“Everyone left and then it was just the two of us. I was talking a lot trying to tell him it was ok if he didn’t feel the same way. He just grabbed me and got really close and asked to kiss me. Of course, I said yes and that's how it happened” she finishes with a laugh.  
“Aww, Gemini that's rather cute! A little traumatic seeing each other dead but you kissed him!” She says excitedly.  
“I know we wrote all summer but I’m excited. I’m glad Freds ok with it I was worried he would be weirded out but he was probably the most excited besides Mrs. Weasley” Gemini says causing the girls to laugh.  
“So you guys are official then?” She asks mischievously.  
“Yes Hermoine,” Gemini says with a laugh.

They make their way outside to see the Weasleys playing quidditch. They are playing a two-on-two game. Both the twins against Ron and Ginny. Upon noticing the girls appear from the house, Fred shouts out.  
“George your girlfriends here!” Fred lands and hugs her. “Good to see you Gem!”  
Gemini laughs at his previous statement. “You too Fred. You guys win?” She asks.  
“Nope we were missing our best chaser and Ginny is wicked fast” he responds laughing.  
The remaining Weasleys land. Ginny runs to give her a hug followed by Ron. George is the last down to hug her.  
“Good to see you Gem!” he says with a bright smile that she returns.  
Mr. Weasley emerges from the house calling for the trio which leads to all of them going inside.  
“We’re going to get Harry,” Mr.Weasley informs them.  
“Just the twins and Gemini? I want to go” Ron protests. Hermione nodding.  
“Harry's relatives are muggles; they are not going to be very accepting. I need the oldest” Mr.Weasley says.  
“The twins are just going to cause trouble!” Ron tries again.  
“That’s why I’m bringing Gemini” Mr. Weasley responds with a smile. Gemini laughs. “Go grab your jackets,” he says to them. The trio makes their way up the stairs.  
“I’ve never been to where he lives before,” Gemini says as they climb the stairs.  
“We only saw it in the dark but with what I saw, I don't think I like them very much,” Fred says.  
“Ya the bars on his windows like a bloody animal,” George says.  
Gemini turns around as they make it to the landing where the twin’s room is. “Hey, we can't go in there angry. If his relatives really are awful they will just take it out on him. We can't do anything to them ok?” she says. The twins’ exchange glances, Gemini can read them now though. “Don’t do that. I don’t like it either but it's the safest for him ok?” she says again they nod. Gemini continues up the stairs to get her jacket. The twins waited for her on the stairs before making the descent together.  
“Why didn't he come live with you and your dads? I thought he was supposed to?” George asks.  
“He was but Dumbledore insisted it was for his safety he stayed there. Dad even brought up the fact that legally, Harry should be with him. Since he’s his godson but Dumbledore insisted it was for the best” she says. “There wasn't a whole lot we could do. We couldn't exactly go get the most famous wizard in the wizarding world. My dad who's a wanted criminal or my father who's been exiled from the wizarding community for something he had no say in '' she says bitterly.  
“And the most resourceful witch I've ever met,” George says kindly. Gemini laughs.  
“Thank you” she whispers.

The Trio and Mr.Weasley prepare to go. Mrs. Weasley fusses about them, hugging all of them telling them to be careful. They grab on to Mr. Weasley to apparate. Fred and George grab on to both sides of their father while Gemini grabs George's hand. Suddenly they're out front of a small house.  
“Ok let's go,” Mr. Weasley says.  
Before they can even get inside a large man is storming out of the house pointing at them angrily.  
“No. Go away. There will be no more freakish people coming to our house. Leave” he says.  
“We will. We have come to collect Harry then we will be on our way” Mr. Weasley says happily walking around the man entering the house. The man walks in behind him telling him to leave.  
The trio exchanged glances before letting themselves in as well. Mr. Weasley is standing in the living room politely talking to the large man who is angrily telling him to leave. A woman had joined him hovering behind him. A large boy walks down the stairs staring at the twins and Gemini.  
“Dad! Who's here?” he exclaims walking by the trio to join his mother in hiding behind the large man. Mr. Weasley introduces himself and again asks for Harry.  
Gemini decides to take matters into her own hands and climbs the stairs. The twins follow her wordlessly.  
“Harry!” She shouts walking down the hallway.  
“Gemini?” it's muffled but she hears it.  
She continues down the hallway to a door with several locks. She turns to the twins. Their faces reflect the disgust she's feeling.  
“That’s barbaric,” she says.  
“What do we do? We can't use magic yet?” Fred asks.  
Gemini thinks for a moment before an idea strikes her. “My dad taught me this, this summer,” she says, taking one of her hairpins out, bending it, and twisting it into the locks. They begin to open one by one as she goes. “It’s like alhomora but for muggles,” she says.  
“Brilliant!” the twins exclaim in unison.  
The door swings open to reveal Harry closing his trunk. “Gemini!” he says hugging her. “How’d you get the door open?” he asks “None of you can use magic outside of school yet.” Gemini holds up her hairpin and Harry laughs understanding dawning on his face.  
“Bloody brilliant she is,” George says. Both the twins nodding hello to Harry as they move further into the room to grab his things.  
“Come on,” she says. “Let's get you out of here”  
The trio and Harry return downstairs to see Mr. Weasley is still trying to calm down the man.  
“You are not taking that freak anywhere!” The man shouts  
“Hey!” all three of the trio shout.  
“Fred, George don’t” Mr. Weasley sighs. “Gemini could you-”  
The woman's eyes widened, shocked “Gemini?” she whispers. The woman's eyes meet Gemini’s.  
The house goes silent. George grabs her hand. Gemini looks at her confused. Gemini can feel Harry's gaze on her.  
“Do I know you?” Gemini asks. She looks at the women searching her memory for her but finding nothing.  
The man and the woman turned conversing quickly in hushed tones. The man looks at Gemini before squinting his beady eyes at her. Gemini finds herself taking a step closer to George. ‘How do these people know my name’ she thinks.  
“When we got a letter from that freakish school of yours saying we were going to have to take Harry it had two names on it. Harrys and a Gemini Lupin-Black. Said both your parents were killed. Same as Harry’s. We refused. We didn't want either of you. Harry is the only one that ever showed up” He says rudely.  
Gemini just stares at him ‘I was supposed to come here?’ she thinks. George is squeezing her hand trying to get her attention. She can feel Harry looking at her still. Fred puts a protective hand on her shoulder.  
“And what? A baby you were entrusted to never showed up and you just didn't care?” Fred asks.  
“She was with someone else. I saw her at their funeral” the woman says looking at the man who has a disgusted look on her face.  
“You went to their funeral!” Both Harry and Gemini demand.  
“Yes I did.” the woman states. “I saw you with a barbaric looking man that had scars on his face. Heard him say your name figured that they put you with someone else. You were probably better off. Your parents got themselves killed girl, they were dangerous.”  
“Who told you that?” Gemini asks, trying not to throw up. “Who told you my parents were killed?”  
“Same person who made us take Harry, you stupid girl. Dumbledore said both of you would be better off with us. Told us Harry's parents got themselves killed and that you were his cousin. Said your parents were deranged and you would be better off growing up away from them. They were dangerous and probably would have gotten you killed too. We objected of course. We didn't want that in our house. But then you never came” he says almost smugly.  
“My parents were murdered, they didn't get themselves killed!” Harry protests.  
Gemini remains unmoving, staring at these people. Her life would have been completely different. Sure she grew up unconventionally. Her and her father were always moving and she never really made any friends but she was loved. She knew that.  
“Go outside, now all of you. were leaving” Mr. Weasley whispers to them urging them out the door. “Thank you again have a lovely evening,” he says to Harry's relatives closing the door as they make it outside.  
He grabs Gemini by the shoulders and tells her urgently “Listen to me. Your father didn't know about this. I don't think anyone did alright?”  
Gemini is nodding, still shocked. How could any of that be true? She was supposed to live with Harry's nasty relatives. Dumbledore thought her parents were so dangerous she had to be taken from them. Her anxious thoughts make her nauseous.  
Mr. Weasley looks up from her face. “Hold on to her ok,” he says to the twins.  
“Ya course,” George says, grabbing her hand. Fred nods placing his hand back on her shoulder.  
“Ok, Harry grab on. We're going home” Mr. Weasley says apparating them to the burrow. 

Mrs. Weasley rushes out to greet them. Ron and Hermoine are not far behind her.  
“What took so long? You were gone nearly twice as long as you said” she demands hugging her husband.  
“I think we should call Remus. There's something he needs to know,” he says leading everyone inside. When the twins and Gemini don't move, the group turns around.  
Fred waves them on “Go on. We’ll be right in” he calls watching them continue into the burrow. “Alright there inside,” he says.  
As soon as the words leave his mouth Gemini is doubling over throwing up into the grass. George grabs her hair, pulling it away from her face, wincing. The twins having picked up on the signs of her anxiety. It was not unusual for Gemini to get anxious before a big quidditch match or a big potions exam. She sometimes even got so anxious she couldn't eat anything in fear that she might just throw it all up again. The moment they landed at the burrow and they saw Geminis face they knew how the next events would unfold. Fred covered for them so Gemini could have a moment to pull herself together.  
“Sorry,” she says dry heaving over the grass.  
“Gem all things considered you handled it pretty well,” George says comfortingly rubbing a hand down her back.  
“Ya Gem you just got told you were supposed to be taken from your father as a child because Dumbledore thought he was dangerous. I think your reaction is pretty valid” Fred said, trying to comfort her.  
Gemini stood up slowly wiping her mouth on her hand. “Still. I can’t believe he would even think of doing that. We're missing something” she says.  
“Always a mystery with you. Why can't we just have a normal summer?” Fred groans jokingly. The trio begins walking toward the burrow.  
“Why didn't he?” Gemini ponders allowed.  
“Why didn't who do what?” George asks her.  
“Dumbledore. Why didn't he take me? They said I was supposed to go with Harry but never showed up and obviously, my father raised me. So why did Dumbledore change his mind and never take me?” she says. The twins exchange glances over her. The twins were smart while often overlooked; they were suspiciously good at charms and could keep up with Gemini when she started looking into things she shouldn't.  
Two figures apparate nearby. Due to the darkness, the trio can't make out who it is but Gemini ventures a guess.  
“Father?” she asks.  
“Gemini, are you alright?” her father asks. Both of them walked faster. As they get closer to the burrow the trio can see both of them.  
“Dad? What are both of you doing here?” she asks. “I thought it wasn't safe?”  
“We had to make sure you were alright. Mr. Weasley said we needed to hear something” Sirius says.  
The door swings open revealing Mrs. Weasley. “Good you made it” she beckons them all inside.  
The Weasley parents, as well as her parents all, sit down in the living room. The twins sit on the couch opposite of their parents. Gemini chose to pace in front of the fireplace. She notices the younger trio listening from the stairs and she sends them a wink. Mr. Weasley explains what Harry's relatives, The Dursleys, told them. Gemini is only half listening; she's trying to reason out why they would want to take her from her father. She only rejoins the conversation when she hears her dad begin speaking.  
“He said Gemini was supposed to live there? With the muggles. I don't understand why Dumbledore would do that” Sirius asks moving to pace behind the couch Remus was sitting on. Gemini smiles slightly at their unconscious similarities.  
“Sirius, Dumbledore was aware of my condition; he might have thought it best for Gemini to live somewhere else” Remus reasons.  
Her dad is shaking his head. “No, you are not dangerous. You are just as much her father as me. You are her legal guardian. He would have had no right” Sirius defends.  
Gemini smiles at Sirius' words, glad her father had someone who would defend him when he wouldn't defend himself.  
“I agree it was one thing to completely remove Harry from the wizarding world everyone knew who he was. But Gemini I can't figure out why” Mrs. Weasley says.  
Gemini suddenly figures it out. “Holy shit!” she exclaims.  
“Gemini” Remus sighs at her language.  
“My name. You gave me my name. You told me that this summer” she says to her dad.  
“Yes, I did. I’m not following” he says glancing at Remus who shrugs waiting for Gemini to explain.  
“My name originally was Lupin-Black after you went to prison it was shortened to just Lupin. In my first year at Hogwarts, the sorting hat was surprised when I told it my name was Lupin. Like it was surprising to see me with only half my name'' she says, watching everyone who still looks lost. “This summer you said you were exiled from your family because they believed in blood purity. You don't. I don't know who my mom is, it doesn't really matter” she says. Sirius shrugs at that, seeming to agree he neither cares nor knows. Remus snorts at him.  
Gemini continues “My existence ruins everything your family stands for. My blood is not pure. Therefore a stain on the Black family name,” she says watching them slowly start to understand. “When my name was changed and I went to Hogwarts as just Lupin. No one knew I existed. Until now cause I changed it back this year” she says smiling at her father toward the end.  
The twins smile finally getting it.  
George voices his thoughts. “So Dumbledore wanted to send you away because most likely you would have been killed because your blood wasn't pure?” he says.  
“Exactly. Since father changed my name to just Lupin there was no need to move me. Everyone who would have cared probably didn't even know I existed because I entered school under only half my name” she says.  
“Brilliant,” Sirius says in awe. He smacks Remus' shoulder. “That was all you. I never would have put that together” he says genuinely.  
“Ok but now all the pureblood families know you are alive. What's gonna happen now?” Fred asks.  
“Most likely nothing,” Sirius says. “A few Slytherins will probably give you dirty looks in the hallways. Most of the crazy people who care about blood purity have been in Azkaban since the wizarding war.”  
“Wonderful” Gemini says sarcastically.  
“They're locked up, there's nothing to worry about,” Sirius says comfortingly.  
“What happens if they get out?” Gemini asks.  
“They won't,” Sirius says.  
“You did” Gemini points out. Sirius points his finger at her like he’s admitting she made a valid point.  
“Let's not worry about hypotheticals ok? If it comes to that we’ll handle it” Remus says.  
She nods crossing her arms unconsciously mirroring her dad's posture. Gemini says goodbye to her parents once again. As they leave she promises to be careful as always and promises to write.  
Mrs. Weasley shoos her and the twins up to bed. “Alright time for bed. Bill and Charlie get here tomorrow and you’ll need your rest before the world cup.”  
On their way up the stairs she is stopped by Fred and George once they get to their bedroom landing.  
“Your detective act tonight reminded me you still need to tell us how you figured out Sirius is your dad,” Fred says.  
“Ya you're brilliant love but even for you that was impressive,” George says.  
“Trust me when I tell you that's a story for tomorrow ok?” Gemini asks.  
“Promise?” George asks.  
“Ya I promise,” she says  
“Alright, good night Gem,” they say together.  
“Goodnight, see you in two, minutes,” she says, giving George a quick peck on the lips. She continues up to Ginny's room where Ginny and Hermoine were watching from the doorway, giggling. She rolls her eyes at them.

Gemini wakes up Hermoine tapping her informing her it's time for breakfast. Gemini yawns at her sitting up with a groan. Hermoine giggles at her.  
“Are you changing? Or just wearing pajamas?” Hermoine asks her.  
“I was just going to wear my pajamas. I'll probably put a jumper on over though. I'm cold” Gemini answers sliding socks on her feet.  
“Really? Even though George will be down there?” She asks.  
Gemini turns to her. “Moine I’ve known George since I was eleven. I hardly think him seeing me in pajamas will turn him against me. Besides, I doubt he's changing” she says.  
“It’s just you're both so comfortable with each other. I hope I find someone like that” she says hopefully.  
“You will,” Gemini says as they walk down the stairs. Ginny has already left the room. Gemini stops by the twin’s room knocking and going in to see both the twins still in bed.  
“Oh come on,” Gemini says causing Hermoine to laugh. “George, Fred, your mother is going to come back up here and get you. I’m starving and Rons going to eat all the food” she says, shaking the twins. Hermoine laughs watching her from the doorway.  
“Alright, alright we're up Gem,” Fred says pulling a pillow over his head. She pulls it away from him and smacks him with it. She turns to George and is almost knocked over by a pillow to the back from Fred who is now laughing. Gemini fires it back laughing at him. His hair is sticking up in all directions.  
“Nice bedhead. You should keep it like that” she says. He laughs at her sarcastically while getting up.  
“Morning Georgie,” she says, turning to see him peering up smiling at them.  
“Morning love. You look ravishing this morning” he says sincerely, kissing her cheek as he also gets up.  
“Thanks, George,” she says moving to the door where Hermoine was watching with a soft smile. “We'll save you both a seat” she calls over her shoulder as the girls make their way down the stairs.

After breakfast, the trios decide to play a game of quidditch. Hermione volunteers to ref so Ginny takes her place. They had played quidditch in the Weasley backyard for many summers. The twins were the ones who got her into the game and encouraged her to try out. Much to McGonagall's pleasure, she was a gifted chaser. Gemini had learned this summer her dad was a chaser as well having been ecstatic to learn Gemini is also one.  
The teams were split with the twins and Gemini on one team and Harry, Ron, and Ginny on the other. The game was fun. They were all so competitive the game was fierce. Ginny having almost knocked her off her broom to get a bludger they were both going after. They decided to break for lunch after that. Gemini couldn't stop laughing and Ginny apologized thoroughly.  
“Gin I'm fine really. I hope you play that well this year” Gemini says with a laugh as they land walking over to the burrow.  
“I'm still sorry. I hit you really hard” Ginny says laughing a little with Gemini.  
As the girls entered the house last they came to stand by Hermoine and Harry who were watching the Weasley’s welcome Charlie. Ginny rushed in to welcome her brother home.  
“Is it just me or did Charlie get hot?” Gemini whispers to Hermoine causing her to laugh.  
“I’ve never met him. But yes he’s quite nice to look at” she whispers back giggling.  
Bill walks in too. Gemini pretends to fan herself causing both Hermoine and Harry to laugh.  
“These Weasley genes I swear,” Gemini says.  
“Honestly,” Harry says, watching Bill.  
Hermoine lets out a startled laugh. Gemini looks at him with wide eyes. “Well, shit ok Harry,” she says with a smile. Harry seems to process what he said, his ears turning red.  
Mrs. Weasley brings Charlie and Bill over to introduce Harry and Hermoine. Gemini having met them both before since they had appeared at a few Christmases over the years and she went to school for a year with Charlie.  
Charlie smiles at Gemini giving her a hug that she returns “Look at you. All grown-up” he says. “Heard you're dating George finally. That's too bad” he says jokingly.  
“Oi! I’m right here!” George exclaims from behind Charlie making his way over.  
Gemini and Bill laugh. She hugs Bill as well saying hello. She liked Bill. He was the oldest and treated her like a sister. She liked Charlie too. He was funny like the twins and much nicer than Percy. Percy would be joining them later only able to go to the game with them, not that anyone was complaining.  
“I heard you were moving back this year,” Gemini tells Charlie. “Why's that? I thought you were liking Romania?” she inquires.  
Charlie smiles “You've always been the one to pick up on things. I can't say until the school year starts,” he says with a smirk.  
That peeks the twins' interest. “Why's that?” they ask together. Charlie rolls his eyes at them.  
“I can't say,” he says grabbing at the twins. George flees into the backyard laughing. Charlie gets a hold of Fred and twists him into a headlock. Gemini smiles. She often forgot that Fred and George were younger brothers to them. As the three of them had grown up, Bill had moved out when he started working at Gringotts. Charlie and Percy are both working and eventually moved out as well. The trio was used to being the oldest, its moments like these Gemini remembers how young they are. Bill swings an arm over her shoulder steering her outside where the others had disappeared.  
“How's your class load this year?” he asks her.  
“Not bad. The only class I'm dreading is the advanced deviation. I don't even understand why Trelawney put me in it. She always says I have a gift but the class makes no sense” Gemini says causing Bill to laugh.  
“I’m sure you'll be great. Beside Trelawny probably foresaw it” he says with a laugh. “Do you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?” he asks her.  
“I was looking into healing,” she says. “But I don't know. I was going to speak to Madame Pomfrey about it this year” she answers.  
“You always were a planner,” he says. “That's why you're my favorite,” he says with a laugh.  
“I’m not a Weasley. I don't count” she says laughing.  
“Aren't you? We’ll wait a few years. I'm sure George will fix that” he says with a smirk.  
“Bill! That's a long time from now! If it ever happens” Gemini laughs at his statement.  
“I think you guys are gonna make it,” Bill says sincerely.  
“Thanks, Bill,” she says with a smile.  
“Were you a lot playing quidditch?” he asks her.  
“Ya we were winning too,” she says.  
Fred appears next to her having escaped Charlie. “You should join Bill. We could play four versus four” Fred states.  
“Oh alright,” he says dramatically. “Just so it's fair,” he says with a smile.  
Charlie joins the twins and Gemini and Bill join the younger three. They play loudly until dinner. Hermoine practically in tears from laughing, trying to ref the game. Mrs. Weasley watches fondly from the window while she prepares dinner.

They are sent to bed by Mrs. Weasley who claims they need sleep for their early morning. The twins and Gemini slowly make their way up the stairs stalling to allow everyone to go up before them.  
“I’ll sneak down here once the girls fall asleep. Then I'll tell you both ok?” she whispers.  
“Sounds good,” George says.  
“Maybe we should meet in the kitchen” Fred whispers back.  
“What? Why? I’ve snuck down to your room before” Gemini whispers back confused.  
“That was before you were dating George. I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to be caught walking out of my girlfriend’s room in the middle of the night by anyone in this house. Especially mom” Fred reason.  
Gemini and George are nodding. “Good point. New plan, we'll meet in the kitchen in an hour” Gemini says. She continues up the stairs and gets ready for bed. Talking quietly with Hermoine before bed about the quidditch world cup, Ginny already having fallen asleep. It was both their first time going to a big event with other wizards and they were excited. Hermoine fell asleep and Gemini snuck back down the stairs and found the twins waiting in the kitchen.  
“Ok sorry,” Gemini says coming down the final stairs. George is sitting on the floor leaning against the cabinets and Fred moves to join him as Gemini sits across from them. “Where should I start?” she asks.  
“How'd you figure it out? The last time you clued us in was when we found out Sirius is Harry's godfather” George says.  
“Ya, why is that? Why just Sirius, not Remus? Aren't they married?” Fred asks.  
“I'm not really sure. I think they were figuring out what they were this summer. My name was originally hyphenated though so I think they were” she answers. “Oh and technically Remus is also Harry’s godfather. Harry's parents asked both of them” she says. The twin’s nod in understanding.  
“Ok, so Sirius?” George asks again.  
Gemini signs. “Ok what I’m going to tell you sounds crazy but I swear it's the truth,” she says watching their faces. Fred seems interested, his face open since it's just the three of them. George looks worried but also curious.  
“Ok we're not gonna freak out,” George says trying to seem reassuring. Fred nods in agreement.  
“Alright the last thing I figured out on my own was that people thought I was like Sirius Black” she admits.  
“On your own? Who else was helping other than Hermoine?” Fred asks.  
“That's the thing no one else was. No one else even knew we were looking. Then I have this dream. Well, I thought it was a dream but I don't know what it was” she says.  
“What like a premonition?” George asks.  
“No. I was in this field I have never seen before and this figure shows up. The figure was wearing a cloak but it wasn't human. It was floating. It says there are things I need to know. I thought I had died and it started showing me memories from my life. From when I was a baby to now and says I had been pulled from my mind to be there. It was like he was proving himself to me” Gemini pauses gauging their reactions. They seem interested but confused. Gemini continues.  
“He tells me Sirius Black is my father by blood, not Remus. I protested of course because we all thought he was a murderer still. Then it illudes to me that he was framed and he's innocent. It tells me just enough so I can put the pieces together. Then it says ‘Peter isn't here so he's alive.’ That's how I figured it out” she says.  
“Gemini what the hell?” Fred asks.  
“I know,” Gemini says back worried.  
“The figure? What was it?” George asks.  
“I have no idea. It just told me I couldn't tell anyone Sirius was my dad until the time was right and that ended up being the night we found him” she says.  
“And it never spoke to you before this?” Fred asks.  
“No” Gemini answers.  
“What about after? Has it spoken to you since?” George follows up.  
“No. It told me to wait that night. Like it was watching me. Kinda guiding me” she says hesitating before adding “It did say I would see it again though.”  
“I don't like this,” Fred says.  
“Weird thing though when I was there in that dream or whatever. I didn't feel scared of it” Gemini adds.  
“Have you told anyone else? Your dads?” George asks urgently.  
Gemini shakes her head. “Just you both” she answers.  
“Ok,” George says, nodding both Fred and George watching him. “We keep this to ourselves for now. We don't know what this figure is. We can't tell anyone” He states.  
“The figure said ‘here’ when it told you Peter wasn't dead” Fred starts.  
Gemini nodes. “Gemini what if you were talking to death?” he whispers. All three of them freeze.  
George is nodding slowly. “That would make sense. How it knew if you didn't intervene Sirius would die and how if Peter wasn’t where ever ‘here’ meant he was alive” he reasoned.  
“Why would death want to talk to me?” she asks worriedly.  
“I don't know Gem,” George answers.  
“I told you it's crazy,” Gemini says. “You're both taking it better than I thought you would.”  
“Ya well it's a little too crazy to make up,” Fred says with a smile.  
“Ya Gem even for you this is a big one. You'll let us know if you hear from it ya?” he asks as they move to get up.  
“Ya course” she replies.  
The trio heads back up the stairs. Gemini felt lighter having told the twins what was weighing her down.  
“Thank you. Both of you. For being there for me. Even when death might be talking to me” she says with a sincere smile.  
The twins laugh quietly. “Course Gem,” Fred says, squeezing her shoulder before going into their room.  
George lingers. “I know what you're thinking and no I don’t think you’re crazy and yes I still want to date you,” he says with a knowing smile.  
Gemini smiles at him and leans up to kiss him. “Thanks, Georgie,” she says before returning and continuing up the stairs. 

The day they leave for the quidditch world cup is an early morning. Gemini gets dressed with Ginny and Hermoine in silence, all of them still trying to wake up. The girls are the first down the stairs, unsurprisingly. They set their bags down as Mrs.Weasley comes down the stairs and starts going through a checklist with Ginny to make sure she has everything. Bill and Charlie make it down next nodding their hellos.  
“Dears,” Mrs. Weasley says to Gemini and Hermoine. “Could you go get your boys? I’m going to make you all breakfast for the road.”  
The girls nodded going back up the stairs to get the remainder of their respective trios. Hermoine and her were similar. It's why they got along so well. They both cared about school and were the only girl in both their trios. They were often referred to as the brains of their trios but for different reasons. Hermoine was bright. She's good with spells and her knowledge of magic saved her and her boys several times. Gemini was resourceful and could read situations really well. She was very charismatic which allowed her to get herself and the twins out of trouble.  
Gemini knocked and was granted access by both voices shouting “come in!”  
Gemini entered to see the twins dressed and moving about slowly putting the remaining things into their bags.  
“Morning,” she said with a yawn, leaning against the door. “Your mom sent me up to get you both” Gemini informs them. They nodd, picking their bags up indicating that they were ready.  
“Morning love” George rasps in a voice she didn't get to hear unless they had early quidditch practice.  
Gemini smiled up at him. “Morning Georgie”  
“How are you so awake?” Fred mumbles as they go down the stairs. “You have your tea already?” he asks, used to her morning routine.  
Gemini laughs softly. “No, not yet” she answers.  
They eat their breakfast waiting for Ron and Harry to finally come downstairs. Gemini making her tea with exaggerated enthusiasm which makes Fred laugh. Mr. Weasley leads them all to where they meet up with some other people who they are sharing a portkey with.  
The trio walks along through the cold grey morning. Muttering to each other about how tired they are. Regretting staying up late the night before.  
They arrive at the portkey where Mr. Diggory introduces himself. Mr. Weasley apologizes for their tardiness and introduces them all broadly. Cedric jumps down from the tree and introduces himself to Mr. Weasley. Gemini smiles at him. She knew Cedric; they both play quidditch and often saw each other in the library.  
“Gemini,” he says smiling at her. “Fred, George, nice to see you,” he says. They exchange greetings before it's time to grab on to the portkey.  
“Alright hold tight,” Mr. Digory says. Everyone grabs on and they spin rapidly. Then suddenly Gemini finds herself somewhere else. She lands hard on her side. She laughs as she gets up watching Mr. Weasley, Mr. Digory, and Cedric walk gracefully down.  
“You could have told us how to do that,” she says to them.  
Mr. Weasley and Mr. Digory laughed at her statement.  
“Sorry, Gemini. Thought you would know what to do with all that reading you do” Cedric says with a laugh. Gemini laughs as well shaking her head as she dusts herself off. George grabs a piece of grass out of her hair. She looks up at him watching his face. As the others begin walking, she waits back with the twins.  
“What's with the face?” she says. George gives her an unimpressed look.  
“Georgies jealous,” Fred says with a laugh. George shoots him a glare.  
“What of Cedric? George, I talked to him ok? Were friends” Gemini says. Recognizing George's jealousy as what it is, insecurity.  
“Ya George it's not her fault half the school fancies her,” Fred says dreamily. Mockingly sighing at her.  
“Stop it, that's not true,” Gemini says laughing, grabbing George’s hand as they move to follow their group.  
“Oh yes, it is. After every quidditch game we play, I swear you are all anyone talks about” George says frowning.  
“Did you see Gemini intercept that goal? I heard she's in all advanced classes. She's so fit” Fred says mockingly. George smacking his arm scowling at him.  
“Fred! No one says that” Gemini protests.  
“Gem those are all things I had to hear. Either to my face or overheard. The last one Lee said to me last year. I about threw up” Fred responds.  
“What'd you say?” George asks as his interest peaked.  
“Told him that was basically my sister he's talking about and Gem would hex him if she heard him saying that,” Fred says causing George to laugh. Gemini smiles at him nodding. She probably would have.  
“I didn't know anyone looked at me like that. I thought everyone just, I don't know, saw me as a trouble maker and nothing more.” Gemini admitted with a shrug.  
“Unfortunately for me, Gem half the school fancies you,” George says.  
“Ya Georgie thought you'd never see him as more than a friend. Thought you'd go for someone like Cedric” Fred says wiggling his eyebrows at her. George rolls his eyes at him but Gemini can see what Fred said was the truth.  
“To be completely honest I never really looked at anyone other than George. Besides now that I added Black back to my name I don't think anyone will fancy me after this year” Gemini reassures him squeezing his hand. Fred laughs at her statement.  
“I don't know. I think it will make you mysterious” Fred says. “But really if anyone tries anything tell us ya? I know you don't need our help but just for my peace of mind.”  
“Ya,” Gemini says. “I’ll let you know,” she says with a smile.

The quidditch world cup is amazing. Gemini has never been to a professional quidditch game. Seeing the sheer size of the area was stunning. The energy in the stadium was unmatched. They had gone back to their tent after the game ended. All of them were in the boy’s tent, dancing around. While people outside were celebrating their teams win. Fred and George were dancing around the tent mocking Ron as he gushed over how amazing Krum was during the game. Gemini was smiling watching them. She was sitting with Hermoine giggling over the boys.  
“I want to learn that spin he did on his broom,” Gemini says. “You know when that other chaser was coming at him and he just spun all the way around his broom and the other chaser went right over him. That would be so amazing” she says.  
“We’ll have to try it when we get back home,” George says, dancing over to her.  
The noise outside suddenly gets louder and Mr. Weasley goes to peek outside.  
“Go” a voice whispers to Gemini. She whips her head around seeing if anyone else heard it. When no one else looks alarmed she stands, causing Hermoine to stare at her. She grabs George's hand causing him to look at her. He notices her eyes widen and looks around frantically.  
Concerned he asks “Gem everything ok?” He glances over to Fred, silently beckoning him over.  
“Go. Now” the voice says again slightly louder than before.  
Gemini looks up at them eyes wide. “We have to go. Right now all of us,” she says urgently. She looks back and forth between the twins trying to silently convey what she can't say out loud.  
“Gem what-” George starts to ask her.  
Mr. Weasey burst back into the tent effectively getting everyone's attention. “We’re leaving. Now” he tells them unknowingly mimicking the warning Gemini had just received. The noises outside grew louder and began to turn from celebration to screams of fear. Mr. Weasley guided Ginny over to the older trio.  
“Dad, what's wrong?” Charlie asks, coming to stand by the trio.  
“Head for the treeline ok? You'll be safe there” Mr. Weasley states. “Bill, Charlie, Percy come with me. Fred, George you're both in charge of Ginny,” he says pointedly maneuvering Ginny between the twins who each grab one of her hands. They make their way out of the tent, everyone confused. The groups fear increasing once they see several tents on fire.  
“Gemini, Harry,” Mr. Weasley says urgently looking at both of them. “Keep your heads down. We don't know why they’re here” he says. Gemini and Harry nod their heads, glancing at each other worriedly. Gemini notices her hands are shaking slightly. Mr. Weasley moves to leave with his three eldest sons when Bill shouts.  
“Watch out!” Suddenly Bill is grabbing Gemini. Turning them both so he puts himself between her and the tent near them that just exploded. Gemini grabs onto his arms, squeezing her eyes closed as the heat from the fire reaches them.  
“Go!” Bill says pushing her toward the twins. She grabs George's outstretched hand and they start running towards the trees. She can't see the younger trio but she knows they have survived worse so she's not too worried yet. Ginny trips causing all of them to stop as Fred lifts her from the ground. Gemini turns to look back at the destruction seeing masked figures walking through the rows of tents. Gemini puts the hood of her jumper over her head, trying to conceal herself.  
“Fred! Grab her! We have to go now!” Gemini shouts urging them on. Fred turns to see what she's looking at. His eyes widening, he picks up Ginny. Choosing to carry her instead since they will be able to move faster without worrying about her. They run into the younger trio, literally causing Gemini to lose her grip on George’s hand. Her hood falls back revealing her face. She screams, startled by Harry grabbing her arms.  
“It’s me! Relax!” he says. “We have to keep moving!”  
Both trios nod, Ginny burying her head in Fred’s neck instead of looking. They continue running through the rows of tents before diving into the treeline. They sit there, no one speaking. The only sound is their heavy breathing. Gemini hears Fred whispering to Ginny.  
“Is anyone hurt?” Gemini asks the group. They all shake their heads no at her.  
“Well look who I found,” a smug voice says from behind them. Everyone turns to look toward the voice, standing quickly. Draco steps out from behind a tree, his arms crossed smugly. “Hello cousin,” he says. “Weasleys, mudblood,” he says sneering at them.  
Gemini stands in front of their group, moving to defend them, and points her wand at his chest. She's taken aback by him calling her cousin. Gemini knew that changing her name would result in powerful families becoming aware of who she was but she wasn't expecting it so soon. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Gemini asks him suspiciously. She sees George move closer to her and Fred moves to stand in front of the younger trio, both with their wands in hand.  
“Could ask you the same thing. They’re looking for mudbloods like Granger here. Although it would be particularly unfortunate for you or Harry if they found either of you as well” he says threateningly.  
Gemini watches him warily. While Harry moves to stand beside her. “You’re just waiting for your father. He's one of those people in the masks huh Malfoy?” Harry mocks. Draco glares at him but chooses to ignore him instead, turning to Gemini.  
“I’ll see you around cousin,” he says before disappearing further into the woods.  
Gemini lowers her wand watching his silhouette disappear.  
“What the hell?” Ron asks.  
“No idea” Harry answers. “Maybe he just wanted to scare us.”  
“No look,” Ron says pointing toward the sky. “The dark mark”  
“So its death eaters then,” George says watching the sky. “I wonder what they came here for?”  
“Malfoy said they were looking for muggle-borns,” Gemini whispers. “Maybe it's just random violence,” she says.  
The group sat back down choosing to take turns watching until the noises began to quiet. Gemini sat leaning on George who had his arm around her shoulder. Ginny sat next to Gemini clinging to the older girl's hand. Fred sat next to her. The younger trio sat opposite of them with Hermoine in the middle. No one fell asleep just dosed lightly until Mr. Weasley turned up around dawn to collect them.  
“Everyone ok?” he asks squatting down to look at all of them.  
“Ya dad were all good” Fred replies, starting to stand.  
“You guys?” George asks.  
Mr. Weasley nodded moving to stand with the rest of them. “Ya we’re all ok,” he says.  
The group begins to walk back to the tent. Gemini grabs both of the twin’s arms to keep them back with her while the rest of them move ahead. Both the twins wait until the group is far enough away before continuing to walk. They begin speaking quietly.  
“You heard it again? Last night?” George asks.  
Gemini nodded, running her hands through her hair worriedly. “It told me to go before your father did,” she says. “It warned me to go like it was-” she begins to say.  
“Watching,” they all say together. Looking between the three of them.  
“That's not good right? Death watching me” Gemini asks worriedly.  
“I’m inclined to say no,” Fred says.  
“Could you answer it? Like if you asked it a question right now would it answer” George asks.  
“What would you like me to ask death, George? ‘Hey death it’s me Gemini by any chance could you tell me why I can talk to you?’” Gemini whispers harshly to them. “No, I can't talk to it. Usually, if I’m asleep I can but only if it pulled me to talk to it first.” She replies.  
“So the only thing we can really do is wait for it to pull you to talk to it again?” Fred asks a little hysterically. “How is this our lives?” he whispers to himself. Gemini smiles a little.  
“I guess that's our only option,” Gemini says.  
“I still don't understand why the death eaters attacked tonight,” George says.  
Gemini hesitates before voicing her thoughts. “What if the death eaters were here for me? Your father warned me to keep my head down. Malfoy even said it would be bad if they found me. What if tonight was my fault?” Gemini whispers.  
“I don't know Gem. I can't think of why they would go to all this trouble to get you. If they knew you were coming here they probably would have known you were at the burrow before. There were way too many people here. I don't think they were here for you” George reasons. Fred nods. Gemini sighs in agreement.  
“That was weird what Malfoy said though. How he called you cousin” Fred says.  
“I know,” Gemini replies. “I guess his family knows. His mom is my dad's cousin so technically Malfoy is my second cousin but ya were related” Gemini says with a shrug.  
“That's unfortunate,” Fred mutters, causing Gemini to laugh quietly.  
“It felt like Malfoy tried to warn us tonight” she states causing the twins to look at her stunned. “I know but we didn't know what the death eaters were looking for until he told us. I don't know it just felt like he was trying to warn us not threaten us.”  
“I don't know Gem, it sounded like a threat to me,” Georges says.  
The trio arrives back at the tent and begins packing their things to return to the burrow. 

Once they arrive Mrs. Weasley meets them outside telling them that she read about it in The Daily Prophet that morning. Gemini hurries to write her dad’s and let them know she was alright and that The Malfoys were aware of her existence. Everyone showers and spends a quiet day inside before returning to school. Gemini comforts Ginny about last night. She is also able to talk to Harry about the information The Dursleys had told them. The two of them have grown close to each other since her parents had been writing to keep up with him this summer. Harry liked having someone older he could talk to that he trusted. Ron and Hermoine were his best friends and he told them everything much like Gemini did with the twins but Harry viewed Gemini as an older sister.  
After a quiet lunch inside the twins and Gemini ventured to the backyard to work on the trick Gemini had seen Krum perform and wanted to learn. Gemini changed out of her pajamas preparing to fall off her broom several times. Fred and George sat on the ground instead. Choosing to teach her and catch her when needed. Gemini began just sitting on her broom and once she could spin all the way around her broom without falling or getting stuck halfway she started moving. The remaining occupants trickled out of the burrow choosing to watch Gemini attempt to learn a new trick.  
Gemini, having been able to make it around her broom several times while moving, chose to go a little higher and move a little faster. She falls off a few times landing hard. She lays there breathing harshly.  
“Gem are you sure about this? This is a hard trick to learn” George worries aloud.  
“Ya no ones expecting you to learn it in a day” Fred adds.  
“No, I am!” Charlie shouts from behind them where he's sitting on the ground watching.  
Gemini laughs. “It’ll be fine,” she tells the twins. “You have to catch me if I fall off Charlie” she shouts back.  
Gemini attempts the trick and manages it again. Laughing happily while everyone cheers from the ground. She attempts the trick several more times only almost falling once but managing to pull herself back up.  
“You have to commit to the roll Gem!” Charlie shouts up to her.  
“Ya you’re stopping halfway through and then you’re getting stuck!” Ginny adds.  
Gemini laughs at their commentary. “Thanks for the suggestions!” she shouts down to them.  
The twins join her on brooms choosing to switch off diving at her as she attempts the trick like she would in a game. It develops into a full quidditch match with Gemini using her new trick several times trying to master it.  
Mrs. Weasley calls them all in for dinner, everyone stopping to congratulate Gemini on her trick before making their way inside. She smiles and goes to help the twins and Bill put the brooms away in the shed.  
“I wasn't able to thank you,” she says to Bill as they walk back towards the house. “That night when you grabbed me. It was dangerous” she says.  
Bill pulls her into a side hug. “Course Gem,” he says honestly. “George if you mess this up I don't think I’ll ever forgive you,” Bill says causing Gemini and Fred to laugh.  
“Ya, I know half the family said they would choose her side. I don't blame you. I probably would to” George says. He’s laughing lightly, smiling at Gemini. Gemini smiles back just as brightly. This is the George only his family gets to see. The soft prankster and the understanding brother. 

The school year starts with the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament and the visiting schools. Ron almost passes out when he finds out Krum will be staying at their school all year. Hermione she noticed seemed particularly enamored with Krum as well. Gemini had nudged her shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows at her suggestively causing the girl to laugh. After finding out about the age restriction on the tournament the twins were determined to find a way around it. Gemini warned them about the age line and how it would strip away any magic or potion used on a person. The twins of course, undeterred, badgered her to help them. If Gemini had slipped them a potion suggestion she knew wouldn't work, just to get them to stop, that was her business.  
She was sitting with Hermoine watching older students put their names in the fire. She was surprised to see Cedric put his name and smiled at him once he turned to her. Krum also put his name of course but to Gemini's surprise, he looked toward Hermoine and nodded causing the girl to blush. Gemini looked at her eyes wide.  
“What was that?” Gemini whispered to her.  
Hermoine shrugged pretending to go back to reading her book. “I don't know what you’re talking about,” Hermoine said with a smirk. Gemini stares disbelieving at her mouth agape.  
Before Gemini could question her further the twins ran in screaming about how they had fooled Dumbledore with the potion they had made. Gemini rolled her eyes at them knowing it wasn't going to work. Hermoine voiced what Gemini was thinking, causing the twins to sit on both sides of the girls. Hermoine explained the age line again but the twins remained confident in their potion. George kissed Gemini’s cheek before standing back up and downing the potion with Fred.  
When they jumped in at first and nothing happened Gemini sat forward with surprise. The twins encouraged the students to cheer.  
“Told you it would work, Gem,” the twins said in unison. Gemini smiles at them impressed. Her smile turns to a laugh as the twins are rejected from the ring and rapidly turn old. Their red hair turning white and beards cascade down their face. Gemini and Hermoine double over in laughter as the rest of the students laugh amused. Professor McGonagall wanders in to investigate the noise. She finds the twins significantly aged wrestling on the floor with each other. The noise in the room ceases as McGonagall approaches to address the twins.  
“Mr. Weasley's it seems the age line did not deter you from trying to enter into the tournament hmm?” she questions them. The twins pull themselves off the floor and dust themselves off smiling at her.  
“Afternoon professor,” they say together.  
She frowns at them. “Looks like I’ll be seeing the two of you in detention. Come with me to the infirmary to counteract your potion.” She turns, the twins trailing after her. Gemini muffling her giggles with her hand next to Hermoine who is shaking with her effort to conceal her laughter.  
“Mrs. Lupin-Black, you as well.” Professor McGonagall calls over her shoulder.  
“Professor?” Gemini asks, shocked. The professor turns to look at the girl causing the room to look at her.  
“Someone is going to have to explain what potion they used. I'm presuming that was your doing. Correct?” McGonagall replies.  
Gemini winces. Hermoine shoots her an apologetic look and squeezes Gemini’s hand who smiles back at her appreciatively.  
Gemini gets up wordlessly and follows the professor out of the room as it erupts into laughter. She shoots the twins an unimpressed look and they smile back apologetically. They arrive in the infirmary and Gemini explains to Madame Pomfrey the potion the twins used.  
“Dear, you could be a gifted healer if you used your brains for good rather than trouble,” Madame Pomfrey says to her sighing as she turns to make the reversal potion.  
“I was actually interested in healing,” Gemini mentions.  
McGonagall and Pomfrey exchange looks. “Then for your detention, you will help Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary,” McGonagall says.  
Gemini smiles slightly realizing the professor was letting her off easy. “For how long?” she asks.  
“Until Madame Pomfrey thinks you have retained enough of her teachings,” McGonagall says with a smirk.  
“Thank you, professor,” Gemini says with a smile. The twins are successfully returned to their correct age and Gemini lets them know how stupid that stunt was. They know she’s not mad and instead congratulates her on the internship with Pomfrey. Gemini rolls her eyes at them but a smile slips onto her face betraying her true feelings.

The announcement of the TriWizard competitors was surprising. Harry somehow found himself involved which Gemini felt she should have seen coming. She tries to talk to him but he keeps making excuses so Gemini lets him distance himself. She notices Ron also distances himself for Harry something she had been meaning to bring up to the twins. The announcement of the Yule Ball is an exciting day. Gemini’s roommates gush over all the DurmStrang boys until the sun is well past the horizon. Gemini laughs with them. She likes spending time with her roommates. They don’t have many classes together but she does homework in the study hall and eats with them sometimes.  
“Do you think George will ask you?” One of her roommates asks Gemini.  
“I think so. We are dating after all” Gemini replies with a laugh.  
“Lucky for him. All the boys talk about asking you” Another one of her roommate’s mentions.  
“Really?” Gemini asks, shocked.  
“Yes, Gem” her roommate answers, causing them to all giggle. “Most of the castle is in love with you. I don’t blame them, you're amazing. All advanced classes and quidditch. You’re the total package”  
Gemini blushes. “I- didn’t know.”  
“Not for nothing Gem but if things with George don’t work out, you honestly have the pick of the castle” her roommate adds on. Her other roommates nodded in agreement.  
“Well I hope George asks me,” Gemini says. “What about you guys?”  
Gemini spends her night discussing possible prospects for her roommates. She thinks over what her roommates said about her and George. His behavior at the World Cup makes sense. How jealous he got over Cedric. If Gemini was as infatuating as her friends made her out to be maybe George doubted if he was good enough for her. She knew she would have to address her revelations with him at some point, just after the ball she hoped.

To Gemini’s surprise, she was asked to the Yule Ball several times each time, turning them down politely telling them she was going with her boyfriend, George. Most of them were understanding and just wanted to try, which Gemini appreciated. Only one response ever bothered her.  
“Then why hasn’t he asked you yet?”  
Gemini honestly didn’t have an answer. She just smiled and told them she was flattered and went to class. George had seemed to be avoiding her which was growing to frustrate Gemini. Her roommates were enthralled with every story she told them. They were in awe of her. With most of them having been asked by suitors she had sent their way they were appreciative of her thoughtfulness. Hermoine giggled every time she saw Gemini.  
“What?” Gemini asked  
Hermoine shook her head smiling. “I heard fifteen people asked you to the ball so far.”  
Gemini groaned “You just missed sixteen actually and yes I keep telling them I’m going with George but he still hasn’t asked me.”  
“Still?” Hermoine asked.  
Gemini shakes her head. “Nope, he hasn’t even brought it up. In fact, I think he’s avoiding me. I was going to talk to Fred about it and tell him about everyone asking me”  
“You haven’t told them about it? The castles buzzing with it I’m sure they know” Hermoine says.  
“No, I haven’t told them. I have barely seen them recently. What would I even say? ‘Hi I know you’re avoiding me for some reason but I really would like to talk about something with my best friends. Just so you both know your friend that you’ve known since she was eleven is the most sought after person to go to the ball with. Also, George, are you gonna ask me or what?’ That would be awful. I would sound full of myself” Gemini says.  
Hermoine looks at her. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to make yourself smaller. Just to make George feel better” she says honestly.  
Gemini stares at her somehow her friend always knows what to say. “You really are the brightest witch I’ve ever met and a really good friend,” Gemini says honestly, causing Hermoine to smile. “I heard that Krum asked you,” Gemini says smirking at her.  
“Yes, he did” Hermoine answers blushing. “I said yes”  
Gemini whoops with pride causing several students to turn to look at her. “Yes Moine!” she says smiling at the blushing girl.

Gemini had thought about what Hermoine said and agreed. If George couldn’t handle other people asking Gemini then he wasn’t who Gemini thought he was. She wasn’t going to hide that part of herself from him anymore. She had planned to talk to the twins after her last class when she ran into Cedric.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention!” Gemini exclaimed.  
“No worries” Cedric replied, steadying her. “How are you Gem?”  
“I’m doing well. Keeping busy” she answers. “You?”  
“I’m well. Figuring out these tournament clues has been keeping me up but I’m managing,” he says smiling.  
“You’re doing really well,” Gemini says.  
“Thank you” Cedric replies. “I wanted to ask you something. Good thing I ran into.”  
Gemini smiles politely. “Oh?”  
“Would you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?” he asks her.  
“Me?” Gemini asks, shocked. “You? Want to go with me?”  
“Yes Gemini I do,” he says laughing softly.  
Gemini stares briefly, Cedric is a well known Hufflepuff. He is head boy and the Hufflepuff seeker. Gemini was surprised he asked not only because he was older but he could ask anyone. ‘And he asks me’ Gemini thinks.  
“I’m flattered really but I have to decline. I’m going with George” Gemini answers politely  
Cedric nods smiling kindly at her. “I understand. I hope he knows he’s a lucky man. Anyone would be honored to take you.”  
“Thank you,” Gemini says softly blushing. “Have a nice night Cedric, good luck”  
“Thank you Gemini, good night,” he says heading toward his common room.  
Gemini practically runs to the owlery to write her dad’s. The last she had told them was a few people had asked her and George hadn’t yet and she was a little worried about what to do. She had mentioned that she felt like twins were avoiding her but she wasn’t sure why. Both her parents were supportive and encouraged her to talk to the twins and confront George. Her dad said he was proud that half the castle was in love with her which had made Gemini laugh. She wrote the letter quickly informing them of the several other proposals she had received as well as Cedric’s which she was surprised about. She mentioned what Hermoine said, briefly letting them know she was planning to talk to George tonight and would write once she had news.

She returned to the common room later than usual and was surprised to find it almost completely deserted. The twins were waiting for her, playing a game of wizards chess when she joined them.  
“Hi,” she says as she sits down.  
“Hi Gem” Fred answers, not looking up from where he was watching the board, plotting his next move. “What made you so late tonight?”  
Gemini takes in a breath before saying. “Oh, I saw Cedric after class. He wanted to talk to me.”  
Both the twins look up at her once she mentions Cedrics’ name. Fred glances at George briefly. A movement Gemini of course picks up on. ‘So George was the reason they were both avoiding her’ Gemini realizes.  
“Oh? What did he want?” Fred asks, watching George’s face which remains unreadable.  
“He asked me to the Yule Ball,” Gemini states, watching George's face as well.  
“And what did you say?” Fred asks after George says nothing.  
“I said no of course just like I did to the others” Gemini responds, her eyes unmoving from George’s face.  
“Others?” George finally says.  
Gemini holds in her scoff. She takes a breath reminding herself that his jealousy is insecurity and she wants to confront the issue, not anger him. “Yes I have had a few other offers.”  
George stares at her scowling. “A few and you’re just now telling us?” he demands.  
Gemini looks to Fred and then glances at the boy’s dormitory stairs. Fred nods minutely, getting up.  
“I’ll catch up with you later Gem,” he says retreating down the stairs. Gemini waits for him to be gone before speaking.  
“Yes, others. I didn’t tell you at first because I was nervous about how you would react.” Gemini cuts off George with a look when he begins to speak.  
“I was surprised at first and I didn’t want to seem full of myself so I didn’t tell you. Yes, a lot of people have asked me. All of which I turned down. I want to go with you, my boyfriend. I have been hoping you would ask me and you haven’t. I’m telling you now because I want to address what’s bothering you” Gemini says, waiting for George to speak.  
George sighs and looks at his hands before speaking. “I have been meaning to ask you,” he says.  
“Then why haven’t you? You’ve been avoiding me” Gemini asks softly. “Is it because of my name? Are you worried about what people will say about you?”  
“No Gem! That’s not it at all!” he exclaims startled she had thought it was her fault.  
“Then what is it?” Gemini whispers.  
“I wasn’t sure if you would want to go with me. I know we are dating but I had heard the rumors of all these people asking you and I just started thinking. You’re amazing Gem. You’re so smart and an amazing quidditch player. You are probably the kindest and most thoughtful person I have ever met. You’re stunning. I’m not ok? My family is poor. I’m an ok student. A half-decent quidditch player. I’m known for pranks. Gem, you deserve better” he says softly looking at the floor.  
Gemini stares at him surprised by his revelation. “George, I don’t know what I deserve but I want you,” she says putting both of her hands on his face guiding him to look at her. “It’s always been you. Sure, you’re not the best student but you’re brilliant in other ways. The pranks you pull are amazing. The way you think through every step of your elaborate pranks, that’s brilliant. I think you’re a great quidditch player. Oliver would have told you if you weren’t. You are charming and kind. You got my father to like you that’s not easy” she says causing them both to laugh softly.  
“I don’t care if your family is poor George. I never have and that didn’t change just because we’re dating now. You’re a family. That’s something I never really had. That means more to me than anything” she says honestly.  
Georges looks at her in awe. “You really are too good for me,” he says humorously, his insecurity dwindling.  
Gemini laughs moving to stand. “Don’t forget it either Weasley” she says with a smile moving up the stairs.  
“Gem!” He says causing her to stop and turn to look at him. Her eyebrows raised in a question. “Go to the Yule Ball with me?” he asks.  
Gemini smiles at him. “I‘d be honored, Georgie” she answers happily. She continues up the stairs but shouts over her shoulder “Lucky number eighteen!” Giggling to herself.  
“Eighteen! Damn Gemini!” She hears George say.  
Her roommates were still up when she walked in. They quickly caught her up on who asked who and the gossip they had heard. Gemini tells them who had asked her throughout the day. The squeal at Cedric’s mention makes her laugh. She tells them George finally asked her which results in hugs and congratulations. Gemini smiles knowing the whole school would likely know by midday tomorrow that George officially asked her. 

She catches up with Fred the next day. Gemini had eaten lunch with the twins and was going to head back to her room to grab some books for a later class when Fred decided to join her. She had been planning to talk to him about what happened with George but she wasn’t sure it was her place. Fred seemed to sense her dilemma and decided to bring it up for her.  
“I’m sorry George was being thick,” Fred says. Gemini smiles at him.  
“It wasn’t your fault. I should have talked to him or he should have talked to me about it. It seems we have to work on our communication” Gemini muses. Fred shrugs.  
“I’d imagine it will take some adjusting. You were both friends for so long when that changes you kinda have to relearn each other” Fred supplies.  
Gemini smiles, shaking her head. “You’re so much smarter than you let people think.”  
Fred shushes her. “Don’t let people hear you say that. You’ll ruin my perfectly crafted reputation.”  
Gemini laughs at him. She supposes he’s right. Her and George knew each other as friends. It would take time to figure out how dating would change that. Gemini smiles if there was one thing she was good at it was reading people and she could read George like a book since she was eleven.  
“I’m sorry if it felt like I was avoiding you. I feel I haven’t talked with you in ages” Fred adds.  
Gemini ponders this she did feel like the twins were avoiding her the past few weeks. But she had also been busy and maybe she had been unconsciously avoiding them as well.  
“It’s alright we have all been busy.” Gemini decides to let it go. She knows them well enough to know that they were only doing it so George didn’t have to talk to her.  
“How has your internship with Pomfrey been going? I heard some of the students talking that she’s letting you do some of the spells now.” Fred asks as they climb the stairs to their common room.  
Gemini smiles. “Ya, she has. She watches of course but I have seen her do them enough times she started letting me perform the simpler ones.” Gemini had been enjoying learning under Madame Pomfrey. She was an experienced healer and was happy to teach someone as hardworking as Gemini.  
“That’s amazing Gem,” Fred says sincerely. “George told me he finally asked you to the Yule Ball last night”  
“Ya, he did. I assumed he would tell you first. I’m excited. Maybe people will stop asking me now.” She answers, causing them both to laugh.  
“George told me eighteen people asked you. I thought you meant like three when you said a few other people had asked you” Fred says.  
“Nope,” Gemini answers laughing. “Do you know who you're going to ask?”  
Fred blushes. His walls coming down momentarily. “I was thinking about asking Angelina,” he says quietly.  
Gemini smiles. They both knew Angelina. They were all on the quidditch team together. Gemini would say she’s a close friend. “Fred that’s wonderful,” she says honestly. “When are you going to ask her?”  
Fred shrugs his walls going back up as they enter the common room. “No idea. Whenever it feels right.” Gemini smiles shaking her head at him, he wasn’t much of a romantic. Turns out it felt right in study hall the next day. Gemini laughed as he threw a crumpled piece of paper and whispered the question. She laughed but of course said yes. That's how Fred was. He cared for people; he just didn't broadcast it. George was the one who felt things deeper. It took him longer to get angry but it also took him longer to let it go. Fred was quick to anger and even quicker to move on. Gemini liked to say she was somewhere in between. She didn’t get angry quickly but she also didn’t like to hold on to her anger. That being said all three of them were quick to defend the people they cared about. That's how Gemini found herself dueling in a hallway at school.

Gemini was walking out of her transfiguration class that the Gyfindors shared with Ravenclaw. Most of the students were a year older than her since it was an advanced class but she was friends with most of the Gryffindors. She was walking with a Ravenclaw girl she knew when it happened. Gemini had heard the whispers all year. People were scared of her father and they didn't understand why she would add his name to hers. After last year and most of the school finding out about her father's condition, she expects from Snape, she got a few weird looks in the hallways. No one had explicitly said anything. Except a few of the Slytherins on the quidditch team had made a few remarks about it when they were entering the pitch. Her team had her back then and most of the Slytherins received a few hard shoves. Now it was just her.  
So when a Ravenclaw girl started shouting accusations at her in the hallway Gemini was shocked.  
“How can you just act like everyone doesn't know?” the girl asked, earning the attention of other students who stopped to watch.  
Gemini stopped and looked around at her fellow students. “What are you on about?”  
The girl huffed a laugh and shook her head. “Are you serious? No one will say anything to you because they're scared they will either get killed or mauled! You're a freak Gemini” the girl accused her voice dripping with malice.  
Gemini stood expressionless while her parents' names were slandered. “Look I don't know why you care, it's really none of your business who my parents are.” Gemini retorted attempting to leave.  
The Ravenclaw scoffed. “You made it the whole school's business when you added the name of a murderer to yours. Why’d you do it? Did you like the attention it got you?” she said smiling as Gemini stopped once again turning to face her.  
Gemini was furious. Her blood was pumping in her ears she tried to breathe. Tried to think of a way to de-escalate this. But she was conflicted; she couldn’t exactly say her dad was innocent of a crime he went to prison for. How could she explain how she knew other than he explained it to her himself.  
“I added it because that's my name. I won’t be ashamed of it. I don’t care what the whole castle thinks or one stupid Ravenclaw.” Gemini decided to be a little mean. This was her parents after all. If she was going to get in trouble she wanted the whole school talking about. Gemini wasn't trying to walk away anymore.  
“You should have been in Slytherin the sorting hat made a mistake with you and your murderous father” the girl challenged.  
Gemini smiled at her finally seeing her opening. “Are you daft not every wizard in Slytherin is evil. It appears there's a bad seed in every house” Gemini said pointedly causing the surrounding students to laugh. Gemini made eye contact with the Ravenclaw. “Who do you think told me he was my father?” Gemini said challengingly. The students gasped whispers immediately began swirling around.  
“Your dad is a murderer and your fathers a monster. You're just as much a disgrace as both of them.” The girl stood straighter, staring at Gemini defiantly.  
“My father is not a monster and my dad is a good man. The only disgrace is you. For a house known for its brains, your pretty stupid” Gemini spit the words at her.  
The Ravenclaw glared at her and threw a hex recklessly. Gemini deflected it easily, shocked that the other girl made the first move.  
“A bat bogey hex? Seriously?” Gemini says, edging the girl on. It was well known Gemini was a gifted dueler so when the girls began exchanging spells the crowd of students scattered. Gemini knew whatever professor that found them would blame her. She was known for her tricks. So when McGonagall emerges from the crowd shouting at the girls to stop, the Ravenclaw girl does. Gemini however took the opportunity to hit her with one last charm.  
“Oscausi!” Gemini shouts. The girl's mouth seals shut appearing like it was never there at all. The student’s gasps of surprise rippling through the air. The spell was a dark charm. Gemini puts her wand down and turns to professor McGonagall who is looking shocked at the other girl who's panicking that her mouth has seemingly disappeared. The professor reverses the charm and sends the Ravenclaw to confer with her head of house, Professor Flitwick, about her behavior. The girl retreats, throwing Gemini a dirty look. Gemini responds by looking uninterested, almost bored. She knew the whole school would know what happened. Everyone was going to think she was insane. If what the girl said was true then the whole school believed her to be as mad as her father. Using a dark curse did not help that image.  
“Mrs. Lupin-Black come with me,” McGonagall says pointedly. Gemini follows her. Her perfectly crafted persona of an unbothered participant firmly in place. Once they were settled in McGonagall's empty classroom Gemini was preparing to be severely reprimanded for her actions. She remained standing in front of McGangalls desk that she had sat behind. Gemini was looking at her shoes and twisting her fingers into her robes. The longer the silence stretched the more her persona slipped away. 

“I’m not sorry” Gemini whispers.  
“I know you're not dear,” the professor says almost comfortingly. Gemini looks up, surprised evident on her face. McGonagall laughs softly. “You’re so much like your dad, it's surprising so many people couldn't see it before.” Gemini stares at her. “Your dad found himself in many duels himself. Many I had to break up. He was a gifted dueler much like you. The only time he ever took it too far was when another boy called your father a monster.”  
Gemini couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was prepared to serve detention for a year and her professor was comparing her to her dad.  
“Professor?” Gemini questions.  
“The point Gemini is I would like to know what the Ravenclaw girl said that upset you so much that you would engage in a duel in a crowded hallway,” McGonagall asked.  
“How did you-” Gemini begins.  
“How did I know she had said something? Your dad was the same way. He would rarely defend himself but he would always defend his friends” the professor answers kindly. “I’m giving you the option to tell me the full story.”  
Gemini’s eyes return to the floor. “She called my dad a murderer and my father a monster” she whispers. When McGonagall doesn't say anything Gemini glances up and can see the professor is waiting for her to elaborate. Gemini sighs but continues. “She said I was a freak and was probably just as crazy as them. Said the whole castle was afraid of me. She said I should have been sorted into Slytherin because of who my dad was.”  
McGonagall was smiling at her softly. “Your dad used to fight about the same thing you know. His family was a well known pureblood family. There was a big upheaval when he was sorted into Gryffindor. Many students did not believe your father was a true Gryffindor because of who his family was. You two are more alike than you know.” The professor pulls out a piece of parchment and begins writing. “I’m not going to give you detention Gemini, you were defending your family. But you must never use that charm on another student. That's dark magic” McGonagall implores. Gemini nodded in agreement.  
“Are you going to tell the headmaster?” Gemini asks, indicating the letter the professor was attaching to her owl.  
McGonagall shakes her head. “While I do think he would find you and your dad's parallels intriguing, I'm not writing to Dumbledore. I’m writing to your parents so they are aware of what happened today. I will leave it up to you to tell them the reason you dueled but they need to know about the charm” the professor says as the owl flies out the window.  
Gemini winces. “Honestly professor if you wouldn't mind killing me that would be the preferred option” Gemini states. Her father was going to be so disappointed in her. Her dad would probably be proud she won but worried she could have gotten hurt. Gemini knew she would have to tell them why she had gotten into a duel in the first place and she was dreading it.  
McGonagall laughed at her statement. “Explain what happened to them. They will understand your reasons” she says.  
“They're going to be so disappointed.” Gemini states. McGonagall smiles at her fondly.  
“You know I knew you were Sirius’s daughter when you arrived. Your father asked me not to tell you” she mentions.  
This gets Gemini’s attention. “You did? How?”  
“I knew you when you were little. Your parents along with Harrys were some of my favorite students. Do not tell them it will go straight to their heads. At least you dads.” Gemini laughs nodding. That was probably true. “They named you after me,” McGonagall says smiling softly at her.  
Gemini smiles. “They did?”  
“Yes, your middle name, Minnie. That's what your dad would call me when he was at school. Even though I am a professor. It was very unprofessional of me to indulge in it but he meant no harm. Always one for trouble, your dad. Dragging your father along. He was just as bad but he hid it better much like you with the Weasley boys”  
Gemini smiles at her. “I didn't know that. Im honored.” McGonagall smiles at her again and urges her to leave so she can make it to her remaining classes.  
Gemini looks at her worried as she leaves her office causing the professor to laugh.

The news of the duel did spread very fast. They were not unusual they happened from time to time people became upset with each other. The fact that Gemini, who was usually the voice of reason to the twins' chaos, was in a duel shocked the castle. As Gemini entered the common room she winced as it exploded into questions. She had dawned her cocky persona that she was known for joking with some of her friends about what happened while looking for her friends. The twins would be in between classes right now. She saw them in the back of the room and nodded toward the door they nodded back understanding. As the trio left the common room Gemini sighed as the portrait closed. They walked up the stairs in silence. The twins exchanged glances over Gemini when she didn't say anything. They climbed to the seventh floor knowing it would be deserted like it always was. This was where the trio would plan and talk in private. They were known as trouble makers they acted the part but when one of them needed to talk this is where they went.  
“Are you ok?” George asked when they approached the top of the stairs.  
“Ya I’m fine it was dumb I shouldn’t have let her get to me” Gemini answer rubbing at her eyes. The twins took in her appearance. Her normally pristine uniform was charred in places and the tails of her button-up shirt peeked out from under her sweater likely dislodged during the duel. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail that was slowly drooping down her head and several stands had fallen out. The twins were worried.  
“Gemini what happened?” Fred asked softly.  
Gemini shook her head. “She said some things. I got mad. We dueled” she shrugged seeming to be done with the issue.  
“Don't do that,” George says. “It's just us. What happened? She said something?” he asks again.  
Gemini’s throat burns and she laughs trying to choke back her tears. “She called me a freak and said that I belonged in Slytherin,” she says, shrugging again. “Said my father was a monster and my dad was a murderer. Said I’d turn out just like them. I was defending them. That's why I got mad”  
The twins stared at her for a second but before they could even speak she kept going.  
“I even tried to walk away. I really did but she just kept going. I called her stupid she threw a few curses at me and I threw some back. I could hear people shouting for a professor. I knew they would blame me, it didn’t matter that the other girl started it. I’m a Black right? I’m dangerous, surely I was the one who started it. So I threw the Oscausi charm at her. I ended it.”  
Gemini finishes and she’s crying. She’s breathing hard but she can’t seem to stop. Everything she's been feeling comes tumbling out into delusional ramblings.  
“Now everyone will know I’m exactly who they think I am. Who cares right? Only the whole castle thinks I’ll go crazy and kill a bunch of people like my dad did. Except that he didn’t and everyone thinks he’s a murderer and I don’t know how I’m supposed to defend them-“  
George grabs her arms getting her attention.  
“Listen to me I need you to take a breath,” he says. He puts her hands on his chest and breathes deeply. She follows his breathing. The three of them standing in silence just listening to Gemini’s gasping sobs as she tries to calm down.  
Once she calms down enough George begins speaking to her softly. “No one thinks you're crazy. At least not the whole castle. What that girl said was out of line. Your parents were dealt a bad hand and they didn’t deserve that. I don’t know how you’re supposed to defend them but what you did today was brave. Maybe next time let's not use a dark charm but hey everyone makes mistakes” he says comfortingly.  
Gemini melts into his chest as he wraps his arms around her. “Thank you” she whispers.  
He kisses the top of her head. “There's nothing to thank me for Gem,” he says.  
“How bad did McGonagall take it?” Fred asks softly.  
“Not bad at all. Told me my dad used to be the same way and I didn't get anything. She did send a letter to my parents though. I would have rather had a month of detention rather than have to tell them what happened” she says honestly.  
“They’ll understand why you did it. You just have to explain what happened” Fred says comfortingly.  
“They're going to be mad. I know what they’re going to say. They're going to be upset. I could have gotten hurt defending them and they're going to say that's not worth it” she says.  
“That's most parents. Gem none of them want their kids hurt defending them. Mom’s the same way. She doesn't like it when we get in fights when people make fun of our family either. It’s just how they are” George says.  
Gemini smiles softly. “No wonder my parents get along so well with your mom they're all worriers.”  
The twins laugh softly.  
“You gonna be ok?” George asks her.  
She nodded this time truthfully. “Ya, I’ll be ok. Let’s head back down.”  
“Gem you might wanna...” George says gesturing to her uniform.  
“Sort yourself out. You look deranged” Fred finishes. Gemini laughs and brushes the ashes off her robes and uses a spell to patch up the charred bits. She tucks her shirt back into her skirt and fixes her hair brushing her fingers through it.  
“Alright, now let's go,” she says. The trio heads back down to the common room and heads off to their respective classes.

Prior to McGonagall writing them, the last time Gemini had heard from her parents was the night after she had talked to George. They were thrilled for her that he had finally asked her. They were glad that she had talked to him and was able to figure out what was wrong. They had told her she should get a dress in Hogsmeade since she didn't have one. Gemini had told them she was planning to go the following weekend with Hermoine promising to send a picture.  
Then she got their response to McGonagall's letter. She sat in the common room surrounded by her friends talking about the upcoming challenge and conferring on who had asked who to the ball. Gemini held the letter unopened in her hands.  
“That your parents' letter?” George whispers from beside her on the couch. Gemini nods mutely. “I’m sure it won't be that bad. The quicker you open it you'll know” he says.  
Gemini didn’t think they would be mad. She just didn't want to disappoint them. They had gone through so much the last thing they needed was to worry about how she handled herself at school. She took a deep breath and opened it.

Gemini,  
We received an interesting letter from McGonagall the other day. She mentioned you were in a duel. I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume it was warranted. That being said your father is going to need an explanation. You are a smart girl and from what I have been told you're not often in fights. We're assuming it was a provoked attack. McGonagall mentioned the other girl fired first. However, you used a dark charm. Gemini why? Please help us understand what was said? Yes, we’re worried. Your fathers not mad, not even disappointed, just confused about what led you to get into a fight. I, of course, am so proud! You won sweet girl! Good for you. Oh no your fathers reading this over my shoulder. He said to add that we should not congratulate you but I’m not taking it out. Be good Gemini and be careful. Write us!  
Moony and Padfoot

Gemini laughed obviously her dad had written this. She began writing a response informing them of what happened. She let them know she didn't regret what she said and would do it again. She did apologize for worrying them but she made sure to mention McGonagall handled it.  
“Not bad?” George asks once she seals the envelope.  
“Nope not at all about what I thought. My dad congratulated me on winning” she says, causing them both to laugh.  
Hermoine comes down the stairs from her room nodding at her as she is ready to go. Gemini stood up kissing George goodbye. “I'm off to find a dress with Moine. Any particular color I should be looking for?” she asks as she buttons her coat.  
George shakes his head. “Whatever color you like I’m sure I will love”  
Gemini smiles and leaves with Hermoine.

There are only a few dress shops in Hogsmeade and they are pretty busy. Gemini and Hermoine laugh as girls gush over each other's dresses. The two girls roam the shops slowly. Hermoine finds a lovely pink dress that fits her wonderfully.  
“Moine you look stunning!” Gemini exclaims as Hermoine stands in front of a mirror twisting around to look at herself.  
“You think so?” She asks.  
“Yes! Nobody will be able to take their eyes off you! Especially not Krum” Gemini says with a smirk that causes Hermoine to blush.  
Hermoine settles on the pink dress much to Gemini’s delight. Her friend looked beautiful in that dress and she knew Hermoine was saddened that Ron had not asked her.  
“How are things with Harry and Ron?” Gemini asks as they move to the last shop.  
Hermoine shrugs. “ I can't say. I haven't been talking with them recently. Ron is so daft sometimes it’s like they forget I’m a girl”  
Gemini nods sympathetically. “They grow out of that. Ron’s missing out and Harrys a little oblivious sometimes. Don't let them ruin your night alright? You look stunning in this dress and we will do your hair all nice. It’ll be a fun night” she consoles her friend.  
Hermoine smiled at her. “Thank you, Gem. We still have to find you a dress though”  
Gemini links her arm with Hermiones. “I know I have a feeling about this store though”  
Gemini’s feelings turned out to be correct. She found a green dress that clung to her middle beautifully highlighting her figure. The bottom of the dress flows straight down while the top is held up by two straps.  
Gemini stood in front of the mirror and spun slightly to look at herself. Hermoine was staring at her eyes wide.  
“Gemini” she whispered. “You look stunning. This is it. This is the dress. George is going to have a stroke.”  
Gemini laughed at her statement. “Yes, I love it. I can't wait to see George's face” she says excitedly.  
The girls return to the castle concealing their dresses. Most of the girls were planning to keep what their dresses looked like a secret from their dates. Gemini and Hermoine decided to do the same. They returned to the common room to find the twins plotting on the couch.  
“Well?” Fred asked  
Gemini smiled. “The trip was a success!”  
“I want to see. What's it look like? You were gone for ages” George says peering around her trying to look for her dress.  
“Nope. You get to see it at the ball just like everyone else and there are so many dresses down there it took forever to get around all the girls.” Gemini responded smirking at him.  
George frowned at her, while Fred laughed. “Angelina told me the same thing, Georgie. The girls what to surprise us”  
“Well, then I can't wait for the ball. I'm sure you'll look stunning” he says kissing the top of her head as she smiles up at him.

The preparation for the Yule Ball is stressful. Hermione having grown up in the muggle world was much better at doing hair. While Gemini was more creative so she was in charge of makeup. She was getting ready with her roommates, Hermoine, Ginny, and Angelina had joined them. They were meeting the twins in the corridor so Hermoine would be able to meet up with Krum as well. Her roommates and Ginny were meeting their dates in the common room. Hermoine had curled her hair already and was currently doing Angelinas. Gemini sat in front of them doing Anaglinas makeup for her.  
“You know what would be funny?” Angelina voices.  
“Hmm?” Gemini hums focusing on blending her friend’s eyeshadow.  
“If you stay with George and I stay with Fred we could find ourselves doing this same thing at one of our weddings,” she says.  
Gemini nods smiling softly. “True. Who would get married first? I think you and Fred” Gemini says playing along.  
Angelina pauses considering Gemini's opinion. “I think you and George will. But I think Fred and I would have kids first” she says laughing.  
Gemini laughs shocked. “Kids Angie? Girl maybe try to get a date first” Gemini says causing the other girls to laugh.  
Gemini finishes up Angalinas makeup and moves on to her roommates she had done Hermione's first. She ends with Ginny. Choosing minimal makeup for her.  
“Are you excited?” Gemini asks her.  
Ginny nods “I was surprised Neville asked me but he’s nice and a good dancer” she pauses before saying slyly “George is excited to see your dress. Mom had written asking what you planned to wear and George didn't know what to say. He tried to get me to tell him but I didn't.”  
Gemini laughs. “Thanks, Ginny. I owe you”

The girls all take turns helping each other with their buttons and zippers. Gemini buttons up Ginny's dress while her roommates are saying goodbye. They let the rest of the girls know they will see them at the ball and go to meet their dates. Gemini steps into her dress Hermoine zipping her up. She turns and exams herself in the mirror. Hermoine had lightly curled her hair and Gemini loved how it turned out. Her hair usually wavy and unruly was tamed and curled to perfection. She had also done minimal makeup for herself. She chose low black heels as well.  
She turned to Hermoine, Angelina, and Ginny.  
“You all look stunning,” Gemini says smiling at them. Angelina's dark red dress paired with her dark hair was godly. “We all stepped it out, tonight ladies”  
The girls laugh. “You look wonderful Gem. I’m honestly waiting for George's reaction though. He might faint” Angelina says. “He thinks you look amazing in quidditch robes so this? This is going to take him a minute to take in” she says causing Gemini to laugh.  
Ginny meets Neville in the common room. He’s sweet, Gemini likes him, he’ll treat Ginny wonderfully at the ball.  
The three older girls continue to find their dates down the corridors. Gemini is anxious. She knows she looks phenomenal and she's excited to see if George will like her dress. They are coming down the final staircase when she sees the three boys conversing casually while they wait. Fred sees them first. He smiles at them. Making eye contact with Gemini he winks as he nudges his brother gesturing to the approaching girls. The twins are in matching black robes and Krum wears what Gemini presumes is his traditional formal wear.  
Fred smiles at Angelina complimenting her and holding out his arm for her which she takes. Gemini approaches George who is staring, his lips parted slightly.  
“Breathe Georgie,” Fred says bemusedly, seeing his brother so taken.  
Gemini smiles at him. “I take it you like the dress then?”  
He blinks several times. “Like it? Gemini I- You look stunning” he says finally appearing to come to his senses. He holds his arm out for her which she takes of course.  
“I'm glad you like it,” she says, pleased by the reaction she received.  
“I think my heart is going to burst Gem. You look amazing every day but tonight,” he whistles softly at her causing her to laugh. “You look downright heavenly,” he says sincerely. Gemini blushes at his words.  
“You look handsome as well. Sure do clean up nice” she says jokingly causing him to laugh softly. As the group enters the hall several eyes turn to them. Gemini doesn't blame them, the three girls are beautifully dressed and their dates don't look half bad either. The room is beautifully covered in the snow and an air of elegance surrounding the place. The evening is amazing; they dance slowly which leaves them both in tears as they try to remain concentrated but George keeps messing up the steps. ‘Your radiance is distracting’ he had said. There’s also a band that plays after the traditional dances are complete. Gemini enjoyed their music. Jumping around with her friends is probably the most fun she had all year. She takes several polaroids to send to her parents. Her favorite is one of her and George dancing together. She's gazing up at him smiling while he's looking down just as happy. The polaroids she chooses to send to her parents is one of George spinning her where they are both laughing, her head thrown back and he’s watching in awe.  
Gemini, the twins, and Angelina are leaving the ball both the twins carrying their respective dates shoes. Both having forgone them in order to dance longer. Gemini notices Hermoine crying on the steps immediately squeezing Georges’s hand and moving her eyes for him to follow them to Hermione's form.  
“Wait here,” she says quietly to the twins. They stand far enough away where they can still hear them but give the girls a minute. Gemini and Anagalina crouch down in front of her.  
“What happened?” Angelina asks. Hermoine explains what Ron had said and how she had been having a good night with Krum when they had ruined it. Both girls comforted her. Gemini shot the twins a look indicating the three of them would be talking to the younger boys.  
Gemini and Angelina stand pulling Hermoine up with them. “This isn't how we are ending the night,” Gemini says, wiping away Hermoine tears. Angelina unclips the girl's hair.  
“One last dance, just the three of us,” Angelina says. Hermoine looks at them warily. Gemini starts jumping around like she had been all night screaming the lyrics causing her friends to laugh. Angelina joins in grabbing one of Hermione's hands and Gemini grabs the other. Professor McGonagall watches the three girls jump around in the hallway while the twins laugh along with them. ‘They're all good kids’ the professor thinks laughing slightly as Gemini sings along jumping around with her friends. 

Since the Yule Ball was over Christmas break most of the students stayed at school for the holidays. Gemini had thought this would make the rest of the semester go by really slow but was shocked to find out it didn't. Her parents enjoyed the picture she sent them telling her she looked lovely and was glad George treated her right. She had been staying busy finishing assignments and learning the new quidditch plays Oliver had given them. She felt like she had just gone to bed when she appeared in the field again.  
“Not again,” Gemini says aloud as she recognizes the place. “You’re death?” she asks the cloak as it appears in front of her.  
The cloak pauses before speaking. “So you have figured it out. You are as bright as I've heard.”  
“Is someone in danger? Is that why you pulled me to be here again?” Gemini asks.  
“Yes, tonight much like the last I have come to give you a warning” The cloak answers in its unemotional voice.  
“Who? Whose in danger this time? My dad again? I saved him. I figured it out.” Gemini tells the figure.  
“The name cannot be known; these events must come to pass. You having knowledge of them will only strengthen your belief in my words.” The figure says.  
Gemini watches the figure unbelieving. “I don't understand. You're not going to tell me who dies? Why?”  
“The tournaments results are an unfortunate but necessary part of the next events. You will have no knowledge of who I refer to. Only that next time when I bring you here you believe what I say and act on it.” The figure states.  
“So you're not telling me who is going to die? Next time you bring me here you're going to tell me something and I’ll believe you and fix it?” Gemini asks disbelievingly. She knows that someone will die mostly likely as a result of the tournament and she can't do anything.  
“That is correct” the figure agrees. “Someone is going to return to this plain fully formed and tragically it needs to occur.”  
“Who comes back? I don’t understand” Gemini asks. The figure does not answer her  
“Who dies next that you want me to change?” Gemini tries.  
The cloaked figure once again does not answer, instead bidding her goodbye. “We will meet again soon.”

Gemini wakes up in her bed breathing hard. She looks around seeing if she woke her roommate when none of the stir she creeps out of her room and down to the twins. Unlike the girl’s dormitory, the opposite gender could enter the boy’s rooms. She knows where the twin’s room is and creeps in to get them. Careful not to wake any of their roommates.  
“George” she whispers. He blinks at her sleepily and then appears worried to see her.  
“What's wrong?” he asks. Gemini shakes her head.  
“Not here. Go out to the common room” she whispers back.  
She wakes Fred, his reaction almost identical as the twins are getting out of bed one of their roommates stirs. Lee Jordan looks around the room both the twins sitting up in bed and Gemini crouching on the floor. She tried to flatten herself to the floor but she knew it was to late.  
“George, Fred what is it?” he whispers to him.  
“Nothing Lee you're dreaming go back to sleep.” Fred whispers back, shrugging at George who gives him an unimpressed look.  
Lee hesitates but lays back down. The trio waits a few minutes and then leaves. Once in the common room. Gemini begins.  
“Sorry to wake you, death came to see me again,” she says.  
“Honestly never something I thought I would hear my girlfriend say.” George muses to himself ruffling his hair.  
“What did death want you to do this time?” Fred asks around a yawn.  
“That's the thing, nothing. It just told me someone was gonna die as a result of the TriWizard tournament. Didn't say who. It also said someone would return. I have no idea what that means. It only told me because the next time it pulls me to talk to it I have to believe it and save whoever is supposed to die next.” she tells them.  
“So death pulled you to talk to it to give you a heads up on who's on its hit list but didn't say who?” Fred asks.  
“Pretty much” Gemini nods.  
“There's not really a whole lot we can do Gem. I don't think death wants you to stop this one.” George says.  
“I know but whoever dies next must be important. Otherwise death wouldn't go through all this trouble to get me to believe it,” Gemini says.  
“And the returning part? Any idea what that means?” George asks.  
Gemini shakes her head. “No idea.”  
“Unfortunately it sounds like we're going to find out. If that's all? I’m going back to sleep.” Fred asks.  
“Are you serious? One of our friends or classmates might die and you want to go back to bed!” Gemini demands.  
“Hey like George said there's nothing we can do. I’m sorry this is happening to you Gem but were not supposed to save this person.” Fred says honestly.  
“I know it doesn't make it easier.” Gemini signs.  
“I know but we’ll be here,” George says kissing her head. The twins watch her as she retreats up to her room.  
“You know George when we sat with her on the train her first year I didn't know we would be sitting with the love of your life.” Fred says teasingly.  
“Shut it,” George says, walking back to their room.  
“Honestly though I’m glad you have each other” Fred tells his brother sincerely.  
“Thanks, Freddie,” George says as they reenter their room to return to sleep.

That morning at breakfast Lee is telling the table he swears Gemini was in their room last night. The trio of course laughs it off and pokes fun at him.  
“Aww, Lee were you dreaming about me? I’m flattered” Gemini says humorously.  
The table laughs at her remarks about the twins following suit with a few of their own.  
“I know you like her mate but she's got a boyfriend,” Fred says laughing.  
“Ya Lee I heard you even tried asking her to the Yule Ball. Now you’re having dreams about her. Anything you wanna tell me?” George adds.  
Lee shakes his head laughing at their remarks “Sod off both of you. I swear she was in their last night.”  
Gemini winks across the table at George who smirks at her. If the Gryffindor house thought she was sneaking into their room at night it was better than the truth that she had snuck in to tell her friend’s death spoke with her again. 

The last task is boring to watch. It's a huge maze. Gemini sat with the twins and Mrs. Weasley and Bill who came to stand in for Harry’s family since he didn’t have any. Any that could come at least.  
Gemini had finally tracked Harry down and talked to him. He had been stressed. Gemini didn’t blame him; it seemed like he almost died every year. They were able catch up and Harry apologized for avoiding her. He tells her that her parents had been writing to him. Gemini was glad. She had hoped Harry would be able to leave his muggle relatives and live with them but it appeared that wasn’t an option.  
Gemini had kept an eye out to see if anyone was in immediate danger throughout the night. The maze seemed harmless. That was until Fluer came out of it shaking claiming she had seen things. Gemini was a little worried. Then Krum came out disoriented. She held tight to George’s hand the whole night.  
“Gem what’s wrong?” Bill whispered to her. Having taken notice of the grip she had on his brother’s hand.  
Gemini shakes her head and tries to produce a smile. “Nothing just nervous for Harry is all,” she says back. It doesn’t look like Bill believes her but he doesn’t push the issue.  
“It’s been done.” The cloaked figure whispers to her.  
Gemini lets out a shuddering breath. Somethings happened. She turns to George, her eyes wide.  
“It’s happened,” she whispers. He looks at her concerned.  
“You heard it? Right now?” he asks, getting Fred’s attention.  
Gemini nods. She realizes she’s shaking. Then two figures appear at the front of the maze.  
Harry and Cedric. Harry was moving, Cedric was not. ‘Oh,’ she realized ‘Cedric was the one who had to die.’  
The crowd launches into cheers and the band is playing. Gemini stares at both of them. Harry starts screaming. ‘He’s back! Voldemort's back!’ Geminis blood goes cold. That’s what the figure meant. Somehow Cedric’s death allowed Voldemort to come back. That’s why it was necessary. But why would death want the most powerful dark wizard to return?  
Her thoughts trailed off as Mr. Diggory starts screaming for his son.  
“Oh, my” Mrs. Weasley gasps.  
The professors begin evacuating the students. George half drags Gemini away from the other students. Fred follows trying to get Bill to find Ginny so the three of them can talk alone but he’s not having it.  
“What’s wrong with her? Something is up with you three.” he says suspiciously. He’s watching Gemini, who's holding onto Georges’s arms, who's trying to get her to breathe.  
“They were Friends. She’s upset.” Fred says again trying to block Bill’s view of her.  
“Hey. I know she’s your friend and you know her way better than I do. But I’ve known her just as long. She’s as much a sister to me as Ginny. What’s wrong Fred? She wouldn’t get this upset in front of this many people unless it was something big.” Bill stares, waiting for an answer that Fred can't give him. To both their surprise George answers.  
“She knew it would happen,” George says, not turning from Gemini who nods at him, giving him permission. She trusted Bill if they asked he wouldn’t tell anyone.  
“She knew someone was going to die in the tournament.” He says.  
Bill looks between the twins, both wearing identical unreadable expressions. “What like she had a bad feeling?” Bill asks, not understanding.  
“No death told me someone was going to die but it was necessary. There wasn’t anything I could do this time.” Gemini says, finally getting her breathing under control.  
Bill stares at the three of them. “Is this a joke?” he asks them.  
“Unfortunately no.” Fred says uncharacteristically serious. “Death talks to her.”  
Bill looks between the three of them, they all wear the same solemn expression. Even for the tricksters, this would be too far. Bill nods slowly. “This time? Death had talked to you before? How long has this been happening?” Bill asks.  
“A little over a year” Gemini answers. “It originally spoke to me when it told me Sirius was my father and that my interference saved him from death that night.”  
Bill stares at her. “And now?”  
“All it told me this time was someone was going to die in this tournament and that someone was going to return. I swear I didn’t know it would be Voldemort” Gemini says.  
“No one thinks you did Gem. It’s not like death gives you the specifics” Fred says.  
“This is insane,” Bill says, running his hands through his hair. “And you both knew? And you didn’t tell anyone?”  
Both the twin’s nod. “You can’t tell anyone, Bill. Her parents don’t even know. It’s for her own safety.” George says.  
“Of course I’m not going to tell anyone. Not like anyone would believe me anyway.” He says.  
Gemini smiles softly. “Thanks, Bill.”  
“Of course. Just keep me up to date with it ya? Let me know if death tells you I’m next.” He says.  
Gemini laughs. “I will,” she says softly.

They find Harry and he tells them that Professor Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr. who was using polyjuice potion all year. He made the trophy into a portkey to the cemetery where Cedric died.  
“Peter was there,” Harry says. “He’s a follower of Voldemort. He has been from the beginning, Gemini. Those ten muggles they say Sirius killed. Peter did it, to prove his loyalty.”  
Gemini shakes her head in disgust. “And he let dad take the fall. He’s vile.”  
Harry tells them how Voldemort came back. Gemini can’t believe that Peter would do this. He brought back the darkest wizard in history. Exams are canceled as a result of Cedric’s death. Allowing the students to mourn. Gemini was saddened by Cedric’s death; he was young and innocent; he didn’t deserve the fate he was dealt. She is empathetic to those that were close to him. She knew him as a friend but they weren’t close by any means.  
The year ends quietly and uneventfully. A lot of people are scared about what Harry had said and don’t know what to believe. Gemini can’t seem to shake the feeling that everything is going to change and not for the better. A perpetual sense of dread settles over her and it doesn’t seem to be fading anytime soon.


End file.
